In Your Hour of Need
by Vanjalina
Summary: DH ewe. Minor AU. Hogwarts. How do you go back to a normal life when people treat you like a saint? Or as despicable Death Eater scum? Features a nightmarish owl, the Dark Arts, a lot of letters, bickering and random cuteness. Occasional coffee.
1. Prologue: Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and his world, it all belongs to JKR. Harry, Draco and their friends agreed to play with me for a while, that's all. Furthermore I´m not making any money off of this, I only do it for the joy of telling my tale of how things might have been.

A/N: I admit that I've already written the whole story, and the chapters will be posted as soon as my beta is done with them, so I'd like to start this off by expressing the thousands of thanks I have. To Millior who even sneaked off from work to read the new scenes as I wrote them, giving me the confidence I needed to keep writing. To Kiwi who beta-read it for story and helped me when I forgot stuff or got confused and went all AU. To Nafs, my beloved beta who is working with language and struggles through my jungle of grammatical errors. Probably to Poets of the Fall for providing me with the soundtrack when I was writing. And yes, finally to Maja for being affective and distracting me, making me think of the world outside every now and then.

I think that's enough talking from me. I hope you will enjoy my writing!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Truce<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sits in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place 12, wrapping his hands around his cooling cup of coffee. It's nice to have Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger over, but he appreciates the silence when they leave too. There are still too many thoughts and feelings he needs to sort out, he needs his time alone. A little more than a month ago he didn't even have any plans for living this long, and now he is left with confusion and a nagging empty feeling in his chest. He can't just go on. His old life is over and in some way he has to start over, begin something new. He honestly doesn't know how. And then there is grief, of course. Harry closes his eyes when he thinks of all the casualties of the war. So many good-<p>

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his front door. With a frown he puts down his coffee and goes for the door. Not many people visit him, and Ron and Hermione have just left. He makes sure that his wand is where he can easily reach it, and opens the door. He freezes and just stares. On his doorstep stands Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." Draco is his old upright self, his face a cool mask and an arrogant tone.

"Malfoy." Harry just keeps staring at the unexpected guest.

"Any chance that you're going to invite me in?" Draco raises a questioning eyebrow.

After a few more seconds in silence, Harry steps back and allows Draco to enter. Keeping a safe distance between them he folds his arms and glares at Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes narrow slightly estimating, then he looks away and a flash of insecurity washes over the mask of indifference he usually wears.

"I have a proposal."

Harry keeps his disapproving look without saying a word. Draco seems to understand that he won't get any response, and goes on.

"We have a long history filled with negative events, there's been a lot of bad feelings and hate between us. Nothing can erase that fact. Looking back, I can say that I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. Growing up I wasn't the most... amiable child. And later..."

Draco falls silent and looks at Harry who stares back at him, his lips a tight line. Draco's mask seems to slowly crackle, the flashes of insecurity are back.

"But there has been a war. Lots of things have happened. Lots of things have changed." He looks away before looking back and making eye contact. "I think that we both have."

It's silent again, and this time Draco's mask falls visibly for a second. He's nervous, insecure and surprisingly vulnerable.

"I'd like to suggest a truce." He takes a deep breath and holds out his hand.

The thoughts swirl in Harry's head. _"...there's been a lot of bad feelings..."_ No, no one can deny that. All the things Malfoy did to him, to Ron and Hermione through the years, are still there. Yes, he hated that spoiled brat. But the Malfoy from the bathroom, the Astronomy Tower and Malfoy Manor... He just sees a frightened boy who made all the wrong choices. He just can't get himself to hate him anymore.

He looks at the outstretched hand and thinks back to his eleven-year-old self. On the offered hand of an arrogant child full of his own importance. _"Lots of things have changed."_ Oh yes. "_I think that we both have."_ He can't deny that, they are not their thirteen year old arch rivals anymore. He knows that that Harry is gone and will never come back, and after the things he knows Malfoy's been through he can't imagine that he would be the same person either. _"...he has to start over, begin something new."_

Harry reaches out and takes Draco's hand. They look at each other and Harry can't help but feeling that something important has just happened.


	2. Chapter 1: Going back

A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, but they will be better further on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Going back<strong>

* * *

><p>"I never thought I would be doing this again," Ron says with a huff, glaring at the crimson train in front of them.<p>

"I think we should be happy we're getting this chance." Hermione looks around, trying to get through all the people around them. "Missing seventh year is a big deal, we need our N.E.W.T.s to have any chance of getting a good job. I'm so relieved they let us come back and finish our education!" She takes a breath and looks intently at Ron. "Of course this year means a lot more focus on our studies. I've already looked at..."

Harry has heard this argument many times before. He tunes out their voices and tries to duck between his best friends, sinking down and become invisible. It doesn't work of course. Even though he keeps his head down there are still people staring at him, whispers ripple through the crowd around him, and some excited persons insist on coming over and shake his hand. He sighs. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Saviour of the Wizard World... He doesn't like the titles. They don't fit, they don't feel like him. All of it just makes him feel uncomfortable.

They find an empty compartment and sit down in silence. Ron watches the flood of people outside.

"Oh, look, there's Malfoy! I can't believe he's allowed to come back. They should have put him in Azkaban with his father." Ron turns to Harry. "And I don't believe you agreed to that truce. Honestly, mate. Remember how he has been treating us?"

Harry bites the inside of his cheek. "I just have a feeling that he is different now."

"A feeling? He's a Death Eater! You can't just ignore all he has done, just because you have a feeling!"

"Harry," Hermione inserts. "Are you really sure this is a good idea? What if it's a trick to hurt you in some way? I can't say I trust him." She pauses. "And honestly, don't you think he's just using you? Using your fame to look better? He sure has enough bad reputation to work against."

"Yeah!" Ron nods. "You know what a sneaky bastard he is, he wouldn't do it if he didn't gain something from it."

Harry sighs. "OK, listen. I'm not his friend in any way, we just decided to act like grown ups. The war is over, and I for one am tired of fighting." He fiddles with a thread on his sleeve. "And he's not a Death Eater. Not anymore. You know that."

"I can't believe you're defending him." Hermione shakes her head and stands up. "Anyway, I have things to do as Head Girl. Ron, you better get going too, you don't want to miss the prefects meeting. See you later Harry." They exit the compartment and Harry is alone again.

Harry looks out the window as the train starts to move, his thoughts sliding away. Harry assumes Ginny Weasley has found a seat elsewhere. He's pretty relieved she's not there, even though it's been almost two month since he broke up with her she still seems to have a hard time letting it go. A tearful baby sister to Ron is the last thing he needs right now.

Breaking up. No, he doesn't really feel he's been treated fair in this subject. It wasn't even breaking up something, more of a 'I don't think we will get back together'. He does feel bad, of course he doesn't like it when Ginny cries that much. He cares very much for her and he doesn't want her to hurt. But then there were all the people thinking they should have something to say in it. _"But I was always certain you would marry my daughter. Have you really thought this through?", "Mate, you can't just let her down like that.", "Are you really sure? You know that she really is a lovely girl."_ Yes, he was sure. He wasn't the one who fell in love with her anymore. Even though he sometimes wishes he was, he just can't lead her on like that. The love he felt for her is gone. The sound of the door opening drags him away from his thoughts.

"Hi Harry, can we sit here?" Neville Longbottom's good-natured face looks at him. Harry smiles and waves him in. Behind him is Seamus Finnegan and Luna Lovegood.

"Harry! Nice to see you!" Seamus slaps him on the back and throws himself down on the seat next to him. Luna just smiles at him and sits down next to Neville.

Seamus and Neville are soon engaged in a discussion about the summer, with the odd comment every now and then from Harry and Luna. They are relaxed and happy to see each other again, and an air of trust and friendship settles down around them.

Harry thinks about what he's about to do. He'd better do it now, it will probably be the best opportunity he gets. And Ron and Hermione aren't here to ask questions. He rises, excuses himself and walks out in the corridor. He starts to walk down the train, checking every compartment he passes. At last he finds what he's looking for. He knocks and opens the door.

"Malfoy, do you have a minute?"

Two hostile pair of eyes glare at him. Apart from Draco the compartment includes Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Harry tries to ignore them and focus on Draco.

Pansy raises her voice. "Whatever you want you can say it in front of us. He's not going anywhere with you."

Harry's face shows a rising irritation, and he sighs and tries again. "Malfoy?"

Pansy starts to protest when Draco stands up, but he quiets her. "It's OK. I won't be long."

Out in the corridor Harry looks around for bystanders, and then takes out a wand. Draco flinches, pales and turns very still. Harry looks confused at him.

"I'm not going to attack you. It's your wand, that's all."

Draco relaxes a bit and looks at the wand. "I can see that." His voice is ice cold. "Why the cosy meeting? Come to mock me for losing my wand?"

"No!" Harry looks even more confused and runs a hand through his hair. "I just... I thought I should give it back."

"You... you're giving it back? To me? Why?"

"Well yes... I thought you'd like to. This is the wand that chose you after all."

"I know that, Potter." Draco watches Harry with suspicion. "But I thought you would want to keep it. It is after all the wand you used when you... in the last battle."

"I know. But I have the wand I want and am comfortable with. I don't need this one. But I guess that you do."

Slowly Draco reaches out for the wand. "You're really giving it back." He takes the wand and looks at it intently.

"Well. I guess I'll see you around, Malfoy." Harry turns and starts to walk down the corridor.

"Potter!" Harry turns around. Draco looks at him with an odd expression. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Draco stares at the wand in his hand, totally absorbed. His wand. He's holding his wand again, he has it back. He never thought that day would come. Suddenly he feels almost giddy and a warm feeling of satisfaction spreads inside him. Wait, did Potter say something? Oh, now he's walking away and-<p>

"Potter!" He turns around. What to say to him? How can he explain what this means? He mentally shakes himself and goes for the only thing he can find. "Thank you."

Back in the compartment his friends' eyes are focused on him. He walks in silence to his seat and sits down. He gives him five seconds. One, two, three, four-

"Well?" Blaise stares impatiently at him. "What did he want?"

Draco smiles inside but keeps his indifferent face up. "He wanted to give me back my wand."

Pansy stares stupidly at him but Blaise keeps himself together.

"That's great! I would never have guessed that. What did he want in exchange?"

"He didn't ask for anything. Just said that he thought I would have better use for it than him."

Blaise smiles sarcastically. "Well, it is the great Harry Potter we're talking about after all. All honesty and fairness."

Pansy snorts but her face softens when she turns around. "That's wonderful Draco." She gives him a small hug. "The school year didn't start off so bad after all?"

"No." Draco's face is serious now. "But I'm afraid it won't be nice when we're at school. People will not like us, many of them will hold us responsible not only for the things we've done but also for the things that were far from our fault. They will want to blame someone, and we'll be right under their noses. And even if Pansy and mostly I are looking at the hardest time, I also think the whole house will be affected. We are the oldest in the house after all, and we need to remember this and lead by example."

Pansy and Blaise listen grimly, and Draco shakes his head.

"I don't say it will be unbearable, but we'll have to keep this in mind. Blaise, can you talk to Tracey? For some reason I doubt she'll listen that much to me." He makes a face and Pansy smirks.

"Honestly Draco, never mind her. She wouldn't recognize house loyalty if it so came and kicked her in the ass."

* * *

><p>Great Hall is filled with buzzing students. Only their table sounds a bit hushed, many of the older students shoot worried glances at the other tables. Not only Draco has realized the downside of being a Slytherin this year. He sighs but keeps his mask up, if nothing he will keep his pride. No one can take that away from him.<p>

The sorting is slow. The hall erupts in cheering and applause when the first girl is sorted into Gryffindor. He makes a wry smile when the first Slytherin boy gets sorted, and the rest of the tables are more or less silent. No, being Slytherin will be different this year. They've never been popular, but at least accepted. He makes place for a new first-year girl across from him and Pansy. The girl looks more frightened than thankful.

Draco focuses on his food. Pansy makes some effort to talk to the scared first-year with halting progress. Draco doesn't even try talking to her, the only times he's been catching her looking at him her eyes have been burning into his left forearm. Great. Even his own house mates are judging him. Suddenly he feels very self-conscious. He looks up and when his eyes reach the Gryffindor table he finds Harry staring at him. For some seconds they keep looking at each other, before Draco gives him a polite nod and turns his attention back to his food.

* * *

><p>They are back. They are really back. Harry looks around in the Great Hall. It looks just like it always has, but he can't stop his mind from conjuring the image of the dead and wounded laid out on the floor after the battle. The lost loved ones. So many people whose lives will never be the same. He fights down a shiver and forces himself back to present time.<p>

One thing is different though, and has been since they got off the train. People are looking. He can see students at other tables turn in their seats, point and stare. He has been there before of course, the parseltongue-incident in second year and the Triwizard Tournament in fourth. But back then he hadn't actually done anything, he just got blamed falsely. Now... Now he had done something. Even if he didn't feel like The Saviour of the Wizard World, he did defeat Voldemort. Of course he had help, and luck, and- He stops himself. He knows what thoughts lies down this road, and they are not a wise choice for a feast. He turns his focus back to his friends and tries to ignore the staring.

Headmistress McGonagall is greeting everyone and starts the sorting ceremony. The new first-years gets sorted into their houses under cheers and applause. It's evident though that there's a lot less greeting for the ones sorted into Slytherin. Apart from their own house there is just some stray polite applause.

"It's not going to be easy being a Slytherin this year." Harry shoots a glance to their table. The happy chattering coming from the students is subdued at the table, most of them looking serious and talking with low voices.

"Who cares!" Ron looks more interested in the food than the Slytherins. "They only get what they deserve anyway."

"It's not as if they're choosing where to be sorted." Harry snaps his mouth shut and thinks back on his own sorting. It was so close... "_You could be great, you know, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that._" Something unpleasant wriggles in his stomach.

"But they get sorted there for a reason, right? So the rest of us know what they are." Ron piles roasted chicken on his plate.

"I guess so..."

Harry's eyes go back to the Slytherin table. He finds the so called eighth-years sitting together. Except from Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini there's a girl he thinks is named Davis. They are all eating in silence. Suddenly Draco looks up and their eyes meet. They look at each other for a short time, then Draco gives Harry a short nod and returns to his dinner.

* * *

><p>Hermione sits down at the table. They're back in school, and it's so heavenly to get this chance. Of course she couldn't have stayed in school last year, but she <em>was<em> worried about not getting her N.E.W.T.s. And now they're back, in the N.E.W.T. year. It's so exciting! She smiles fondly at Ron and Harry. After all they've been through it's wonderful to be back here together.

She applauds with the others when the sorting starts, but realises that she and Harry are two of the few who claps for the Slytherins. It doesn't feel quite right doing it, it is Slytherin after all, but she is Head Girl and have to set a good example. She makes sure to introduce herself to as many of the first-years as she can, welcoming them to Gryffindor.

"It's not going to be easy being a Slytherin this year." Harry looks up over Ron's shoulder.

"Who cares! They only get what they deserve anyway." Ron attacks the mashed potatoes, and she has to smile at him.

Harry looks almost offended. "It's not as if they're choosing where to be sorted."

"But they get sorted there for a reason, right? So the rest of us know what they are." Now it's the chicken being decimated.

"I guess so..." Harry looks uncomfortable, and she would give up her new quill to hear what he is thinking right now.

He looks up and she sees him watching the Slytherin eighth-years. Then Malfoy looks up, and he and Harry are looking at each other, a bit more than just catching each others' eyes. And that's a mystery if anything. Harry and Malfoy having a truce?

* * *

><p>When Harry, Ron and Hermione leave the feast they can see the Slytherin eighth-years in front of them, heading for the dungeons. The trio starts heading for the stairs when a voice rings out over the Entrance Hall.<p>

"Potter!" Tracey Davis leaves her fellow Slytherins and starts to walk over to him.

"Eh... yes?" Harry looks surprised at Tracey, and he can see in the corner of his eye that Ron starts to draw his wand.

"There is something you should know."

By now a lot of eyes are focused on the conversation. Tracey straightens up and her eyes burn.

"Do not make the mistake to think that all Slytherins are the same." She glares back to her house mates. "Not all of us were loyal to the Dark Lord."

There is silence. Many eyes go to the three persons next to the dungeon entrance and a muffled mumble spreads in the hall.

"Tracey, get over here." Blaise's voice is cold and sharp. "Now."

The girl turns on her heel and heads past the others down to the dungeons. The mumbling grows louder and someone points in the Slytherins' direction. The three of them turn around with straight backs and follow Tracey out of sight.


	3. Chapter 2: Tutoring

**Chapter 2: Tutoring**

* * *

><p>First day of term, and everything is strangely normal. First-years running around ending up lost, students carrying books and wandering the corridors to the next class, the last of the summer still warming the castle. It's hard to believe that less than half a year ago there was a battle right here. A battle where people fought for their beliefs, died for their beliefs. A scene where a lot of horrors took place, and Harry still sees it. The Great Hall remains the worst place, but there are still a lot of other places that he has problems facing. One time he ends up close to the staircase to Ravenclaw common room and starts to think about Amycus Carrow and- No. He doesn't want to think. He closes his eyes and turns around, takes another way and ends up late for Transfiguration. He tries to avoid seventh floor except for getting in and out of the common room, and thankfully Ron seems to think that's a good idea too. He knows that he's running away, he knows that he should stop and face it, but he just can't bring himself to do it.<p>

There is no running away from the Great Hall though, not if he doesn't want to go without meals. So he follows Ron and Hermione there three times a day, and it gets easier each time. He can concentrate on the food, his friends, his surroundings, without having to forcefully push away unwanted mental pictures.

One dinner Hermione exchanges a glance with Ron and then starts tentatively. "Harry, I was thinking... Maybe we should take the upper way back to the common room today?"

Harry stiffens up. "The upper way?"

"Yes, taking the seventh floor instead."

"No."

"But I think-"

"No."

"Harry, you can't walk around it forever. You need to go up there!"

"No!"

"Ron will come too."

"Yeah, maybe I should bring Malfoy and we can have a cosy reunion!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything like that!"

Harry just leaves the table and walks out of the hall.

And then there is the staring. People look at him in corridors, some even turn around and stare at his back. Sometimes it make him want to scream. He's been walking these corridors for six years, and now they look at him as if he had sprouted antlers. Or maybe just a halo. His face grows grim and bitter at the thought. These are the times where Ron and Hermione have learned to keep quiet in pure self-preservation.

But he has to admit that it's good to be back too. After a year on the run, the routines of school work are soothing. The lessons are interesting but demand focus, and most of the time he thinks he does a pretty good job. But best of all is to be back with his friends. Ron and Hermione are the persons closest to him in his life, but it's not the same thing. Sitting in the common room, talking and laughing, just enjoying the warmth of being among friends. Where Neville whines about a broken bottle of ink, Ron announces the latest Quidditch scores, Hermione panicking about the possibility that today's transfiguration lesson will be at the N.E.W.T.s and Seamus talking happily about the sixth-year Ravenclaw girl who Harry just _has_ to ask out. Well, the latest makes him a bit blushed and uncomfortable, but it's still a part of how it's supposed to be.

And lastly there is Malfoy. He's not sure if that's a good or a bad one, but it's a kind of fascinating one. Every time their eyes meet he feels a faint echo from the feeling at the handshake in Grimmauld Place. And Malfoy _is_ different now. He still comes with an air of arrogance, but it's not the insolent bully from their old school days. He is polite and concise during lessons, but keeps his head down and never draws attention to himself if he can avoid it. When people shout insults at him in the corridors he just keeps on walking, ignoring them in untroubled indifference. In some way you have to admire him.

oOo

Even though there are only twenty students returning to repeat seventh year they are all placed in a separate class instead of with the ordinary seventh-years. Harry is grateful, he does not want to share classes too with Ginny. It's bad enough to share common room. It's just been barely a week but he's already dead tired of the wounded puppy look on her face when she observes him. He can feel her eyes on him when he's talking to Ron and Hermione, when he plays cards with Seamus, when he does his homework. Suddenly the library seems more and more tempting.

It would have been easier if not for the fact that everyone felt the need to butt in. Seamus is clearly on his side though, talking about how it is so nice for Harry to be free, and how they really never fitted together. Hermione and Lavender Brown thinks it's all so sad, they were such a nice couple. Ron is torn in-between. He does support his best mate's choice, but he still doesn't like that his baby sister is hurt because of Harry. Dean Thomas thinks Ginny is better off without him and that he's a stupid git who should be ashamed of himself. Only Neville has the decency to stay out of it.

Lunch is a noisy event. Harry sits next to Ron and Hermione as usual, the rest of the Gryffindor eighth-year boys around them. Ginny is thankfully sitting with some girls from her class far down the table.

"So Harry, seen any girl you like yet?" Seamus grins at Harry.

Harry mumbles something and shoots a pea at him.

"Well, he still has Ginny." Hermione clears her throat.

Ron looks darkly at Harry. "If he can decide how he wants it any time soon, that is."

"Oh come on, it's over between them, everyone knows that." Seamus still is enthusiastic. "I bet he can get whatever girl he wants."

"Yeah, and treat her like he treated Ginny?" Dean sounds acidly. "I think it might be better if he wouldn't date at all."

"Now it's not that bad. "Hermione looks offended. "She's just been missing him. I'm sure all they need is some time."

"And I'm sure," Neville is inserting with a firm voice, "that Harry would be thrilled if you all talked to him instead of pretending he isn't there."

There is an embarrassed silence, and everyone returns to their food. Harry shoots Neville a grateful look. He then turns his focus to Slytherin table, and finds that Draco is looking at him again, as if it's a challenge. They keep staring at each other until the corner of Harry's mouth starts to twitch, and he bows his head once in defeat. He should have known better than to try and stare down the man with the mask.

oOo

It's interesting to have classes with all the houses at once. Harry knows most of them, all of the Hufflepuffs and half of the Ravenclaws were members of Dumbldore's Army. It's sad to see that the climate in the Great Hall the first night is reflected in classes too though. Some of the teachers do obviously share the feeling that Slytherin are out of favour. It's worst for Draco of course, and the Transfiguration teacher is outright mean to him. Even if this makes Harry uneasy there's not really anything he can do. He does nod at Draco when they meet in the corridors though, the least he can do is tell him that he respects him in some way.

On Thursday morning Harry has had enough. Just before the bell rings, their teacher 'accidentally' pushes down a big box of papers that flies away all over the floor, and tells Draco to stay and pick them up. When the others leave, Harry walks over and starts picking up papers too.

"What are you doing?" Draco freezes and looks at Harry.

"Picking up papers."

Draco unfreezes and turns back to the papers again.

"Why?"

Harry frowns. "I just... She's not fair."

Draco delivers a hollow smirk. "Welcome to my world."

"I'm sorry." Harry frowns. "I wish I could do more."

"You've already saved the world once, you shouldn't waste time on trying to save me." Draco's face is cold and dismissive.

"I just don't like you being treated like that." Harry puts the last papers back in the box and shrugs. "Should we go? I don't want to be late for next class."

They walk together to next class. When they reach the door Draco turns to Harry.

"Leave it, Potter. You can't save everyone." He enters the classroom and takes his seat, leaving Harry confused on the doorstep.

* * *

><p>"Potter."<p>

Draco stands outside the door when Harry walks out from Charms.

"What do you want?" Harry stops up and looks cautiously at him.

"I just wanted-"

Ron and Hermione walks up to Harry and glares at him. Draco glares back at them in disdain.

"Just get out of here you slimy Death Eater!" Ron has already balled his hands to fists. "No one wants to be seen with you!"

"Funny, I was so certain I wasn't talking to you. Or wait, maybe you don't allow your friends to talk for themselves? That's sad, since I can't see any case where that would be an improvement."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry gives him a irritated glare.

Draco turns to Harry again. "Can I talk to you? Without these two?"

Harry hesitates and then turns down the corridor, opposite direction from the rest of the class. "This better be good."

"Harry!" Ron looks dumbfounded. "You can't be serious!"

Hermione looks worried.

"Come on, what is he going to do? _Crucio_ me?" Harry shakes his head and looks resolutely at Draco. "Coming?"

When they are beyond earshot Draco speaks up. "Actually I wondered if we can't go to an empty classroom or so. To make sure we won't be interrupted."

"Sure..." Harry looks curiously at Draco, then turns around and waves at his friends to go on without him. Ron doesn't look pleased.

They walk side by side to the unused classroom at the end of the corridor. When they are inside Harry turns to Draco with a determined face.

"So. What is this important thing you want to discuss with me?"

"Well." The insecure face from their meeting in Grimmauld Place flashes up again. "Actually I don't want to discuss anything."

Harry's eyebrow raises. "No?"

"No." Draco takes a deep breath. "I want to apologize." He closes his eyes and bows his head.

A choking sound can be heard from Harry. "You want to do what? Or I mean... I just got a bit taken by surprise."

Draco takes some steadying breathes before he looks up and locks his eyes with Harry's. "I want to apologize. First for how I acted in school. I did not behave well."

"I guess I-"

"Please, let me finish or I don't know if I can do this." He bites his lip and then continues. "Secondly for trying to curse you in the bathroom two years ago. Thirdly..." He takes a deep breath. "Thirdly for my actions against you during the war. I'm sorry." The last words come in haste and are almost inaudible.

Harry stares at him.

"I know that it is a lot to ask, but I wanted to say it." Draco bows his head again.

"I just... Did you just.." Harry shakes his head. "What I was trying to say... First, we're not those kids anymore. They belong in another world. A world that we have forever left behind us. Apology accepted."

Draco slowly looks up again and tentatively meets his eyes.

"Secondly..." Harry breathes a few times. "You were very angry. Not only angry, I can't even imagine what you were feeling there. You wanted to attack me. I wanted to attack you. I almost killed you. How can I refuse? Apology accepted."

Draco swallows and Harry looks very serious.

"Thirdly. You did a lot of bad things during the war. You did some good too, showing that you're actually not an evil person. But still..." Harry shakes his head. "I just don't know... Even if I can forgive it I sure can't forget it. Not for a long time. But if you really mean it, I guess I can accept your apology."

There's an audibly exhale and Draco closes his eyes again. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me."

"Well, I have something obvious to ask you." Harry looks intently at Draco.

"Oh? What?"

"Two years ago I almost killed you." Harry swallows. "I used _Sectumsempa_ on you, without knowing what it did, just knowing that it was harmful. There is no excuse for what I did, but I've regretted it many times and I am sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me?"

Draco blinks. "Of course. I just got what I deserved. Accepted."

"No you didn't. You didn't deserve to die."

"Whatever. Let's not talk about that." Draco walks over to the window and looks out.

"So..." Harry fiddles with his sleeve. "I guess I should go back before Ron and Hermione start looking for me.

"Heaven forbid. You better hurry."

Harry looks over at Draco's stiff back. "Bye Malfoy. Thank you."

"Bye Potter."

* * *

><p>It's Sunday afternoon. In the common room there's a stubborn Hermione who refuses to let Harry and Ron look at her homework. <em>"This is the N.E.W.T. year! How will you learn if you just copy me?"<em> After that she falls into an endless nagging about doing the homework in time. Harry flees to the library.

The Potions essay is due tomorrow morning, and Harry is thoroughly and totally stuck. He groans and rests his head on the desk. At least it's not Snape, but he'll still be in trouble if he doesn't hand in his work on time. A voice startles him out of his thoughts.

"Problems, Potter?" Draco stands next to the desk, looking down on him.

"Potions. Why?"

Draco smirks. "A bit of a last minute case, I see."

"I suppose you did it ages ago?" Harry glares irritated at the other boy.

"Of course."

"Good for you. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"...you're going back to sleep?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Harry turns back to his parchment and tries to formulate something more to write, but nothing comes to mind. He opens his Potions book and looks for something that sounds right. Nothing. And everything would be much easier if not for the fact that Draco still stands next to him.

"What do you want?" Harry snaps when his patience is gone.

"With your skills in Potions you'll be here until Thursday."

"Thank you, now I feel much better!"

"You know..." Draco hesitates. "If you'd like... I'm actually good at Potions, and you could use some help."

"You're offering to help me?" Harry stares at Draco in disbelief.

Draco sighs and sits down next to him. "You can't be a total failure. Let me see what you've written so far."

It's actually much easier with someone explaining the thing to you. He wouldn't go as far as saying it's fun, but he can see how it could be interesting. An hour later he has the finished essay in front of him. And suddenly he knows more about thornweed than he ever thought he would, and he can even tell when and why it's a good use in healing potions. He can't help but smiling at his tutor.

"This was awesome. Really. I learned a lot."

Draco shrugs. "It's not that hard."

"We can't all be like you, only the highest grades all the time." Harry presses his lips together. "Is there even a single class you're not good at?"

"Of course not." Draco looks down at the desk, frowning. "Or actually... yes."

"Oh, really?"

"You're probably not going to believe it but..." He hesitates and frowns again. "I'm not really that good at Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry stares at him. "You? You have to be kidding! With all that you have..." He stops and looks away. There is an uncomfortable silence.

The hard, blank mask is back on Draco's face. He takes his books, nods coldly at Harry and leaves the library.

oOo

Monday morning is always harder than the rest. If nothing else because it starts with double Potions. It's just as frustrating as usual, Harry just can't make sense of it. It's good to be next to Hermione, but there is only so much she can help with. When the class is over and they get their new homework Harry groans inwards. He really hates Potions.

Out in the corridor he ends up next to Draco. They walk in silence for a bit until Harry speaks.

"So, you're off to do the Potions homework now I guess?"

"For your information I do my Potions on Tuesdays." Draco gives him a patronising glance. "Some of us plan our homework."

"You sound like Hermione."

Draco snorts indignantly. "If you didn't start throwing insults around you I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me. You'll probably need it."

"That would be really..." Harry smiles, a bit surprised. "If your offer still stands I'd be glad to."

"See you in library after lunch tomorrow then." With that Draco turns and disappears down a corridor.

oOo

Draco is already in place when Harry arrives at the library. He looks up and nods to Harry when he sits down in the chair next to him.

"You need to read chapter twelve and thirteen if you haven't done that."

Harry sighs and picks out his book.

After a while they start with the essays, and most of the time it's Draco explaining things to Harry. It works well though, and Harry actually understands what he's writing now.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking..."

"Don't strain yourself."

"No, listen. About Defence Against the Dark Arts..."

Draco stiffens.

"You know, that's something that I'm actually good at. And since you've been helping me with Potions I thought..." Harry breaks off when he sees Draco's face.

After a couple of very long seconds Draco starts to speak. "You're offering to teach me?"

"Yes. If you'd like."

Draco is quiet for so long that Harry thinks he has dropped the subject.

"I think I'd like that." Draco speaks in a low, careful voice.

Harry smiles. "I've got Quidditch training tomorrow, but Thursday, would that be OK? After dinner?"

"I'll make time. Where should I meet you?"

* * *

><p>The stares and contemptuous faces are everywhere, and usually they are just a part of the day. But today Draco has had enough and decides to skip lunch and instead taking a long walk on his own. The sun still warms a bit and it's a nice day for a wandering around the lake. Almost halfway he spots someone sitting by the shore. His first reaction is to turn around. Being alone with a stranger this far away from the castle when you're the most hated person in school is not a wise decision. But then he just gets fed up with it all and decides to go on. When he gets closer he sees that there was no need to worry though, it's Harry. He walks over to him.<p>

"Hello Potter."

Harry keeps his eyes out over the lake. "Malfoy."

"I know why I'm missing lunch, what about you?"

"The war."

Draco looks surprised. "Last time I checked the war was over?"

Harry just glares impatiently at him and then focuses at the lake again. Draco pushes a stone back and forth with his shoe, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Sit down, Malfoy, you're irritating."

Draco sits down next to him. They sit in silence for some time, but it feels relaxed.

"Don't tell me that the war doesn't haunt you too. You must have seen a lot of bad things." Harry shoots a glance at Draco.

Draco inhales deeply. "Of course it does." He exhales slowly. "There were things I saw, things I did... Some of it you know about of course."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. You could be one of the few who can understand." He rubs his face. "I think it would be nice. If you want to listen." There is a pause, Draco is staring far away. "You have no idea how it feels to cast a Cruciatus. To see the person screaming and begging and..." Draco swallows and falls silent.

Harry's lips are pressed tight together and he looks steadily out over the lake again. Draco looks away. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

There's a small sigh from Harry and he turns back with a half smile. "Sorry. Talk, I will listen."

Draco hesitates, but keeps on talking. "You know, I still went to school last year. They tried to make classes like usual, but it just wasn't the same. Everyone was frightened. No one, not even the teachers could focus on the studies. It was a nightmare." He sighs. "Having the mark helped me, they usually left me alone. That might be the only time that damn thing has caused something positive for me. But we still had to cope with it, witness the torture and humiliation. You can't live in those surroundings and still be the same."

"I know." Harry plays with his shoelaces. "I should have been there."

"I doubt it would have made any difference. Except you would have been handed over to the Dark Lord, and we wouldn't have been here today. You can't save everyone, Potter."

"Speaking of which." Harry goes on. "When I met you at Malfoy Manor, why didn't you tell on us? A word from you and they would have summoned Voldemort at once. But you didn't."

"I don't know. I was so frightened, but seeing you there... I guess... I just didn't want you to die. At least not because of me." Draco looks away. "You can't imagine how it was, living there with him. It was my home, and suddenly it was all tainted by him. By fear. It was clear all the time that my family and I were a disgrace, one wrong breath and we would be the next victims."

"And still you lied for me."

"Yeah. I guess you've always made me do ill-advised things." Draco's lips are pressed together, but his eyes are slightly amused.

"You know, I did listen to your hearing at the ministry. I really don't buy all this 'Draco Malfoy the evil Death Eater' stuff that they talk about back at the castle. I don't believe you ever wanted to be a Death Eater. I don't believe you are evil."

"But I still am one."

"As far as I'm concerned you _were_ one. Not anymore. And honestly, you weren't even a good one." Harry smiles a bit at Draco. "You didn't take the mark voluntarily, you defied Voldemort and you switched sides. If your heart had been in it you would have killed Dumbledore that night. But you didn't. Being a Death Eater doesn't depend on a mark on your skin, but your allegiance to Voldemort. I know you don't support him, and I know you're not a Death Eater anymore."

Draco sits quietly and stares out over the water, visibly fighting to keep his mask in place. Harry leans over and softly brushes some hair out of Draco's eyes.

"Come on, Malfoy. Time to go back or we'll miss class."

Harry stands up and reaches out a hand for Draco, who takes it and stands up too. They walk together back to the castle, silent and both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Harry is on his way from lunch back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione bickering behind him. Suddenly there's a hand on his arm and he stops to turn around.<p>

"Parkinson?"

"Potter. Can I talk to you?" The look in her eyes is equal to a new ice age.

Harry looks around and sees that Ron and Hermione have walked up behind him, their eyes at Pansy. "Sure. Talk."

Pansy straighten herself up and looks at Harry. "It's about Draco. I want to know what you're up to."

"Up to?"

"What are you two doing together?"

"Honestly, Parkinson, that's none of your business!" Harry snaps at her as he feels his anger with the girl rise.

"Oh yes. Draco is my business." Pansy lifts her chin ever so little. Harry explodes.

"Now listen here! I don't like you, and some months ago you made it clear to everyone what fate you wished me. Even you must understand that I don't respect what you want very much. I suggest you just get out of here before things get uncomfortable!"

Pansy backs off, presses her lips tight together and then turns and flees.

oOo

Back in the common room Hermione takes out a big book and is soon absorbed while Ron challenges Harry to a game of chess. It's not long before Ron gives up on Harry though.

"What's up mate? You are obviously somewhere else."

Harry tousles his hair even more and bites his lip. "I'm thinking about Parkinson."

"Forget about her, she's not worth it. She's just a stinking Slytherin bitch."

"No, I just... I wonder if I was too hard on her."

"Too hard?" Hermione lifts her head from her book. "You got a bad conscience for telling her off?"

"Yes... maybe."

"Why?" Ron looks dumbfounded. "I don't get it, you all heard her. She wanted to sell you out. She should be happy that you didn't just punch her in the face."

"Yes, but maybe she was just scared?"

"And we weren't?" Hermione slaps her book shut. "We were all scared, our lives were on the line and more than that. But you didn't see any of us wanting to hand you over."

"It was war." Harry looks at Hermione. "We all did questionable things during the war."

"I can't believe it. You of all people are defending her."

Harry sighs and continues with a thin voice. "But you can't dispute that she was right. If I had gone earlier..."

"You know that it wasn't like that." Hermione's voice grows very soft. "Harry, you couldn't have done it any differently. It wasn't your fault."

Harry rises from the chair. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He turns and walks up to the dormitory.


	4. Chapter 3: Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter 3: Defence Against the Dark Arts**

* * *

><p>It's Thursday afternoon and Harry is late. He and Draco have set up a routine, Tuesday Potions in the library, Thursday defence training in some unused classroom. Harry got hold up in the common room where Hermione never stopped talking, and it took some time and a bad excuse before he could sneak out. While their study sessions in the library are pretty public, Draco still wants their defence training to be kept quiet. Harry doesn't like to lie to his friends, but he reasons that it actually isn't a big thing he's keeping from them.<p>

He sneaks into the classroom with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I thought Hermione would never shut up. Have you waited long?"

"Just a bit. I guessed you were held up somewhere." Draco walks over to the door and casts some locking spells. "Should we start?"

Usually they start with the theoretical part and their homework, and after that they work with learning new counter-curses and other defensive spells. Finally they'll go on to duelling, to learn to use the spells while in a fight. This is the part they both like best, and Draco is getting increasingly better.

"No, you're doing that wrong. You have to move up and then counter-clockwise. Here, I'll show you." Harry walks over to Draco and stands behind him, covering his wand hand with his own. "Like this." Waving Draco's wand he feels him stiffen up, and he's suddenly aware of how close they are standing. He quickly lets go of Draco and steps back, feeling an annoying blush creep up his neck.

"I think you've got it now," Harry mumbles and clears his throat. "Should we try the shield now?"

oOo

Hermione is thoughtful. Harry said he would just look up a book at the library. It's been two hours now. And it's Thursday. She's not that stupid that she can't see the pattern. Every Thursday after dinner Harry comes with some vague excuse and disappears for the rest of the evening. And he refuses to say where he's been. There's something going on here. And if it's something Hermione

doesn't like it is not to know.

She looks over at Ron. He's sitting in one of the big chairs next to the fire and reads a Quidditch magazine. When it comes to Harry's whereabouts he's totally clueless. As usual. She smiles fondly at him.

"Ron, come on."

"Huh? What?"

"Put that down and come with me. There's something we got to do."

"Hermione... I've done enough work for tonight! Come off it!"

"It's not about homework-"

"That'll be a first," Ron whispers under his breath.

"-it's about Harry."

"What about him?"

"Just come now. We're going to find him."

"I swear, sometimes you really don't make sense." Ron follows Hermione and they disappear through the hole out of the common room.

"But Hermione, it's soon curfew."

"Honestly Ron, you're a prefect, remember?" She smiles innocently. "We're just patrolling the corridors."

They walk down the corridors, looking for anything out of the ordinary. But all is silent, no one more seems to be out walking. When they come to fifth floor they're meeting the first person.

"Macmillian." Hermione smiles at the Head Boy.

"Granger. Weasley. Out late?"

"Just checking the corridors. You know, you haven't seen Harry?"

"Potter? No, sorry."

"Well. Good night."

"Good night." Ernie Macmillian starts walking down the corridor, but suddenly turns. "Granger? If it's any help I saw him earlier tonight."

"You did? Where?"

"Third floor, he was entering the classroom next to the broken statue."

"Thank you!" Hermione grins. _Got you._

When they reach the door Ron finds it locked. One of Hermione's _Alohomora_ later and it's still locked.

"Hmm." Hermione inspects the door. "It is warded. Strange."

A couple of muffled thumps can be heard from the inside.

"Can you take it down?"

Hermione just smiles and starts to cast.

oOo

Draco is maybe not the best when it comes to defensive spells, but he's a really good duellist. Often they forget that the purpose of the duel is to rehearse defensive spells, and both fall into a blur of ducking, jumping and casting offensive spells. This night is no exception.

Then suddenly three things happen at the same time. Hermione opens the door and enters, Harry looks up at her and lowers his wand, and Draco casts his spell. The spell hits Harry square in the chest and he smashes into the wall with a loud thud.

"What the hell?" In no time Ron has drawn his wand and jabbed it in Draco's throat. "If you even think of moving you'll be forever sorry!"

Draco sends Ron a disdainful glance and looks at Harry. "Potter, are you OK?"

With Hermione's help Harry gets to his feet. "I think so." He pauses. "Take it easy Ron."

"That bloody ferret face just attacked you!" Ron is getting redder in the face for every minute. He turns to Draco. "Give me one reason not to curse you into fucking oblivion right now!"

Draco stares coldly at Ron. "Language, Weasley." He turns back to Harry and lifts an eyebrow in question.

"Yes. I'm OK. Wow." Harry massages his chest. "I guess you won that one." He grins. "And Ron, back down."

Draco smirks at Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione has raised her wand pointing at Draco too, but her narrowed eyes travel between him and Harry. "You tell us right now what's going on here!"

Harry sighs. "Honestly, it's OK, you can put away your wands."

"I thought you two had stopped fighting."

"Yes! We were only practising."

"Potter." Draco looks bored. "Can you ask your pet to back down, he's getting a bit annoying."

"Practising?" Hermione takes Harry's arm.

Ron splutters a bit until he finds his voice. "You filthy Death Eater! I knew you were untrustworthy and up to no good! Just wait until people find out that you go around attacking Harry Potter! You'll be in Azkaban before breakfast!"

Draco snorts.

Hermione tugs at Harry's arm.

"Shut up! All of you!" Three faces turns to Harry. "Hermione, let go of my arm. Ron, Put. Your. Wand. Down. Malfoy, just shut up." There is silence.

Harry runs a hand through his hair. "We are just practising, doing our homework for Defence Against the Dark Arts and got a bit carried away. Some new spells we tried and-"

"Wait." Ron lowers his wand slowly. "You are teaching him?"

"Well. Yes."

"You're teaching a bloody Death Eater how to fight? To defend himself? Are you out of your mind?"

"Ron." Harry rubs his face. "You know he's not that anymore. Just take it easy."

"Like hell I will! You're taking his side! He's up to something and then you'll be sorry. And if you refuse to see that for yourself... Well you don't need me then, do you?" Ron turns and storms out of the room.

Draco smirks. "Well, that went well."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry looks tired. "Hermione, can you talk to him?"

"You know, he has got a point." She stares apprehensively at Draco.

"Oh come on! We are just doing school work and having a bit of fun. And yeah, I'm training him in some defensive spells, just as I taught the lot of you in Dumbledore's Army. There's no difference. All I'm doing is helping a friend out. The war is over and he's no more of a Death Eater than you and me. You do know that he got cleared at the hearing."

Hermione gives Draco a stern glare. "I still don't trust you." She gives Harry a small smile. "See you back in the common room. I'll go and try to do some damage control."

She leaves and the boys are left alone. They pick up their books and pack their bags in silence. Neither of them really know what to say. When they go for the door Draco speaks up with a curious voice.

"So, I'm a friend now?" He lifts a curious eyebrow.

Harry looks up at him. "Yeah, I guess you are."

* * *

><p>Draco turns a corner and spots Harry in the other end of the corridor. He's just entering a classroom, one that Draco knows is empty. He stands still, hesitating for a couple of minutes. He could go to the library, there's still time left to get some work done before it closes. Or he can go down to his common room, getting stared at by the first-years, if he doesn't just hide in his dormitory again. Or he can go after Potter. He should do the first, but he doesn't want to. He wants to go after Potter. He walks over to the door, and since that Harry is really bad at wards a simple <em>Alohomora<em> is enough to unlock the door. He opens it and walks in. Harry stands at the window, his back against the door. When Draco enters he swirls around and stares in surprise, visible tracks of tears on his cheeks.

Draco stares at him. "Potter, are you crying?"

"No." Harry dries away the last traitorous traces of tears. "What do you want?"

"I saw you enter and I thought it would be OK if I came in." Draco looks hesitant.

"The locking charm wasn't a hint that I wanted to be alone?"

Draco looks uncomfortable. "I didn't think that included me."

"Your feeling of self-importance knows no boundaries, does it?"

"What can I say, it's not easy to be as good as me." He shoots Harry a haughty glance, but his heart isn't in it.

Harry gives him an odd glance and sits down on a chair.

Draco casts the locking spells on the door, then moves a chair and sits down facing him. "I can listen."

"I don't think..."

"It's the war, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But it's just... It's hard to talk about."

"I can listen, and maybe I can understand."

"No, you can't."

"How do you know that?"

"You have never killed anybody."

There's silence.

"Potter, you're right. I can't fully know how that feels." Draco uncertainly reaches out a hand and takes Harry's. "But you did what you had to do, and he was a monster, not even human. Don't feel bad about that."

"I'm not talking about Voldemort." Harry pulls back his hand and looks away, pained. "I talk about the loved ones."

Draco blinks. "I'm not following you now."

"The ones who died in the last battle. They didn't need to die if it wasn't for me."

"I'm still not following you." Draco's eyes narrows.

Harry exhales loudly, drops his hands in his lap and turns around with a face torn between pain and anger. "If only I had been faster! It took me almost a year out there, if I had been faster..." Harry bows his head and hides his face in his hands. "Or if only I had left the damn castle earlier, before the Death Eaters came. If I had gone to meet him then, they would still be alive."

Draco squirms a bit on his chair at the mentioning of the Death Eaters attack, but he doesn't say anything.

"They died because of my incompetence. My godson will grow up with never having known his parents because of me." Harry looks up and stares at the desk in front of him. "So many good persons dead and wounded, just because of me. And they call me their saviour." Harry folds his arms on the desk and hides his face in his arms.

Draco looks a bit taken aback, fighting to find words. "Potter, I probably won't persuade you that it wasn't your fault just by saying it, but I'll try anyway. It wasn't your fault." He puts a tentative hand on Harry's back. "They didn't die because of you, they died because they believed in something. Something they were prepared to fight for. Something they were prepared to die for. And that was a decision they took, something that wasn't about you at all." Draco starts to slowly stroke Harry's back. "You had your part to do, and you did it perfectly. You saved the lives of many innocent people that day."

"But they all trusted me." Harry talks down in the desk. "They put all their faith in me, that I would save them. And I failed them."

"Harry, this isn't nice, but it's the truth. You can't fight a war without casualties. And it isn't anybody's fault who dies and who lives."

Harry lifts his head a little. "I take it you never heard about Potterwatch. It was an underground radio programme during the war." Harry gives a snort that is almost a sob. "Just listen to the name. And then hearing yourself being described as 'the triumph of good'..." He shakes his head in contempt.

"Now listen to me. It doesn't work that way! People looked up to you, but that doesn't mean you were responsible for them. You were asked to do far too much, and you did it anyway. You were asked to go to your own death for crying out loud. And you did it. You were prepared to die to save everyone else."

Harry's voice is barely more than a whisper. "I did die."

This time the silence is ringing through the room.

"You did what?" Draco's voice is a croak, and he looks dumbstruck.

"Well, I should have died, but I didn't. Instead I just... stopped living. For some time. Something like that."

Draco opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. "Mother said... She saw the Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse, but that it didn't work. There was this thing with the Dark Lord after the curse was cast, but she never said anything about..."

"Well, I don't know what happened while I was at that other place."

"At that other place?" Draco looks as if about to faint.

"Yes. There were..." He pauses. "I don't like to talk about it if that's OK."

"Of course."

There's a silence again, this time with both of them lost in thoughts. After a while Harry looks up at Draco, eyes still a bit red, but otherwise looking pretty relaxed.

"You were right."

"Of course I was." Draco gives a vague smirk.

Harry's mouth turns to a small and cautious smile. "You were able to listen." His eyes are still pained and tired, but the smile stays in place. His voice turns to a whisper again. "Thank you."

Draco reaches out for Harry's hand, presses it once and then lets go of it again. "And now, do you want to go back to your common room, or are you up for some more Potions?" There's a raised eyebrow and a taunting smirk, but his eyes are surprisingly soft.

* * *

><p>"Tracey, we have to talk." Draco gives the girl a stern look.<p>

"I don't think I want to talk to you."

"You're still in Slytherin, you can't get away from that. And you will listen to me."

"I'm not afraid of you, _Malfoy_."

"And here I was, thinking that you weren't stupid." Stronger persons have backed off from the look in Draco's eyes. "Sit down. Now."

Tracey sits down and crosses her legs. "I still think you're a filthy excuse for a human being."

"You understand that you're only making this harder for you?" Draco's eyes can freeze a whole continent by now. "You will understand that you are a Slytherin, and there are some things that come with that."

Tracey tries to look bored, but starts to look a bit nervous.

"Slytherins are loyal to their own." Draco talks slow and distinctly. "Your little stunt at the start of term... let's say that I'm disappointed in you."

"I still have a free will!"

"Yes, but use it wisely. If you don't care about turning your own house against you..." Draco leans in and looks her intently in the eyes. "You don't want me as your enemy."

"I'm not afraid of you! You have no power here anymore!" Tracey's voice crackles slightly.

"Are you sure of that?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Draco's voice is really smooth now, but his eyes are not. "I think I'm the one to decide when this conversation is over."

"I'm a prefect, you should be listening to me!"

"Tracey, time to start thinking."

"You're just a disgusting bully."

"I've been called worse. Now, loyalty. Do you get what that means?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

Tracey looks sulky, but keeps talking. "Sticking up for your housemates. Keep their backs free and support them. Not harm them."

"Good. And you will listen to me?"

"Like hell I will!"

"Well, one out of two isn't that bad." Draco leans back. "You can go."

* * *

><p>The library is quietly buzzing and dozing in the bright sun. Harry and Draco sit at one of the tables working with an essay each, mostly in silence. Then there is a 'pop', and a small projectile of tightly crumpled parchment lies on their desk. They look at each other with surprised faces, shrug and go back to work. The second projectile hits Draco in the back. So does the third, but the fourth lands on the desk again. Harry's hands are clenched into tight fists.<p>

"Don't. Just ignore them." Draco talks in a hushed voice.

"But they are acting like children."

"They probably are."

Harry looks over his shoulder at the same time as the fifth projectile falls off Draco's back. A boy and a girl sit at the table behind them, both with alike smirks on their faces, maybe second- or third-years.

Harry turns back to Draco and hisses. "One more and I go and rip their heads off!"

Draco looks amused but still keeps his voice in a whisper. "Well well, our Saviour is a bit upset today. Threatening children with those kind of things. My my..."

"Shut it, Malfoy, this isn't fun!"

There's a deep sigh from Draco. "Potter. This is how it works. If you're with me you better get used to it."

"Well I'm not going to accept that-"

Another projectile hits Draco in the back. He lays a hand on Harry's arm. "Potter, don't bother."

"You're just accepting this?" Harry speaks through clenched teeth.

"I don't have a choice, I can't take on the whole school. I admit that it's nice that you trying to stand up for me, but even you can't take on the whole school either."

Next projectile hits Harry in the head. Harry presses his lips to a tight line and his eyes are burning. "Watch me."

He stands up and turns to the children, whose smirks die as Harry comes closer. He leans in over their table until his eyes are in height with theirs. He talks with a low, steady voice.

"Do you know who I am?"

There is silence, the children don't move a muscle.

"I said, do you know who I am?

The girl nods, and the boy hurries to do so too.

"Good. I'm glad that we all know where we stand. Now, do you really think it's a good idea to make me angry?"

The girl looks like she's about to cry and the boy just stares. Then he talks with a fast and small voice.

"We didn't mean to hit you, we just wanted to hit him." Both he and the girl nods.

"This can take time I see." Harry's eyes narrow. "Do you think it's a good idea to make me angry?"

The children look at each other.

"Which year are you in? Harry starts to look impatient.

"Third."

"Well then you should be able to answer a simple yes or no question. Let's try it shall we?" He makes a pause. "Do you think it's a good idea to make me angry?"

"No." The girl speaks up at last. "But we didn't-"

"Do you know who that is?" Harry points at Draco who is standing next to the other desk, watching them.

Both children look frightened and look at each other, both thinking hard to find a proper answer. Then the girl speaks up again.

"That's Malfoy."

"Correct. That is Draco Malfoy, and he is my _friend_. I'm just going to presume that you know what a friend is. Now, what do you think happens when someone treats him bad?"

The girl looks down and mumbles. "You'll get angry."

"Exactly. I can see that we understand each other." Harry turns to go, but then turns back. "A lot of people treat him bad without knowing why. He does not deserve it." There's a pause. "He saved my life."

Harry walks over to Draco. "I think I'm done here." He starts to collect his things. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Sounds like a good idea." A small amused smile hides in the corner of Draco's mouth.

They walk out of the library and starts down the corridor.

"Third floor?"

Draco nods and they walk towards the disused classroom at third floor that they often use.

"You know, Potter, that was absolutely using your fame to get what you wanted." Draco really sounds amused now, even if his face is still unmoving. "I thought you were above that?"

Harry scowls. "Well I had to do something, and I wanted to make it last."

"So now the Saviour walks around scaring children? It has a certain charm." Draco smirks.

"No, I'm not. But I wanted them to tell their friends, and probably to get the word around enough for some of the younger students to back off and not attack you anymore. And stop calling me that."

They walk into the classroom and Draco does the usual warding. He sits down at a desk and starts to take out his books.

"Potter, why do you bother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Defending me. There is no reason you should do that, we both know that I deserve what I get."

"We've been through this. You don't. You've done bad things, yes, but you don't deserve this." Harry sits down on a desk and looks at Draco. "Do you mind?"

"I don't want your pity."

"That's not it. It's not fair, that's all."

"I thought I had told you that you can't save everyone."

Harry bites his lip. "I believe that you're worth a try."

Draco looks up, his eyes swirling with emotions. "Potter. Sit down and do your essay."

* * *

><p>It's ten minutes left until Herbology starts, and Harry and Draco are walking through the corridors and out of the castle. Harry seems to be lost in thoughts.<p>

"I was thinking that maybe you can help me with a thing?" Harry looks at Draco with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Maybe I can."

"It's about Parkinson."

"Pansy? What about her?"

"Just... I think that I might have treated her bad."

"Well, I guess no one will really blame you for that. She did say some stupid things, in just the worst place and at the worst time. Pansy is actually a sweetie, but she's not the most brainy girl."

"But I'm such a hypocrite if I'm accepting all the bad things me and my friends did during the war, and can't forgive her for one single outburst of being scared."

Draco looks pensive. "I see. What do you want me to do?"

"I want to talk to her. Without her looking as if she wants to rip my eyes out. Last time we talked we were both a bit... emotional I think."

"You've talked to her?"

"Kind of. It didn't go well. I think I might have threatened her a bit." A blush starts to form on Harry's cheeks. "I'd like to have the option to forgive her. If she likes that of course! I mean, I don't know if she still wishes that I should-"

"Easy, don't twist your tongue. I can talk to her now and see what she says and then I'll tell you after class what she said."

"That sounds good." He sighs. "Let's go and see what carnivorous plant we should cuddle today."

Draco pairs up with Blaise, but Hermione lets go of Ron and offers to work with Harry. The plant they are working with today isn't a carnivore, but it has a whole lot of thorns. They're supposed to gather the small berries, but they are so embedded that you can't use gloves when working. There's a lot silent cursing going on.

"So, Harry, I was thinking."

Harry looks apprehensively at Hermione. "Yes?"

"It's been some time since you and Ginny got some time together, right?"

Harry groans inward. _Here we go again._"Hermione, I don't think-"

"Seeing as it's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, I thought you could ask her to go with you?"

"That's not really-"

"I know you don't feel like it's the same, but you haven't even given her a chance. It's worth a try, right?"

Harry helplessly looks away, seeing Draco and Blaise at the next table looking at him. They have obviously overheard the discussion, and they both smirk at him. Blaise looks amused but Draco looks more annoyed.

"You could ask her after dinner, she'll probably be in the common room by then." Hermione goes on determinately, taking no note of Harry's evasion.

"I think I should get these berries to Professor Sprout now." Harry takes the bowl and hurries to hand them in before Hermione can go on.

When Herbology is over Harry takes his time packing his bag, and tells Ron and Hermione to go on without him. He has seen a white-blond head waiting outside the greenhouse, and he doesn't want his friends to hear that discussion and start bickering about it. But when he comes out it's not only Draco standing there, next to him is Pansy. She has her arms folded over her chest, but her eyes are tentative and not as cold as last time. Harry nods at Draco and turns to Pansy.

"Parkinson."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Pansy puts up her chin defiantly.

Harry looks at her, and then at Draco. "I don't think this is going to work."

"Pansy, snap out of it." Draco kicks the girls shoe. "At least pretend you want to do this."

Pansy lets her arms down and starts kicking softly at the ground, eyes focused on her shoe.

"Parkinson, I just wanted to talk about... I don't really know. Maybe I just wanted to say that it's OK to be scared sometimes, and that all of us make mistakes, but we have to go on anyway." Harry wets his lips, eyes down on Pansy's shoe. "And maybe that there's a lot of bad blood since the war that don't really makes anything better."

Nothing happens and Harry sighs and starts to head for the castle. When he has taken two steps there's a tiny voice behind him.

"I'm sorry." Pansy is looking at him, her eyes full of regret. She looks down and then takes a deep breath, looking up and into Harry's eyes. "I didn't really want you to die, I just very much wanted me _not_ to die. I was panicking and did the only thing that made sense to me just then."

Harry nods. "Accepted. And thank you."

Pansy smiles a tiny smile at Harry, who tentatively returns it. Draco snorts and coughs something that sounds like '_Hufflepuffs'_.

They walk towards the castle all three of them, heading for dinner. When they reach the Great Hall Draco and Pansy glance at each other and then at Harry.

"What?" Harry looks around.

"You might think it's all right to walk around the grounds with two Slytherins, but the rest of the school in there does not. Especially not when it is the two who obviously were on the wrong side in the war." Draco shrugs casually but there's an acerbic tint on his words.

"But that's just bull. We both know your part in the war."

"Yeah, you keep saying that. But you see, the others in there just see the mark on my arm. And they don't want to know what really happened to me and Pansy during the war, they want someone to blame." Draco's eyes are cold and his lips thin. "And they have found that. So why don't you go in now, and then we'll give you a few minutes before we enter."

Harry lifts an amused eyebrow. "Did you really believe that? That I would go in before you so I won't get any stains on my immaculate saint garniture?" He rolls his eyes. "Come on, I'm not going to marry you, just walk in through a door at the same time. And if people can't take that then it's their problem."

Draco and Pansy exchange glances, Pansy shrugs and they follow Harry into the Great Hall.

When they enter there is a dip in the normal buzz from the students, followed by it raising again and a lot of students turning in their seats. Harry turns to Draco and Pansy with a low voice.

"This is just stupid. Do they really not have anything better to talk about?"

Pansy shrugs. "Told you so. Your ickle friends will be all over you, I promise."

"Yeah. I'm afraid so now. See you." Harry says goodbye to Draco and Pansy at the Slytherin table and walks across the hall to the place where his friends sit. Ron looks like he's having a fit and hisses indignantly at Harry when he takes the place opposite him.

"So you're making friends with the filthy snakes now? Are you out of your mind?"

Harry tries to ignore all the eyes on him from his friends nearby. "We just walked together from Herbology, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? I know you insist on having some sick connection with the Death Eater, but the Parkinson bitch too? You don't do things halfway, do you?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione squeaks worriedly. "Please don't tell me you _apologized_ to her!" Every ear in earshot is hanging to their every word now.

"Merlin, what's wrong with you? I talked to and took a walk with a fellow student, and you act as if I dug up Voldemort and offered him tea." Harry rubs his face, obviously annoyed. "And for your information, I did not apologize to her, she apologized to me. Is it so hard to understand that even Slytherins can be decent beings?"

Dean snorts and turns to Ginny next to him. He starts whispering with her, and judging from their glances at Harry he has nothing good to say. The corner of Seamus's mouth is twitching in amusement, but Ron still looks like he's going to explode any second. Hermione only looks pensive.

Harry groans and lifts his eyes to the Slytherin table. Draco and Pansy are watching him, Draco with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'We told you so.'. Harry shakes his head in disgust and turns to his food instead.


	5. Chapter 4: Rumours

**Chapter 4: Rumours**

* * *

><p>It's the first sunny day in a long time, a high sky and only a crispy chill in the air. Harry and Draco have taken their books down to the lake to enjoy the weather while studying.<p>

After some time Harry turns away from his books and sits staring out over the lake.

"Malfoy?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you think about the war?"

Draco's head snaps up and he looks at Harry with big eyes. "What kind of question is that? Who doesn't think of the war?"

"I just mean... Not everyone has as bad memories from the war like you and I have." Harry makes a pause and turns to look at Draco. "I know I always tell to others that they should move on, but I just can't do it myself. There are too many things that are still is unsolved."

"How do you mean?"

"How do I cope with the memories? I sat in a forest in the middle of nowhere, well hidden all the time, cutting out both enemies and friends. I had no clue whatsoever of what I was going to do, but I knew that I had to do it anyhow or I'd be the sole reason that the world as we know it turned to shit. What the hell am I suppose to do with that?"

"But you did do it."

"Yeah. But the memories of the horror are still there. And hey, those were the relatively good ones anyway." Harry looks back out over the lake. "I don't think we should talk about the really bad ones right now."

Draco looks intently at Harry. "No, we probably shouldn't." He turns back to his books, but after a while he talks with a small voice. "But I'm happy that you'll talk to me. And that you let me talk to you too."

They sit in silence. Harry has turned back to his books and is laying flat on the grass, reading. Draco watches as he turns a page every now and then, yawning big. Watches as he plays with his hair, his brows wrinkled in concentration of what he's reading. Draco smiles inwards at this, keeps on looking as Harry scratches his cheek absent-mindedly. He wonders if the cheek is as soft as it looks. Glances over when he sits up and runs a hand through-

"It's no good! I'm just too stupid!" Harry throws his hands in the air.

Draco laughs. "We can't all be as good as me. Let me see what you're doing."

Harry feels how Draco sits down next to him, leans in and takes his book to read the passage that troubles him. They're shoulder to shoulder, arms pressed together and Draco's hair brushes his cheek. Harry's breathing stops. His world consists of the warmth from Draco's body, the soft tickle on his cheek and a feeling of fullness. And a little bit of fear.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?

"Yeah, sorry, I just..." Harry trails off and shifts a bit away from Draco.

Draco gives him a curious look and continues. "Well, if you look at this one..."

oOo

In view from the lake Ron, Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Hannah Abbot stand and watch the pair by the lake. They see Draco lay his head back and laugh, something none of them are used to see, and then moves over to sit close to Harry. It's quiet for a while until Michael breaks the silence.

"Well, there's a sight I never thought I would see. Harry and Malfoy together, without being at each other's throats."

Terry shakes his head. "No, can't argue with you there."

"I can't see why Harry does it though. They've never had anything in common before, and well, it's Malfoy. The Saviour of the Wizard World and someone like him." Michael grins when using the stilted title.

"I think it's kind of cute in a way." Hannah bites her lip. "I mean, the war is over and even the former bitter enemies can find peace."

"Cute," Ron spits. "It's not cute, it's... unnatural!"

Michael looks with interest at Ron. "You should know if anyone. Tell us, what's the secret story behind it?"

"A bloody truce. That's the beginning. Honestly, I thought he was mental even back then, and I've got no idea why he did something that stupid! I don't know what he was thinking, trusting that damn snake! And now he's just behaving totally out of his senses. Wouldn't surprise me if Malfoy has him under Imperius or something."

Hanna looks at Ron's reddening face with wide eyes. "You really think so?"

"That's a pretty harsh accusation." Terry looks doubtful.

"Well, he deserves it, doesn't he? He's just another Death Eater who squirmed his way out of Azkaban!" Ron stamps away towards the castle, leaving the other three shaking their heads and watching the two at the lake sceptically.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, it's no use, I can't concentrate anymore. There's only so much Potions I can take." Harry makes sure to whine quietly not to be kicked out from the library by an irritated Madam Pince.<p>

"Potter, your study discipline is horrific. You know, you could actually get good grades if you only tried a little." Draco looks displeased. "We have twenty minutes left until next class, that gives us at least ten minutes left to study."

Harry lets his head fall down on the desk with a thud.

"You know, you are a bit childish." Draco's voice is unaffected and a bit distracted. "How old are you?"

There's a groan from the desk.

"It's hard to believe that you led and won a war against the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time," he keeps on in a conversing tone, "but admit defeat to a Potions book."

"Malfoy, I hate you."

"Now there is something I've heard once or twice before." He stops and thinks. "Not so often lately though."

"That can change." Harry's voice is dark and muffled from the desk.

"Oh despair. I better let you off early today then." He pokes Harry in the ribs. "Get up."

"What?"

"Honestly, Harry, you're slow as a stunned snail today. Next class. Transfiguration. Rings a bell?"

"Oh. Right." Harry sits up and starts to collect his books.

Draco is already standing next to him, waiting. Harry stands up too, and they start to walk towards their Transfiguration classroom.

They get their share of odd looks when they walk through school together. Some people look shocked, others annoyed and some just curious. A few greet Harry when they pass.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny looks pleased to see him, even though he has an accompaniment branded with the Dark Mark.

"Heading to class?" Ginny looks hopefully at Harry. Draco rolls his eyes.

"Um. Yes. My class." Harry looks uncomfortable.

"What class?"

"Transfiguration. Fourth floor." Harry casts longing glances down the corridor.

"Oh, I'm on my way to second floor, I can join you and take the way past your classroom?"

"Weasel girl." Draco gives Ginny a look full of contempt. "We all know your classroom is nowhere near ours, your plots are so thin it's pathetic. Right now you're just wasting perfectly good air, so do us all a favour and run along will you? Now. Shoo."

Ginny stares at Draco. "How _dare_ you?" She turns to Harry. "Harry, are you listening?"

"Um." Harry shuffles his feet. "Malfoy, that wasn't-"

"You are nothing but a no-good, insignificant, delusional loser!" Ginny snatches up Draco's left arm and rips up the sleeve, pushing it up the arm. "And this is the proof that you will never be worth a tenth of anyone here!"

A lot of people have stopped and listened to the heated discussion. Now they are staring in disgusted fascination at the Dark Mark on Draco's arm.

"Ginny!" Harry stares at her in disbelief and anger. "That's quite enough!"

"You got to be kidding me! You heard-"

"I said that's enough."

Draco snatches his arm back and tries to hide the mark with his torn sleeve. His face is a cold and disdainful mask.

"That was low Ginny." Disappointment and anger flows across Harry's face. "I suggest you get out of here now." He turns to the audience. "That goes for you too. Move along."

He grabs Draco and drags him away, and after a short walk he pulls him into an unused classroom.

"Any special reason for this detour, Potter?" Draco's cold mask is perfectly in place, and he sounds slightly bored.

"We're swapping shirts." Harry takes off his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"We're swapping shirts. I guess you'd like a shirt with whole left sleeve, that's not a big deal for me." Harry gives him a hortatory look. "Hurry up, it's not long until class starts."

"Your whims will never cease to delight me, Potter." The sarcasm in Draco's voice is heavy, but he starts to take off his shirt.

When he unbuttons it he desperately hopes that Harry won't see the shaking of his hands. The scene back there shook him much more than he will ever show. She could have stripped him naked and it hadn't been worse. He takes a slow and steadying breath and tries to think of something else. He looks up, Harry is standing there, holding out his shirt for him. Draco looks at his naked arm, following it up to his chest. It looks nice. Yeah, it's a fact. You could even-

"Malfoy, any time today would be nice."

Draco doesn't answer, just undresses and gives Harry his shirt, taking the other in exchange. They dress in silence.

"I'm sorry for Ginny, she was totally out of line." Harry looks worried.

"I'm not even going to start telling why you never will apologize for _her_ behaviour. Don't you dare."

"But-"

Draco looks weary for a second. "Potter, it will be fine." He straightens up. "Let's focus on something more urgent."

"Like what?"

"Transfiguration."

* * *

><p>It's Tuesday afternoon, and Harry and Draco have just started their Potions session in the library when Blaise comes over to them.<p>

"Draco, it's Pansy." He looks worried.

"What about her?" Draco looks up from his book, partly distracted.

"She's in the hospital wing."

Draco jumps up and throws his books in his bag. "How is she?"

"I don't know, one of the second-years came and got me. I thought I should catch you on the way."

"Let's go." Draco starts walking out from the library in haste. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"No, I just-" Blaise looks behind him. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you of course." Harry looks calmly at Blaise.

"Let him come if he likes, Blaise. It doesn't really matter." Draco has a worried crease between his eyebrows.

They hurry through the castle in silence. When they get to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey looks sternly at them but allows them five minutes with Pansy.

"Pansy!" Draco hurries over to her and looks at her worriedly. "What happened to you?"

"A stinging hex and some stairs."

Blaise gives out an irritated sound.

"How badly were you hurt?" Draco takes her hand.

"Nothing bad, just some bruises and a broken arm." Pansy looks away from Draco.

"A broken arm is nothing bad?"

"Madam Pomfrey took care of it, I'll be back down in time for dinner.

"Well, who did this to you?"

"I don't know, Draco." Pansy gives him a tired look.

"Pansy. A broken arm isn't something to ignore. If nothing else it's good to know who to look out for." He looks over his shoulder. "Potter won't say anything, it's OK."

"No, I'm sorry Draco, I really don't know. There was just the hex and then I tripped down the stairs." She pauses. "There was something else though."

"Something else?" Draco looks impatient.

"There was a note." She moves uncomfortably on the bed.

"A note?"

"Yes. They came over to me and put it in my pocket before they went away."

"Let me see it."

Pansy takes out a folded paper from her pocket and hands it over. Draco opens it. _"Slytherin whore. Get out of here."_ He presses his lips together and looks out through the window.

"May I show it to them?" He makes a nod towards Harry and Blaise. Pansy hesitates but then nods. They read the short message.

"Well, not that highly intellectual." Blaise snorts.

"So we only need to watch out for anyone who isn't a Ravenclaw?" Draco snaps.

"I can't believe any of my housemates could do something like this." Harry sounds distressed.

Blaise gives him an odd look. "You'll be surprised. Slytherins aren't big in popularity these days." He makes a wry smile. "Especially not these two. But it's not as if it's been this bad before."

Harry sighs. "I wish there was something I could do, Parkinson, I really do."

Blaise looks at him with a heightened eyebrow. "The celebrated Saviour comes to the rescue?"

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco looks murderous.

"It's OK, Malfoy. I'll just be on my way." Harry walks towards the door, but stops just before, turns and looks at Blaise. "If I were in your situation, Zabini, I'd take what help I could get." Then he walks out and the door closes behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry sits on a desk in one of the unused classrooms. Draco absent-mindedly doodles on the blackboard.<p>

"I just keep wondering why you bother with me after all the things I did to you." Draco forcefully adds some long horizontal lines to his work.

"I don't know. I like you this way. Maybe the things you did back then in another life don't mean that much anymore."

"But in sixth year, first I broke your nose and then... there was the bathroom incident."

"You've already apologized for that. That's behind us."

"Just like that?" Draco irritatedly throws the chalk in the waste basket.

"I haven't forgotten it, but I don't think you'll do it again."

"I don't understand. How can you just let it go, I tried to use an Unforgivable on you!"

"And I responded by using the Dark Arts and almost killed you."

"You didn't know what you were doing, I was totally aware what kind of spell I was using. And we both know what kind of people use Unforgivables." Draco's voice drips with bitterness.

Harry gives him an odd glance. "You would be in good company."

"What do you mean?" Draco looks up and watches him closely.

Harry seems to choose his words carefully. "I'm just saying that things are not just black or white. And that I, in contrary to most of the population's beliefs, am certainly not white."

"Just let me get this straight." Draco stares at Harry with big eyes. "Are you telling me that The Saviour of the Wizard World has used Unforgivables?"

"Don't call me that."

"Potter. You really have... Which? When?"

"It was war. I keep telling myself that it makes them justifiable." Harry keeps his eyes down at the desk. "But I tried to use Cruciatus for the first time already in fifth year. Bellatrix Lestrange killed my godfather and I was so angry. It didn't work though, she told me that you really have to mean it for it to work. And Merlin, I hated that woman so much."

"First time? Does that mean..."

"Second time was the day of the battle. I just snapped." Harry rubs his face. "I was so furious and he just went one step too far. I really meant it that time."

"You have to understand that it's hard to-"

"And then there were the Imperius curses I used during our year on the run." He shakes his head. "I've done enough to give me a lifetime in Azkaban." For the first time he looks up at Draco. "And they blame you for being a Death Eater, even though you didn't take the mark voluntarily and got cleared by the Ministry. You get all the hard time but I obviously can't do anything wrong. I'm their saint. And I hate it."

Draco actually looks temporarily lost for words. Then he reaches out and places a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, listen, you are right. There was a war, and that made us do things we wouldn't do otherwise. That we don't need to do otherwise. And for Bellatrix, you were just a grieving child who couldn't even produce the curse. Maybe you're not a saint, but none of us who fought the war are.

"I guess not." Harry still looks pained and lost in bad memories.

"Look at me. Potter, look at me." Draco waits until he has eye contact. "You are _not _a bad person."

Harry gives him a tired look.

"You tell me that I'm a good person even though I have the mark and fought for the Dark Lord. I led the Death Eaters into the school, you helped a lot of people to defend themselves and fight back. I tried to give you to the Dark Lord, you saved me from a certain death. How can you say that I'm good and you are bad?"

Harry frowns. "It's not that simple."

Draco rubs his shoulder. "No, it's not. But you have to remember the good things you've done too. For fuck's sake, you defeated the Dark Lord! It kind of counts as a major good deed."

"I just wish people wouldn't think I'm infallible."

Draco sighs. "Well, it's hard to change people's minds about those things." He smirks. "And you can't really blame them for reacting on seeing us together. We are an odd couple."

"And I wish people would just fuck off."

"I can't believe I just heard The Chosen One say that." Draco smirks, highly amused.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Harry glares at Draco, but there's a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Harry parts from Draco outside the library after a long afternoon and makes his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. As he enters the room he realizes that many of the people in the room are discreetly looking at him. He finds Hermione and Ron and shoots them a questioning look. Ron looks away, Hermione looks worried. He starts to walk over to them when Dean stands up from his chair.<p>

"Is it true then?" The room falls silent at Dean's words.

"What?"

"That you and Malfoy are studying together!"

"Yes? That's not a secret?" Harry gets a bit irritated.

"And he's _teaching_ you?"

"So what if he does?" Harry bites back.

The room starts to buzz with whispers. Hermione gives him a calculating stare and Ron still evades to meet his eyes. He starts to feel uncomfortable, something is not right here.

A sixth-year named Ethan Gerard takes a step forward.

"What Dean wants to know is if it is true that Malfoy is training you in the Dark Arts."

"What?" First Harry is partly dazed before his temper rises again. "Who says that? Where do you get such a stupid thing from?"

A skinny third-year girl speaks up. "Everybody knows that."

"Oh, do they?" Harry looks around and it's the parseltongue incident from second year all over again. "You're all a bunch of idiots!"

"Oh yeah? We're not the ones associating with Death Eaters!" A blond boy shoots up from his chair.

"No, we all know what the Malfoys did!" A girl with braids looks agitated. "Give us any other reason for you to stick around him!"

One of the seventh-years shakes with anger. "We all know who he is, and he's not worth the air he breathes! He should have been killed with the rest of the Death Eaters! Actually it's not too late yet!"

"Shut up." Harry walks over to the angry boy and fists his hands in the boy's shirt, and then backs him slowly up to the wall. An uneasy silence falls. "Don't. Don't you dare talk that rubbish." He speaks low and slow, voice crackled with anger. "Draco Malfoy is _not_ a Death Eater anymore. He doesn't deserve those petty rumours you're spreading. He's my friend."

Harry lets go of the boy and walks across the floor. Halfway there a voice sounds behind him.

"You're just a power hungry bastard who takes any path needed to reach the top!"

There isn't any time for Harry to react, because when he has turned around he sees that Ron is already there, his wand steady at the offensive boy's throat.

"No one talks like that to my mate! Back off or I'll hex you so bad that they won't know which way to feed you!"

The boy pales at the sight of Ron's furious face and mumbles something unrecognisable. Ron seems to be satisfied though, he backs away and lowers his wand. Harry sighs and continues walking. At the stair to the dormitories he turns around.

"You should all know better than to listen to rumours. The war is over, it's time to move on."

Before he closes the door to the dormitories he can hear the discussion rising again to full volume. He has just enough have time to fall down on the bed before the door opens and Hermione, Ron and Seamus enter. Harry groans in his pillow.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Seamus walks over to the bed and sits down next to Harry's feet.

"Not so bad? Did you see them down there? They think I'm the next bloody Dark Lord."

"Maybe you're overreacting just a little bit. It's just some silly rumours."

"Um, Harry?" Hermione still looks worried. "They are just rumours, right? You're not studying the Dark Arts?"

Harry gives Hermione a dark look. "Thanks for the support."

"I didn't mean..." Hermione trails off and looks uncomfortable. "I just... It's Malfoy, and you two are so... I thought he might have..." She sees Harry's face. "Or not."

Harry glares at her.

"Mate." Ron shuffles forward, looking a bit awkward. He takes a deep breath. "You know I don't like Malfoy. At all. He's a slimy git who deserves to... never mind. What I do want you to know is that I stand behind you in this. I've backed away from you in situations like these before, but I'm not going to do it now. I still haven't forgiven you for hanging out with ferret face, but we can save that for later."

Harry gets out of the bed and places a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Thank you. Your support means a lot to me."

"As long as you don't ask of me to trust or accept that bloody piece of shit you hang around with. Because that's not happening. I still think you should get rid of him."

Harry smiles. "I just have to take one step at a time."


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

* * *

><p>It had been a long week, but now it is Friday at last. Harry and Draco are sitting in one of the empty classrooms on fifth floor. They had been good and done their Charms homework while discussing Ravenclaw's chances in the Quidditch tournament, and afterwards they moved the desks over and practised duelling for some time. Draco is learning fast, and even Harry has to work hard now to beat him. But now they are done for the night, and are sitting next to each other under the window. Both are panting slightly after the last duel.<p>

"You know, I almost had you the last time." Draco brushes away some invisible dirt from his shirt.

"Sure, sure." Harry grins.

"I'll have you know it was only bad luck. If I had broken through that shield you hadn't stood a chance."

"But you didn't." The grin turns smug.

"As a matter of fact I was holding back so you wouldn't be disappointed. I was afraid you'd be hurt if you saw how good I am."

Harry laughs. "Well, you're not holding back on your self-assurance, that's for sure."

"What can I say, I'm just a bit better than everyone else."

"You're insufferable." Harry punches Draco lightly on the arm.

Draco pulls a face at him and rubs his arm. Harry scratches at a stain on his knee.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think this is strange? You and me, not ripping each other's throats out."

Harry smiles. "Yeah, I do. It's a bit... unexpected."

"Sometimes I wonder if we could have been friends earlier, or if it took a war to make us civilized."

"I don't know. You were an arrogant, selfish bully." Harry looks doubting but slightly amused.

Draco makes a face. "I know. But I wasn't all bad. You just happened to see all the bad stuff."

"I'm not so sure." Harry is smiling now. "I remember what you called me when you didn't know we were listening. 'Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend' I think it was. And you weren't that charming to your friends either. 'If you were any slower you would go backwards'." He rolls his eyes.

"OK, I was a bit of a bastard, happy?"

"Just a bit." Harry touches his arm. "But you know, I am very happy for our friendship now. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot."

Draco turns to Harry and smiles. A genuine, warm smile. Harry stops thinking. That smile just dissolves him inside, and before he has time to change his mind he leans over and touches Draco's lips with his own. He pulls back and looks at Draco, who looks back at him, his face unreadable. Suddenly Harry feels very self-conscious. A blush raises up his neck and in his face and he quickly jumps up from the floor and heads for the door.

"Potter! Wait!"

He turns around and Draco slowly walks over to him. He stops in front of him and reaches out a hand, cupping Harry's cheek with it.

"Malfoy, I-"

Draco puts his thumb over his lips. When Harry falls silent he moves his thumb and strokes his cheek. Harry catches his breath when Draco steps closer. He just can't let go of the eye contact, those grey eyes are what hold him upstanding. And then Draco leans in, and they are kissing. It's so right and so good, and the only thing he knows is that he never wants to let go.

oOo

Running up the stairs for the Gryffindor Tower, Harry's thoughts are running haywire. What did just happen? How did it happen? How does he feel-. He recoils from that thought and instead focuses on smoothing his clothes and trying to flatten his hair a bit. He reaches the Fat Lady and hurriedly gives her the password. He just wants to fall in his bed, close the curtains and _think_. But of course he's not that lucky.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione looks worried, again. Harry starts to think that it's becoming her standard face, at least when it comes to him.

"It's after curfew and you just disappeared. And what about the Charms essay, you were supposed to do that tonight!" When Harry has gotten close to her she looks around the room and lowers her voice. "You were with Malfoy, weren't you?"

Harry sighs. "Yes, I was with Malfoy, we were doing Charms together. I'm all done. I'm not totally hopeless you know."

"But it can't have taken this much time."

"Hermione, what are you, my mother? We talked and lost track of time, and now-"

"I'm just worried about you." Hermione watches him with suspicion. "You look all worked up."

Harry runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "It's really nice that you care, but it has been a long week and I really just want to go to bed. OK?"

"I guess. See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

Hermione watches Harry disappear up the stairs to the dormitory with a frown on her face. There is something he's not telling her. And she's afraid it will be something bad.

oOo

Draco says good night to Harry and slowly walks down towards the dungeons. He still feels light-headed and confused, reminding himself that it is real. He kissed Harry Potter. He's having a hard time bending his mind around that.

Next window he passes he stops and makes sure his clothes and hair is in place, and he smirks at his reflection. Well, this wasn't what he expected when he set off to study Charms with Potter this afternoon. When he's decent again he continues, it wouldn't do to get caught with an appearance telling its tale when he enters the common room. He has a feeling that this, whatever it is, is something that needs to be kept strictly quiet.

Blaise is still in the common room, so Draco has the dormitory for himself. He makes himself ready for bed, he needs to be alone. To think about Potter. About the way he moves, how he smiles all the time, about those really green eyes, how he teases Draco with that uncanny accuracy, the sound of his laugh, the way he-. Draco stops his thoughts. How could he not have seen this coming? He smiles widely, happy that he is alone. Blaise would catch his mood at once, and then it would be hell to make up some excuse good enough to fool him.

When Blaise comes in to go to bed, Draco is still awake, but he closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He doesn't want to talk, just be left to his thoughts. It's long after Blaise's snores have filled the room and he is still watching the roof when he starts to get sleepy. _"Good night, Harry"_ he thinks, turns around and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco tries to think about what happened between him and Harry yesterday, but his fellow students keep him busy. It's been almost a week of rumours now, and he thinks that the school should have grown tired of it and moved on to something new. But no, the idea that the dirty Death Eater is corrupting their saviour is obviously too big to go away. It's so stupid, as if Harry would ever want the Dark Arts. But when it comes to a crowd of people they seem to get a shared mind and their collective intelligence sinks rapidly.<p>

He's used to the whispers and the shouts by now, they follow him wherever he goes. He just ignores them. But the hexes are worse. He's heartily grateful for the defence training with Harry now, it helps him duck or block a lot of them. But there are still those that go through. The trip-jinxes are popular, and even if they aren't that painful it's still humiliating. Harry is fuming, and they have learned not to hex him when he is around. Last person who did it was shook upside down from the ceiling until Harry thought he had learned his lesson.

Harry is not there all the time though. Draco remembers his first trip to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey doesn't listen to the rumours at least, or doesn't care. But Harry obviously does care. He was ready to go through the roof when he discovered what had happened, but there is not much to do. No one takes the blame, and no one wants to point out anyone.

Harry tried to get Draco to walk with him, Ron and Hermione between classes. That was close to a disaster. Hermione was dead silent and her lips were thin and white. Ron looked like he'd rather hex him himself. One day he walked in on the three of them and heard them argue about having him around.

"Harry, this doesn't work. You can't drag him around like this." Hermione sounds annoyed.

"I'm not dragging him around, I'm keeping an eye on him."

"I think ferret face can keep an eye out for himself. I can't say he's really welcome among us." Ron scowls. "I don't like having that bloody Death Eater around."

"Ron has a point." Hermione nods. "He's not helpless you know. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Have you seen how they're treating him? You do know that he ends up in the hospital wing? I'm just helping a friend out. That's what you're supposed to do with friends, right?" Harry looks perfectly cold now.

"Well in case you've missed it, we are your friends too, and we would like to spend some time with you. Sometimes you can't have it both ways."

After that Draco declined Harry's invites to walk with them. And he has tried to keep his visits to the hospital wing away from Harry.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning comes and Draco is starting to get nervous. He and Harry haven't talked since Friday night, and he has no idea what Harry wants. He barely looks at him at meals, and only gives him a polite nod if they meet in the corridors. What if Harry has changed his mind? What if Harry doesn't think there is anything to change his mind about? What if-"<p>

Pansy puts a stop to his thoughts with a well placed elbow. "Potter is upset today."

"What?" Draco snaps up his head and stares at her.

"I said that Potter is obviously not himself today."

"How do you know that?" He still stares stupidly at her.

"Well just look at him." Pansy rolls her eyes. "He has already buttered his toast twice and put pumpkin juice in his coffee cup."

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry lifts his coffee cup to drink and gives a stifled yelp.

"What happened?" Hermione looks at him.

"Pumpkin juice I think." Harry looks confused.

Hermione shakes her head. "Honestly, Harry, you've been strange all weekend." She refills her coffee. "We can do the Herbology essay after breakfast, that will give you something to focus on."

Harry lets out some vaguely affirmative sound and pushes away his plate. It's no good, he can't think of anything but... He finally lifts his eyes to the Slytherin table. Draco is looking at him. Suddenly he indicates against the doors with his head and then raises a questioning eyebrow. Harry gives a short nod. Draco stands up, says something to Pansy and then walks out of the hall. After giving it fifteen seconds he gets up and mumbles something about him having to leave, and then leaves before any objections can be raised.

Draco is waiting outside Great Hall. When Harry comes out they just stand and look at each other for a moment.

"Come, follow me." Draco breaks the silence and starts walking for the dungeons. They walk through the labyrinth of passages for a while. Finally Draco stops.

"It's one of those places where no one goes. No one will walk in on us talking here." Draco looks at Harry, who's definitely nervous. It's obvious who'll be the one taking the initiatives here today.

"Harry." In his head Draco tries a dozen different ways to start the sentence, but all seem wrong. At last he gives up and picks one. "About what happened..." He looks Harry straight in the eyes. "Do you regret it?"

"No. I don't know." Harry blushes. "I'm confused."

"Why?" _At least it's not a straight rejection._

"You're a boy for starters."

"So are you."

"Yeah, that's kind of my point."

"Does it bother you?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I'm straight." Harry blushes again.

"Oh yeah, really?" Draco looks amused. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't like what happened between us."

"But that's the problem!" Harry's blush is flaming red. "I did like it! And I can't understand how those two things can co-exist."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I think that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Well, to start with I don't think it's strange that we both are boys. And I don't think you can choose who you fall for. The fact that you are The Chosen One and I am Death Eater scum does freak me out though, but let's not go there yet, shall we?"

Harry smiles weakly. "Nice to know that you freak out about something at least. Otherwise I would feel too inferior to dare speak to you."

Draco looks at Harry with a calculating face. "Harry... You said that you liked what happened." The face gets vulnerable. "I just have to ask. Do you... do you like me? At all?"

The blush in Harry's face comes back again and he looks down at the floor. "I think I do. That kind of makes it worse."

"Worse?"

"If it only was something... physical. Then it would be easier to explain away. But the way I feel about you- How can you talk about this and not die of embarrassment?"

Draco laughs. "Maybe I am, but just hiding it better." He winks at Harry.

Harry smiles nervously. "So... What happens now?" He looks away from Draco, studying the wall intently.

"Potter, look at me." Draco reaches out for Harry's chin and turns his head back. "What do you want?"

"I don't know. I think I want... this. But I don't know how I feel about that." He pauses and looks at Draco. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'm not going to force you into something, but if you ask what I want..." Draco walks closer to Harry and puts a hand on Harry's hip. "I want this. Us. I want to give whatever it is a try."

Harry puts his hand on Draco's arm and moves forward a little. Draco raises an eyebrow at him and Harry gives a little smile back. When he keeps on smiling Draco puts his other arm around his waist and pulls them a bit closer to each other. This time it is Harry who leans in and initiates the kiss. When they pull apart Draco keeps his arms in place and looks at him with a curious face.

"What happened to 'I'm confused'?" Draco moves his hand up and down Harry's back. "Not that I complain."

"I think half of me is trying to figure out what this is and what I feel about it."

"And the other half?"

"The other half tells the world to sod off, because this is nice, and I want it and I don't care what happens or what the rest of the world thinks or who this make me."

Draco laughs softly. "I think the other half sounds a bit like the Harry Potter I grew up with. I was always impressed by how much you managed to achieve with sheer determination. Not that I would ever have admitted that though." He smirks.

They stand there close together in silence. Then Harry puts his head down on Draco's shoulder.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"I like this."

Draco smiles and starts stroking Harry's hair. "Yes, it's nice."

* * *

><p>Hermione watches as Harry enters the common room. He walks through the room with a small smile on his lips and sits down in front of the fire. He takes out a book, but it's soon forgotten, instead he's just staring into the fire. Hermione gives a small sigh. She knows he's hiding something from her, and she's getting more and more worried about what it could be. Because there's Malfoy. And with the thoughts of him come the memories. <em>"And he's teaching you?" "So what if he does?"<em> Harry can't be that stupid, can he? She remembers her own question, _"They are just rumours, right?"_, and how he evaded to strictly answer it. She closes her eyes. Is it the war? Has he crossed the line somewhere in the fighting? Could he really have turned to Dark magic to get further education? He's almost always with Malfoy these days, and she can't really see any other reason for that. Suddenly she wonders what Malfoy gets out of it. An incredibly powerful ally maybe. Could all this be Malfoy's doing, as Ron keeps saying? Not that Ron has any idea that it may be something like this, he's so determined to be a good friend to Harry this time, and is forcefully denying any rumours that reach him. But what if Malfoy was the one initiating it? Would a powerful ally have been enough for him to persuade Harry? Seeing how Harry defends Malfoy in the corridors nowadays, she'd say that Malfoy has made a good deal in that case. She purses her lips. She might even accept that while spending that much time together, they could have developed some kind of friendship, even if that never was part of the plan. She sighs again. She should try to talk to Harry, hope that he will confide in her. He's here now, she will probably not get an opportunity like this in a long time. Yes, it better be now.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione stands up from the chair at the fire.

"Um, yes. Here?" Harry looks around the filled common room.

"Actually, I was thinking that your dormitory should be empty now, maybe we can head up there?

Harry looks questioningly at her. "Sure." He leads the way up and sits down on his bed.

Hermione closes the door but stands still beside it, fiddling with her shirt. Harry sighs and takes pity on her.

"Hermione, why don't you sit down here?" He pats the bed beside him. He waits until she sits down. "Now, out with it."

"Don't be mad at me." She looks worried as usual. "It's about you and Malfoy."

Harry groans and rubs his face. "Hermione, please..."

"No, this is important. Harry, why do you spend so much time with him?"

He gets cold inside and _oh no, what if she knows_ and fights down an imminent blush. "I don't understand what you mean."

Hermione gives him an odd look. "How can't you? You know that you're studying nearly every day with him now. How is that hard to understand?"

"Oh."

"Honestly Harry, you know that you can trust me. You don't have to lie to me." She looks pleading.

"I spend time with him because I like him, that's the truth."

"I see. But he takes more and more of your time. You barely have time to see us except for classes and meals. We miss you."

"I'm sorry."

"You never have time to see Ginny, she's asking for you."

"I don't think-"

"And Ron... He doesn't like it. Harry can you please listen to me?"

"I thought that was what I was doing."

"We are worried. We don't know what he has done to you to make you act like this. Ron has even started talking about the Imperius curse..." Hermione looks defeated.

"What he has done? What's that supposed to mean?" Harry gets up from the bed and stares at Hermione in disbelief. "You think he has manipulated me in some way to be his friend? Some potion maybe, or even the Imperius curse! Listen to yourself! He's a nice boy who is fun and intelligent and charming and educated and..." Harry loses track for a second. "He made mistakes in his past, but so did we! I can't believe you can be so narrow-minded." Harry walks back and forth on the floor while ranting. "And he doesn't follow my every step and demands to know where I've been every minute of the day! And if Ron has something to say, he can say it to me and not let you take it. Hermione, don't you think I'm able to choose my own friends?"

Hermione just stares at him with an open mouth.

"Honestly, I can be trusted with the fate of the wizard world, but not with picking my friends." Harry waves his arms in the air and looks at her. "Well?"

A slightly dazed Hermione closes and opens her mouth. "Let me get this straight. You think Draco Malfoy is charming?"

Harry hides his head in his hands and groans.

"Hermione, what do you want?" Harry looks exhausted.

"Can you just answer some questions? I'll make it quick."

"You just sounded like Rita Skeeter." Harry smiles a little.

Hermione smiles back nervously. "Well, first. Is it really Malfoy you see all the time when you're away?"

Harry looks confused. "Yes." He can see her mentally check off her list.

"Do you do something else than your homework?"

"Of course we do, don't need that much time for it. We talk a lot." Harry tries not to blush.

Hermione bites her lip. "Well, do you keep something about it from us?"

"Hermione, honestly! What is this, Twenty questions? What's all this about?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just worrying."

"Well, don't." Harry scowls at her.

Hermione reaches out a hand and pulls Harry down on the bed again.

"Sit here with me." She shoots him a weak smile. "I don't want to fight with you." She looks at the floor and then back at Harry. "You know I don't like him and don't trust him. But you obviously care for him, right?"

"I guess I do."

"I'm not saying lots of things will change, but I'll keep that in mind, OK?"

"Thank you."

"I think it's almost time for dinner, want to come?" She gives Harry a warm smile that makes him remember all the reasons that she is one of his best friends.

"Sure." He smiles and follows her out through the door.

* * *

><p>Harry is having a hard time. Apart from the massive homework, the Dark Arts rumours and Hermione's nagging he must also examine his feelings for Draco. He must admit, being with him makes Harry happy. He likes to talk to him, he trusts him and they're having fun together, like when they're duelling. But then there is this strange thing, Draco is beautiful. When did that happen? Just thinking of the way his hair falls, the shape of his lips, his soft hands and the graceful way he walks... Harry thinks about this a lot. And then there is this feeling of warmth, of being whole, in his stomach every time they meet, and the way his rare smiles makes Harry's inside melt. No, there's no way Harry can deny it anymore. He has fallen for Draco, and he <em>likes<em> him. A lot. How could this possibly have happened?

Because Draco is a boy. And as he so helpfully pointed out, so is Harry. What does this mean? Does it mean that Harry likes boys? But he is straight, he's always been. If he liked boys he should have known that by now, right? He sighs. Maybe it's not boys, maybe it's just Draco? So that makes him what, Dracosexual? He gives out a muffled, hysterical laugh that makes his friends shoot suspicious looks at him. Harry gives a dismissive wave and returns to his thoughts.

So, he likes Draco, who's a boy. Does that mean that Harry is... gay? He cringes at the thought. It doesn't feel like him. He knows he loved Ginny, but that was before the war. And the fear is back. Could the war have changed him? Maybe experiences of almost death do that to people? No, he takes that last thought and discards it, that's just too silly. But the war has changed his perspective on a lot of things, could it have changed the way he loves? He sighs deeply, ignoring the way people look at him. Could the war just have opened his eyes to the things he was too afraid to see before? He's totally sure of his and Ginny's love, so maybe this makes him... half gay? He squirms in his seat, he really doesn't like that. But he really does like Draco, and if he's going to stay with him in... that way, he probably needs to make some acceptances. And he will. Not now, but soon. For Draco.

And when did he stop thinking of him as Malfoy and started calling him Draco in his mind anyway?

Harry looks at the time and decides that it's time to go. He grabs the bag next to him and waves at Ron and Hermione, hurrying before Hermione can start with all her usual questions. He climbs out of the portrait hole and hurries down the corridors. When he reaches the classroom it's empty, but he knows he's early. While waiting he tries to conjure some gold bubbles to decorate it, seeing that this probably will be the last time he'll see Draco before Christmas. It takes some time until he gets it right though, and when he finally gets the hang of it he hears a slow applause behind him. He jumps and turns around. Draco stands inside the door clapping, highly amused.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not so long." Draco casts the locking spells and walks over to Harry. "You looked so focused, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Well, now I can do gold bubbles at least." Harry looks down at his feet.

"Congratulations." Draco smirks and lifts Harry's chin. "Potter?"

"Yes?"

"There's something wrong here."

"There is? What?" Harry looks worried.

"I just can't stand here attempting to kiss you and call you Potter. It's just too weird."

Harry smiles with relief. "Then I think you should try again and call me Harry this time. Draco."

Draco laughs. "Yes. Harry." And he kisses him.

After some time Harry pulls back. "Maybe we should... take a pause. To exchange presents and so before it gets too late and we lose track of time, because I sure feel like I could do that now."

Draco smirks at him. "Bit easy to distract, are we?"

"Quiet, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"You'll still be Malfoy those times you deserve it." Harry mutters.

"Well then, _Harry_, why don't you get your gift for me and come over here?" Draco sits down against one of the walls, a nicely wrapped gift in his hand.

Harry gets his bag and sits down next to Draco. He picks up a present and hands it to Draco. "Here. Merry Christmas or something." He smiles.

Draco takes the present and turns it over a few times. A qualified guess would be that it contains a couple of books. Interesting. He puts it down and gives Harry his gift. "Merry Christmas." He kisses Harry on the cheek. "Or something."

"Draco?" Harry bites his lip.

"Yes. Harry." Draco smiles.

"I... well, I found something else."

Draco lifts a questioning eyebrow.

"So let's say the first one is your real Christmas present, and this one is something else that I got for you." He picks up a small box in brightly coloured paper and hands it over.

"Can I open it now then?" Draco weighs the box in his hand.

"No, of course not! Not until Christmas."

"I had to try." Draco gives Harry a dazzling smile.

And there's that smile again, and it's just too much. Harry reaches out a hand and cups Draco's face. "You're so beautiful when you smile." A blush creeps up Harry's cheeks. "I just... well... you are..."

Draco's face grows very soft, he runs a hand through Harry's hair and then leans in and kisses him on his forehead. "Harry, come and sit here with me."

"I'm already sitting here with you?"

"No, here." He moves his legs apart and pats the floor between his legs. "I won't bite, I just want to hold you."

Harry moves slowly and sits down. Draco pulls him in place and wraps his arms around him, letting Harry cuddle close to him.

"This wasn't so bad, was it?" Draco smiles amusedly and slowly strokes his back.

Harry gives a little satisfied sigh and nuzzles his face against Draco's neck. "Not bad at all."

oOo

When Harry comes back to the Gryffindor common room he finds that someone is waiting for him.

"Hi Harry." Ginny walks over to him. "Don't you want to come and sit at the fire with me?"

"Um. Right." Harry looks towards the stairs to the dormitory with longing. "But it is pretty late, maybe some other..." He trails off when he sees Ginny's face.

"Oh, don't you have a little time for me? Just a little. It was so long since we talked."

"Eh, I guess." Harry admits defeat and sits down in one of the chairs next to the fire.

Ginny sits down in another. "So, how have you been?" She smiles sweetly the way Harry used to love. Now it doesn't make him feel anything.

"Well, good I think. How about you?" Harry squirms in his seat. This could get uncomfortable.

"Mostly good. I think it's sad we fell out so bad though. We could at least have tried to keep being friends. I know, I haven't done that much myself, but I'll try to do it now. We'll be spending the next weeks living close together, I thought it would be easier if we decided to be friends."

Harry groans inward. Two weeks close to Ginny. He's not looking forward to it. "I guess that makes sense..."

Ginny's face lights up. "I knew you would agree with me! We've been so close throughout the years, I knew you would feel empty too."

Stunned and with wide eyes Harry stares at her. He? Feeling empty? How did she get to that conclusion? He shakes his head and decides that it's girl stuff.

"What's that thing?" She points at the present in Harry's lap.

"Oh. It's a Christmas gift."

"Already? From who?"

"Eh... I'm supposed to wait until Christmas to open it." Harry dodges the second question. Or not.

"Of course. But who is it from?"

"Malfoy." Harry squirms in his chair again. He had hoped to keep quiet about the gift.

Ginny's eyes open wide. "Malfoy? He gave you a Christmas present? Why?"

"Well, we are friends you know."

"Hm. A present. I guess I should have seen that coming. Wait until Hermione hears about that."

Harry hides his head in his hands. "Ginny, I really must go to sleep now."

"Don't worry Harry, we have all the holidays to talk." She walks over and pats Harry's head, and then disappears up to the girls' dormitories.


	7. Chapter 6: I miss you

**Chapter 6: I miss you**

* * *

><p>They are back at Platform nine and three quarters, back out in the wizard world. Back to the place where Harry is treated like a celebrity, like public property. He wishes that Molly Weasley wouldn't shout his name so loud when she greets them. He tries to keep his head down not to be spotted by the all the people around him, and yet trying to look around to get a glimpse of a white-blonde head in the crowd at the same time. Neither of them works well.<p>

Harry is going to the Weasley family at The Burrow to celebrate Christmas, and he looks forward to it. Hermione is going to spend Christmas with her parents, but will come to The Burrow in good time for New Year's Eve. It's nice to be with his almost-family during Christmas, but he is a bit worried about Ginny. He has a feeling that she hasn't really accepted that there won't be anything between them again, and she seems frighteningly determined.

When they arrive at The Burrow, Harry can't help but smile. It's nice to be back. They take their things up to Ron's room under the attic, and the room seems smaller now than when he saw it for the first time. Then again, he was a lot smaller back then too. They go back down to the kitchen where they are joined by Ginny and George. Charlie will be home for Christmas, but he will arrive later. Molly meets them with a table loaded with food, and she still worries that Harry eats too little. Ron rolls his eyes at this, Ginny giggles and George tells them in a grave voice that he always knew that the house elves at Hogwarts had a sinister plot to prevent Harry from eating.

* * *

><p><em>Draco<em>

_I'm not sure how much I can write here, or how much you should write to me. But _

_I really want us to write, it will be strange to be away from you suddenly._

_I arrived at the Burrow today, it's nice to be here but I'm afraid that it will be a _

_long holiday. For many reasons._

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Harry lies in his extra bed in Ron's room and listens to Ron snoring. Everyone in the house is sleeping, but he just can't. He sneaks out of bed and goes to stand at the window. Someone is standing out in the yard, and his first instinct is to get his wand. Then he calms down. There's probably no reason to worry, why should it be ? He examines the figure a bit more, and when he turns his head he realizes that it's George. He makes a split-second decision and throws on some clothes, and then tiptoes down the stairs. George doesn't move when he exits the door and walks over the yard. He walks up to him and stands next to him.<p>

"Can't sleep either?" George's breath is white in front of him.

"No. I can't stop thinking, and the more I try the more awake I get."

"Likewise."

They stand in silence and look out over the field.

"So, I've heard you've started fraternizing with the enemy."

"I may have said this once or twice before, but he's not the enemy anymore." Harry looks tired. "George, please."

"After what I've heard," George goes on with a slightly curious voice, "you're spending all your time hidden away with this guy all of a sudden."

"Not all. But a fair share."

"And you, Harry Potter, actually like this guy, Draco Malfoy?"

"You make it sound like you're conducting our wedding."

George snorts. "Honestly, there's been a lot of bad blood between you, and now you're suddenly best friends." He turns his head and looks at Harry. "You actually like this guy."

"Yes, I do."

"Interesting."

Harry lifts an eyebrow at George.

"Well it is." George gives him a conniving glance. "But I can see that you have some things in common. And though you might not want to think about it, you both have significant scars from the war. And well, I just wish I could see you two walking together through school." George grins.

"It's not that popular, I assure you. But I don't care." He lifts his chin slightly in defiance.

George gives an amused smile. "You wouldn't be the Harry I know if you did."

"You're taking this really calmly. Most other people go through the roof when they are told."

"I trust you." George looks out over the fields. "Your instincts have saved not only your life, many times, but in the end most of ours. I'm not going to start doubting you now. If you're saying that he's fine, then I take your word for it."

"Wow. That means a lot. Thank you."

"Now, tell me. What is the annoying ferret boy like these days, to capture you that fully?"

Harry laughs. "Well, he's still an arrogant bastard. He's intelligent." _And stunningly beautiful._ "We're still taunting each other a lot, but a bit nicer, and when you get to know him he's actually fun and pleasant to be with." _And a wonderful kisser._ Harry shrugs. "It's hard to just describe someone like that." He snorts out half a laugh. "Yeah, and if you ask Hermione she can assure you that I think he is charming."

George lifts an eyebrow. "Charming?"

A highly amused grin is all he gets as answer.

"Harry?"

"George?"

"It's late and it's cold outside. Go to bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll be in in a bit."

Harry puts a hand on George's shoulder for a moment and then turns and heads for the door.

When he's back in his bed the thoughts go back to Draco. _Stunningly beautiful._ Yes, he is. His hair and his eyes and the graceful way he always moves and his no longer so rare laughs and _oh yes_ his smile. And now he's without him. Two weeks without seeing him, hearing him, _a wonderful kisser _kissing him. It's just been one day, and he already misses him. They are spoiled with hours together every day, studying, talking... Harry smiles. If he had any doubts about what he wanted before, they are gone now. He wants Draco.

He thinks of the first time. He blushes at the thought of tousled hair and wrinkled shirts. About mouths and hands and... How did that happen? How did he dare to do that? Probably by not thinking. As usual. He sighs and turns in his bed, trying to find a better spot. Then he thinks about the careful embraces and kisses that have occurred the last times they have met. It have been wonderful, oh yes, but he thinks that... maybe he wants something more. Draco has been very careful not to push him, but sometimes he wishes that he would.

Harry starts to fall asleep. He's warm and sleepy and he clings to the thoughts about Draco, about his face and his soft voice. One last thought comes through before he finally lets go and falls asleep. Where along the road did he fall in love with Draco Malfoy?

* * *

><p><em>Harry<em>

_Don't worry. Oswald makes sure no one else takes your letters, and here's just me _

_and my mother, who wouldn't dream of touching my correspondence. Right now I _

_feel like writing you at least once a day, would that be acceptable?_

_I had a long walk around the grounds today, it's stunning in all the snow and a clear _

_sky. I hope you don't take offence of the idea, but I'd like to show you some day. I _

_think both you and I could use some new, good memories from this place. _

_I'll soon go and have tea with my mother, which probably will be the most exciting _

_occurrence today._

_Good luck with the Weasels._

_Draco_

* * *

><p>The first time the owl arrives George and Ron are in the kitchen, the others in the living room. Suddenly they hear a yelp and a curse from the kitchen, followed by another curse.<p>

"Harry," Ron shouts. "You've got a bloody owl out here. And it's painful."

He walks out into the kitchen and sees the big, beautiful owl sitting on the kitchen table. It's marked in discreet blue feathers, and if you can say that an owl looks arrogant, this one does. It's not hard to guess who it is from.

"Careful, it bites pretty hard." George lifts the kitchen towel he had pressed against his hand. There's a nasty cut there.

A bit nervous, Harry walks closer to the bird. When he closes in the owl lifts its leg for Harry to take the letter. It stands perfectly still until he gets the letter, then it takes off at once. Harry looks at the letter, then at the Weasley brothers, then back at the letter.

"Bloody owl." Ron nurses a bitten finger and walks towards Harry. "Who is it from? Aren't you going to open it?"

Harry bites his lip. He can't be sure who it's really from, there is no seal on it. But if it is... He opens it quickly and checks the bottom for a name. _Draco_ He can't hide his smile. He folds it again just as quickly and puts it in a pocket.

"Mm.. no one. I think I'll read it later." Then he hastily walks out of the kitchen.

Next day Ginny is alone in the kitchen when it arrives. The shout can be heard all the way up to Ron's room. When they walk out on the stairs to see what's happening there is another shout.

"Harry, you've got an owl!"

Harry still refuses to tell who the letters are from.

The third day the owl returns Ron decides to give it a try to get the letter, just to see who Harry's secret pen pal is. Molly says many bad things about the owl when she has to take care of Ron's wounded arm after that.

The day before Christmas, most of the family are used to the owl. They are very curious as to who it is Harry writes to that much, but Harry keeps quiet. George is amused, Ron is curious and a bit irritated that Harry won't tell him, Molly looks worried and Ginny seems to be disappointed. When Charlie arrived they thought that they would be able to defeat the bird. Charlie is used to _dragons_ after all, but it's no good. The owl is fiercely determined to only give the letters to Harry, and Harry just keeps his mouth shut.

oOo

Harry wakes up on Christmas Day to Ron opening his presents.

"Books again! I wonder if that girl ever buys anything but books..."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ron." Harry smiles.

"Oh, you're awake. Happy Christmas!" Ron turns back to his presents.

Harry looks at the pile at his feet. It can't be helped, there is one he really wants to see at once. He picks up Draco's gift and just holds it for a few seconds. Then he starts to open it. Out comes a highly ornamented casket, made from some kind of dark wood. Inside is a note. _"Press your index fingers on the hollow spaces inside the lock and it will attune to your magical signature. Only you will be able to open the casket. Merry Christmas."_ Harry stares at it. Then he puts his fingers inside the casket looking for the right place. Suddenly it feels like he gets a small shock through his fingers and he realizes that it must be it. At least he has a safe place to put his letters now.

* * *

><p><em>D. Thank you. I love it. It's wonderful. H.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Harry<em>

_You make me really happy, they were very thoughtful gifts. And I'm glad you liked _

_yours._

_The Weasel clan will probably get suspicious when you're getting another owl on _

_Christmas Day, but I don't care. It's not as if we're terribly busy here, and I want _

_you to know how much I miss you. _

_I hope you'll be having a great day._

_Yours_

_Draco_

* * *

><p>Draco doesn't have any big expectations on Christmas at the Manor. It is just he and his mother, and both of them still have too many of the horrors that took place there in fresh memory. He wonders if he ever will feel relaxed and at home here again. He sends the second owl for the day to Harry, and thinking of him makes the Manor feel even colder and emptier. He leans against the window and thinks about the morning. If nothing else the day began good.<p>

His mother woke him up far too early for his taste, and told him to come down to the library for tea and presents. She looked at Harry's presents on his desk and winked at him. He sighed and got out of bed. At least his mother made an effort of producing some Christmas spirit, it would be reprehensible to not come along. His mother had been in her dressing gown, so he dressed the same way. He picked up his gifts and went down to the library. His mother was surely going to ask about the gifts, what should he tell her?

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy looked up from one of the chairs at the fire.

"Merry Christmas, mother." Draco walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, then put down the presents on the floor next to some others.

"Come and sit down, and the elves can bring us tea. Or would you rather have coffee?"

"Coffee please." Draco found a blanket matching his mother's, and he had to admit it wasn't that bad.

"Why don't you start with your gifts?" Narcissa smiled and her eyes went to the two unknown presents.

Of course Draco saved Harry's presents for last, starting with the small things his mother had gotten for him. They were all very nice, if not that personal, but he loved the new winter cloak. Then his mother opened her gift from Draco, a necklace which she insisted that he should help her put on at once. Then he turned to Harry's gifts.

He opened the big present first, the one Harry said was the real Christmas present. He's not stupid, he could tell that it was books, but he wondered what books Harry would choose for him. He ripped off the paper and lifted up the first book in the set. "Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts. Volume I" He looked at it for a long time, and then he started to smile.

"May I see, Draco? What is it?" Narcissa held out a hand and he gave it to her. "Practical Defensive Magic... Why would anybody give you this?"

"I've been taking extra lessons in Defence Against the Dark Arts this year to keep my grades up." That was perfectly true.

"You never told me that. But I really can't see that you would have any use of them now when..." Narcissa's face closed, and Draco tactfully looked at the fire until she had composed herself.

"Well Draco, there's one left." Narcissa smiled.

He picked up the small parcel, unwrapped it and produced a small paper box. In the box laid a small but exquisite glass cylinder, small enough to fit in your hand. There was also a piece of paper with Harry's untidy handwriting. "_This is an Immineo monitio, a Threat glass. It shows you if you're in danger by filling up with red smoke. A small amount of light red smoke could mean that you're likely to trip on your shoe laces, but the more and redder smoke the more serious is the threat. Hopefully you won't need it, but when I found it I wanted you to have it. H."_ He lifted up the cylinder and held it in his hand, but the object was innocently transparent. Obviously he's safe home at the Manor. He smirked. No need to be afraid of the dinner cutlery. It would be interesting to see what happens when he gets back to school though.

"Draco? What is that?" Narcissa looked curious.

"It's a Threat glass. I haven't seen one of those before."

"What does it do?" She reached out a hand for it.

Draco gave it to her. "Apparently it fills with red smoke if you're in danger." They looked at the transparent object in Narcissa's hand.

"It doesn't seems like either of us is in any grave danger." She smiled. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

Draco looked up. "Tell you what?"

"Don't play stupid Draco, it doesn't suit you. Who the gifts are from of course."

There's a short silence. "A friend."

"Draco..." Narcissa stroked the blanket on her lap. "You have been raised to demand some qualities in your fiancée, but if you've met someone that-"

"Mother, it's not a girl."

"It's not?" Narcissa looked pensive. "Then why won't you tell me your friends name?" There's another pause. "Draco? You know I love you, whatever you do. What is wrong?"

"Harry." Draco looked insistent down in the carpet. "His name is Harry."

Narcissa paled. "Harry what?"

"Potter" Draco got up and walked over to the window.

"Draco, are you telling me that you're exchanging Christmas gifts with Harry Potter? That you are that close friends?" When she didn't get any answer she gave an impatient noise. "Draco, come back here and sit down. Now."

Draco walked back to his chair slowly.

"Tell me. How did this happen?" She smiled an affectionate smile. "I'm not angry with you, Draco. I just... It's a big thing befriending Harry Potter, especially when..." They both looked at Draco's left arm and there was no need to finish that sentence. "I don't need all the details, it's just that I can see how this could mean a lot to you."

"I guess it started this summer." Draco leaned his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. "I went to his house and asked for us to start over after the war, and he agreed. Then in school I offered to tutor him in Potions, and he offered to help me with Defence Against the Dark Arts, and then we started to spend time together. And here we are now. And no, I'm not using him, and no, I won't do it either."

"Of course not." She smiled at him. "Did you really think I would be mad at you for becoming friends with Mr Potter?"

"No. I didn't, I just..."

"Don't worry, Draco." Narcissa's eyes started to twinkle. "Now tell me, what is the great Harry Potter like when you know him personally?"

Draco laughed. "I should have known you would ask, mother." He smiled and played with his coffee cup. "He's fun, and I can talk to him. About anything. He tells everyone that it's time to move on, but he can't do it himself. He smiles a lot. For a person thinking as much as him, he thinks very little. He's a fantastic duellist. He's protective. He would be a top student if he had some self-discipline. He's impulsive. He hates his fame and the picture the public has of him. He's either brave or just a bit stupid. He's shy." Draco gave his mother a grin. "Did that sate your curiosity?"

"Yes Draco, I think it did." Narcissa looked amused, and then her face softened. "I guess he's a good friend too."

"Yes, he is." Draco hesitated for a second and then put down his cup. "I better get dressed for today. See you later, mother."

Narcissa watched her son leaving with a pensive smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Draco<em>

_This is a nightmare. Everyone tries to get me alone with Ginny all the time, makes _

_sure she sits next to me and sends us on stupid errands. Only thing that throws them _

_off balance is your owl. Ron has started to bename it "That Bloody Owl" when the _

_subject comes up. It's amusing to see how the others insist on trying to collect your _

_letters, they just can't let it go. But even though they try, they have nothing for it. _

"_That Bloody Owl" is a good messenger._

_Otherwise there's not much happening. Hermione will be here tomorrow. It will be _

_nice to see her but she will be even more suspicious about your letters. It will be much _

_easier when we're back at Hogwarts. It's strange not to see you every day. I'm afraid _

_that you owe me a lot of kisses._

_I hope you're having a good time at the Manor._

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Hermione arrives after breakfast. Twenty minutes later her bags are in place in Ginny's room, she has got a cup of tea and she's all filled in on Harry's Mysterious Correspondent.<p>

"And it attacks all others you say?" She glances suspiciously at Harry.

"Yeah, it's a monster! Look what it did to me yesterday!" Ron shows Hermione his arm.

Harry sighs. "If you just let _me_ get _my_ letters by myself this wouldn't happen."

"But it's the most exciting thing that happens this Christmas!" George looks amused. "And it must be important stuff in there. Are you possibly a secret agent for the Ministry?"

"I think I'll go outside for a minute." Harry starts for the door.

Ginny jumps up from her chair. "I'll come with you!"

Harry groans inward and wishes that he was with Draco, or at school, or pretty much at any other place than The Burrow right now.

oOo

It's after lunch when "That Bloody Owl" arrives with Harry's letter, George thinks it's Hermione's turn to go for the letter, but she refuses. In the end they all grudgingly allow Harry to get the letter by himself. When the owl has taken off again he heads for Ron's room, hoping to have some time to read the letter. He's not so lucky. Ron, Hermione and Ginny follow him up and end up standing around him, obviously having something to say.

Ginny takes a step closer to Harry. "Harry, if you have a girlfriend you'd be telling us, right?"

"If I have a girlfriend it won't be any of your business!"

There is silence where all of them stare at Harry. Ginny looks like she's going to cry again. He walks to the window and rubs his face, trying to compose himself. He ends up thinking of Draco, that gives him the extra energy he needs.

"I'm sorry, OK? But you all keep nagging me like that all the time, and... can I please keep a little bit of my own life to myself?"

"We are only worried about you." Hermione puts on a shaky smile.

"Why would you be worried if I have a girlfriend? So what if I have one? Do I have to get your approval first?" Harry thinks about Draco and the chance for an approval of him, and suddenly he gets very tired. _Wait! Is Draco his boyfriend? Is that what he wants? _He sits down on a bed and hides his face in his hands. Ginny sits down next to him and puts a hand on his leg. Harry wants to scream.

"We don't want you to get hurt."Hermione takes away his hands. "And if the letters aren't from a girlfriend... do not make the mistake to think I'm stupid, Harry. She gives him a significative glare.

"I know you're not." Harry looks up at her. "But sometimes I wish you just would butt out."

"Oh Harry." Hermione puts her arms around him. "You know you can always trust me. I won't judge you, I'm only here to help you."

_She knows something. Oh fuck, what if she knows._

"That goes for all of us, mate." Ron nods.

Harry is just quiet and stares at the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Harry<em>

_Sorry to hear about Weasel girl. I know about some hexes that could come in handy _

_if needed._

_Oswald is a very clever owl, as I said, he will keep it away from them. But you _

_obviously all have found that out by now. I just wish that I could see it for myself. _

_If you want my opinion in the matter I'd say that it's really bad manners to try and _

_steal someone else's letters._

_I hope you're having fun with Granger and your Weasel, I guess you'll be celebrating _

_the new year with them? In another world I would invite you here, but I can almost _

_hear Skeeter cheering if she knew something like that. And I also think your friends _

_would object, they usually have a lot of things to say when it comes to me, haven't they?_

_I got an owl from Pansy yesterday. She asked me to wish you a happy Christmas, _

_even if it is a bit late._

_Just some more days now and the holidays are over. I've never wanted to go back to _

_school as much as I do this year, I can't wait to have you close to me._

_Did I tell you I miss you?_

_Draco_

* * *

><p>A yell wakes Harry up, and he reaches for his glasses and grabs his wand. Ron stands next to his bed, shaking his hand in front of him.<p>

"It burned me! That bloody thing burned me!"

Hermione and Ginny come in through the door.

"Ron! What did you do?" Hermione walks over and takes Ron's hand. Ginny sits down on Harry's bed.

"I didn't do anything!" Ron looks at his hand and whines. "I just..." Ron looks over at Harry and looks a bit guilty. Things fall into place in Harry's head.

"...just tried to open my casket. The one that you know only opens for me. The one where I keep my letters." Harry shakes his head. "This isn't fun , just leave my letters alone."

"Of course it's not fun. That casket actually hurt Ron." Hermione studies Ron's hand and looks upset. "I should have known that something like that would come from Malfoy."

"Or maybe Ron just got what he deserved?" Harry starts to look angry. "We all held the casket at Christmas and nothing happened. It obviously can feel your intentions."

"Deserved? What kind of gift burns people?"

"Well obviously one I needed!"

Ginny clears her throat. "If you don't keep it down you're going to wake up the others."

"Too late little sister." George enters the room. "But if you don't want more company I suggest you listen to Ginny. What happened here?"

"The casket Harry got from Malfoy burned Ron's hand!"

"Because he tried to steal my mail!"

George looks intrigued. "It burned him when he tried to open it? And it didn't last time we held it. Interesting. Do you think I can hold it?"

"If you don't hold me responsible if it burns you."

George reaches out and picks up the casket. Turns it over in his hands and then puts it back next to Harry's bed without having taken any damage. "You were obviously up to no good, little brother. I suggest you keep your long fingers away from others' belongings in the future. Clever casket." He turns to Harry. "Do you know where he got it?"

"I don't believe you." Hermione hisses at George. "That's obviously some Dark magic, and you want one of your own?"

"Oh come on, it's just a little burn, it's not as if his hand fell off. A clever jinx, that's all. That thing isn't more Dark magic than I'm in Hufflepuff." George has got a final look on his face. "That will heal soon. Now just go back to bed."

Ginny gives Harry's leg a little pat and leaves the room with the others. Ron gets into his bed without another word.

* * *

><p><em>Draco<em>

_Your gift turned out to be a good one – and a bad. Ron tried to sneak up and open _

_the casket at night, and all hell broke loose. The casket burned him, did you know it _

_would do that? He screamed and woke people up and Hermione started to yell about _

_Dark Arts and everything got pretty uncomfortable. George managed to get all back _

_to bed, but things haven't really gone back to normal. Ron came and apologized for _

_trying to sneak into the casket, but he'll still rather not look at me, and Hermione is still _

_mad, even if she tries not to show it. Pray that she's not planning to confront you when _

_we are back at school, she can get pretty nasty when she is upset._

_Right now I just want New Year's Eve over with so we can go back to school. I really _

_would like it if it was just the two of us. Maybe in that other world where people won't _

_get all worked up about us seeing each other. I miss you too._

_Harry_

* * *

><p>Harry says his goodbyes hastily and then hurries over the platform to get a compartment as soon as possible. When he passes one of them he stops to think. Ron and Hermione will be busy with prefect business most of the time. Ginny will be out there among his friends, just waiting for him. So why not give this a try? He knocks and opens the door.<p>

"Hi."

Draco, Pansy and Blaise look up at him.

"Can I sit here?"

Pansy and Blaise stare at him, Draco is fighting hard to hide a smile.

"You want to sit here?" Blaise still just stares at him. "The Saviour of the Wizard World wants to sit with the worst scum of the school?"

Draco snorts. "Close the door and sit down, Harry."

"We were talking of our Christmases. I got a new dress, it's a dream!" Pansy looks blissed out. "And then Draco started to sulking about how bad his Christmas was, I don't understand, the Manor is such a wonderful place!"

Harry sits down and exchanges glances with Draco.

"Whatever Pansy. Let's talk about something else, all right?" Draco looks bored but there's an edge to his voice.

"Did you have a good New Year's Eve then?" Pansy looks around.

Harry snorts. "Well, I spent it desperately dodging kisses. Nothing I would recommend."

"You're supposed to start the year with getting kisses, not dodging them!" Blaise smiles amused.

Harry looks thoroughly irritated. "Yeah, but I happen to not want to kiss Ginny."

"The Weasley girl? I thought you two were a thing." There is surprise in Blaise's voice.

"That shows what you know, doesn't it?" Draco's voice is frosty, and effectively cuts the discussion.

Pansy curls up on the seat with her head in Draco's lap. She starts running a finger up and down his leg. "Draco..."

"What do you want Pansy?"

"Can you please be a bit nicer? We even got visitors with us, and you keep biting our heads off."

Draco looks annoyed and pushes Pansy's head out of his lap. "I do not. I'm always a very charming person."

Harry tries to suppress something that sounds very much like a giggle.

"You disagree with me?" Draco lifts an eyebrow at Harry, but there's a twitching in the corner of his mouth.

"No, I just remembered Hermione's face when I told her that I thought you were charming." Harry grins. Pansy and Blaise laughs, and the twitching on Draco's mouth gets more distinct.

"You told Granger that I was charming?

"Amongst other things, yes."

"Care to enlighten me about what other things you said?"

"Taken into account the size of your ego as it is, I think I will have to say no, or the rest of us wouldn't have room to stay in here." Harry grins broadly. Pansy giggles.

Pansy suddenly sits up and stares. "Merlin, Draco, are you actually blushing?"

"Of course not!" Draco turns around and looks outside, but he is undoubtedly slightly pink on his cheeks.

Blaise saves him by starting to talk about their Charms homework, and after some time they are all discussing one of the trickier charms. Draco seems to have all the answers, and Pansy's questions make Harry wonder why she even took Advanced Charms in the first place. After that the discussion moves on to Quidditch, how long the snow will stay, and other safe topics. All in all it is a really pleasant trip.

Hermione walks down the corridor, making sure there is no trouble. Except for some third-years who had managed to set off some fireworks in their compartment it has been nice and quiet. Then she passes the Slytherin eighth-year compartment. And in their midst sits Harry, laughing and talking with the others. She wonders how many others have seen this. Ron hasn't seen it or she would know by now, but others probably have. Things travel fast in school, and Harry really doesn't need more rumours right now. What is he thinking?


	8. Chapter 7: Threat

**Chapter 7: Threat**

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised that Granger let you go, first night of term and all."<p>

"It's not as if I told her." Harry smiles, puts his cloak down on the floor and sits down on it. "I told her I needed some air and being alone for a while, after living with the Weasleys the last weeks." He sheds his scarf and gloves. "And that's partly true, I got a ten minutes walk outside before I came here."

Draco sits next to Harry, face to face. "Are you done speaking soon?" His left eyebrow is lifted in question. When Harry doesn't answer he leans in and kisses him softly. "Your nose is cold."

"It's the beginning of January and I've been outside, what did you expect?"

Draco sniffs. "You could have warmed it up for me."

"I'll remember that next time." Harry tries to look serious, but he's soon failing.

Looking very affronted by Harry's grin Draco moves closer and puts his arms around him. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"You know, I believe that was my line."

Draco snorts and stifles a laugh. "Do you know how much I've missed you?"

"I could answer that with something disgustingly sweet, but I'll save us both the embarrassment and just say that I've missed you too."

"I'm impressed, you actually do think sometimes."

"Oh hush." Harry lays down on his back and pats on the cloak beside him. "Come lay here and talk with me." He holds out his hand for Draco to take.

They lie next to each other, hand in hand, and looking at the ceiling. Draco squeezes Harry's hand. "Not that it isn't a very fascinating ceiling, but was it something special you wanted to talk about?"

"I was thinking a bit over Christmas."

"That sounds dangerous."

"Be nice. I was thinking about us. I mean, what is 'us'?" A slow blush starts to creep up Harry's neck.

"You and me?"

"Yes of course, but _what_ are we?"

"Oh. I see." Draco's thumb rubs Harry's hand. "You mean if we're in a relationship."

"Yes." The blush is working its way up Harry's face.

"I'd say we are. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, I want that. I've been thinking about it. I do want that. " Harry stares at the ceiling for some seconds, then he takes a deep breath. "Don't laugh. But does that mean that I have a..." Harry squirms. "...boyfriend?"

"Probably." Draco tries hard not to smile.

There's a loud exhale from Harry. "That's going to take some time getting used to."

Draco rolls over on his side and looks at Harry. "Sometimes I think you make things unnecessarily complicated for yourself."

"Maybe." He turns over too and lies facing Draco. "What do you think would happen if people knew? About us?"

"Do you mean a single person or the whole of the wizarding world?"

"Both I think."

Draco sits up. "If everyone got to know... Honestly I think it could be hell." He traces circles on his knee. "And a single person, well, that would be different for different persons of course." "He looks intently at Harry. "You're not thinking of telling your friends, are you?"

"No, no. I was just wondering... Would people hate us because of us being two boys?"

"Ah. Well, some will. Most of them will not." Draco shrugs. "A lot of women would probably hate me because I've corrupted their Saviour – again."

"What would your friends say?"

"First they would say that I'm an idiot for hooking up with The Saviour of the Wizard World, being the one I am. Then... I don't know. I think Pansy would take it all right. She's been covering for me for years, she knows I'm not into girls. Blaise would probably act interested for a week or so, and then it would all go back to normal."

"Do _you_ think you're an idiot?"

"Yes, I do think that. I, Draco Malfoy, together with The Chosen One. That's idiocy. But I think I've said it before, you've always made me do ill-advised things." He smiles warmly at Harry. "And I don't regret it. At all."

Harry returns the smile and sits up next to Draco. "I have no idea what my friends would say." He sighs.

"We don't need to think about that now. Some day you would probably want to tell them, but leave that for now."

"Mm." Harry weaves his fingers in Draco's. "You never told me about your Christmas. All I've heard is what Parkinson said on the train."

Draco makes a distressed face. "It's not that much to talk about. I had a nice morning with my mother, opening the presents and talking in front of the fire. But then I got dressed and the rest of the day was... not so good."

"Why not? I mean, it's not as if I can't relate to bad Christmases, but I thought that being home with your mother would be nice?"

Draco gives him a little curious look, but goes on. "Well, first there were the traditional Christmas breakfast, where my father was painfully missing. We didn't speak a word except 'Can you please pass me the jam?' and such things." Draco's face is cold and unfeeling. "After that I started to wander around in the Manor, walking through the rooms where I grew up. Visiting the rooms that the Dark Lord used when he was there, remembering far too much. I went to the rooms where I was allowed to play when I was two feet high, just feeling cold and empty. Then I went on to the ones where my parents held their balls and social happenings, knowing that our name is forever fallen and that those things will never happen again. After that, both me and my mother excused ourselves from tea, I had another couple of hours of thinking and remembering, and finally it was dinner, which was almost as bad as breakfast. My mother and I both retreated to our rooms after that. So no, being home with my mother over Christmas wasn't that nice."

"Oh." Harry tentatively strokes Draco's hand. "I never thought about..."

"...that my father would be missed?" Draco presses his lips together. "He's not a total monster you know."

There's a very strained silence, where Harry is obviously trying to find something to say. He opens his mouth sometimes, only to shut it again.

"Gryffindor to the bone, no lies will slip over your lips." Draco regards him coldly. "If you were half the Slytherin I am you would have produced at least a half one by now to make this situation a bit easier."

"Oh shut up." Harry looks suddenly angry. "You don't know a thing about how much Slytherin I am."

"Spare me Harry, you're the epitome of Gryffindor. Who in their right mind would ever want to place you in Slytherin?"

"The Sorting Hat."

Draco blinks. "Say what?"

"The Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. So I suggest you shut up about me not being Slytherin enough." Harry looks highly irritated. "There is more to life than houses."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to sort you in Slytherin?"

"Draco, if your retorts don't heighten in quality soon I'm going to start talking about your inner Hufflepuff."

"Cut it. I want to know about this. Even if you don't care about houses this is big stuff to me."

"I do care about houses! You just shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"How come you're in Gryffindor in that case?"

"I begged it not to put me in Slytherin."

Draco rubs his face. "Well, it should be you to tell the Sorting Hat where to be sorted." He looks up at Harry. "Harry Potter, a Slytherin? Really?"

"What, is that so hard to understand? You don't think I could have made a good Slytherin?"

Draco tilts his head and looks at Harry with a calculating half-smirk. "Well, you have done some things that could pass for one of us."

"Whatever you might think I'm not that stupid, I know what I want and I make sure I get it, and I'm not always that fond of rules. There are reasons why I could have made a good Slytherin." Harry looks grim.

Draco's half-smirk evolves into a perfectly satisfied smirk. "You know what, I think you're right."

"You really enjoy this, don't you?"

"Oh yes." Draco's eyes twinkle and he traces a finger along Harry's jawline. "Being an almost-Slytherin makes you even more attractive."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Just one more thing."

Draco has moved on to trace eyebrows and cheekbones. "Yes?"

"Don't talk about this with anyone else, please."

"Not ashamed of your Slytherinness I hope?"

"No, it's more that things would be... complicated." Harry suddenly smiles. "You know, this was one of the reasons that in second year I had those panic-stricken moments when I wondered if I actually was the heir of Slytherin." He looks amused.

Draco snorts. "But you know, parseltongue is so fascinating." Draco looks almost awed. "Can you say something?"

"I don't know, I haven't used it since Voldemort died, I don't know if I even can do it anymore."

"Try."

"I can't, I need a snake to communicate with for it to work."

"I'm a snake."

Harry laughs.

"What? I let you know that I'm a really good snake." Draco looks offended.

"Well of course you are." Harry smiles and gives Draco a quick kiss. "Let's talk about something that's not about my connection with Voldemort."

Draco smiles mischievously. "Do we have to talk?"

After some time of not talking and good attempts at dishevelled clothes Draco walks over to a desk and sits down.

"I must say it's getting tempting to stay here all night, so I just sit over here for a while." He winks at Harry and fastens some buttons.

Harry gets a little bit red but nods. "That seems like a good idea. Or a bad one, depending on how you look at it."

"Don't play with my self-discipline. Let's talk about something else."

"What about... the Threat glass? Did it work?" Harry starts to straighten his own clothes.

"Yes, both me and my mother tried it at the Manor, but it was just transparent."

"But you have tried it here?"

Draco looks away. "Yes." There's a pause. "There's always some swirling red in it here."

"Oh." Harry looks at Draco with an irresolute face. "I hope my gift doesn't make you feel bad. Maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Harry, it was a great gift. I have no idea where you found something like that, but I'm very thankful. Being me, maybe I just have learn to read different shades of red." He smiles a bit.

A bitter shade falls over Harry's face. "I hate it when people act like they do when it comes to you. Sometimes I wish I could just hex the whole school to Brazil and back. I get so terribly angry. Idiots, all of them."

"I know, you've shared your opinions with a good part of the school by now. But you know, I can take care of myself. I have to admit that it's cute in a way how you want to defend me, but you can't do it all the time. You have to relax sometimes." Draco sighs. "And you have to accept some things. Like what I've done and that people want someone to blame."

"One of those days someone will actually hurt you, and I can't just stay put and accept that. You're important to me, and I will defend you if I can." Harry glares stubbornly.

Draco sighs again. "Harry." He walks over to him and cups his cheek in his hand. "You're hopeless. Totally." Hen leans his forehead against Harry's. "And I care very much for you."

* * *

><p>They're walking from Charms when it happens. They pass some students when a dark haired boy yells from behind.<p>

"Hey, Potter, watch out! You got something disgusting and slimy stuck to your side!"

"Just ignore him." Draco sees Harry's face darken.

The boy doesn't give up that easily. "You there, Death Eater scum! Why don't you do us all a favour and jump from the Astronomy Tower?"

Harry clenches his fists. "One more word and I swear-"

The hex hits Draco in the back and sends him flying. He gives a faint moan and lays panting on the floor. Harry swirls around before Draco has even hit the floor, his face absolutely furious. He points his wand at the dark haired boy.

"_Cresco!_" He keeps the wand pointing at the boy, anger rolling out from him in waves.

The boy shakes his hands, looks at them, looks at Harry, then back to his hands. Then he starts to scream. The students around look scared, and then something thuds into Harry's side and pushes his wand away. The now silent dark haired boy falls back against the wall, panting and staring at the burns in his hands.

"Idiot!" Draco's voice is just a hissing. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I won't accept them treating you like that!" Harry talks loud enough for the rest of the students to hear.

"Shut up." Draco still just hisses and starts to pull Harry away around the corner. "Are you totally insane?"

"What?" Harry stops when they are out of sight from the students.

"Using that spell on him! What were you thinking?" Draco looks pale and upset.

"Why wouldn't I, he deserved it."

"You total idiot, you don't even understand what you did, do you?"

Harry starts to look unsure. "I taught a person who deserved it a lesson?"

"That was really rare Dark Arts you absolute moron!"

"Oh. Yeah, now when you say it..."

"You knew? You knew and you used it anyway?"

"No, not really. I was just angry and used the first that popped up." Harry looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, and what's next, Unforgivables? Honestly Harry, what's wrong with you? You could have hurt him really bad, or even killed him if you kept going." Draco's face is angry and a bit scared. "Don't you ever _think_ before you do things? What do we do if someone recognizes the spell? Do you think we will have a chance against the rumours then? What do you think they will do with me in that case?" Draco shakes his head in disgust.

Harry reaches out and touches Draco's cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Yeah, I figured that much out myself." Draco sighs and takes Harry's hand. "Harry, what am I supposed to do with you?" He lifts Harry's hand and kisses it.

Harry blushes a bit and murmurs. "I can think of interesting things..."

Draco laughs softly. "I bet you can." He takes a step closer.

That's when Hermione walks around the corner.

oOo

The thoughts are racing in Hermione's head. She knows she should have interfered in the row, she is Head Girl after all. But if she should be honest with herself she didn't think the taunting of Malfoy was something that needed to be told off. It wasn't that bad, and wasn't like she was partial, right? And Harry was with him, she didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to actually attack Malfoy in his company. And then it all happened so fast. The hex that flew away and Harry's immediate retaliation. They know what Harry's been through during the war and during his whole life before, how could anyone think they would stand up against Harry in battle? But then there was the curse, and she had just stood frozen. She knew that one, she had read something... burns that migrate... In that case, here was the proof she needed. She has to face Harry, to ask him about it. After deciding that, Hermione heads the same way Harry and Malfoy had disappeared off to.

When she comes near the corner she hears voices and slows down.

"_You total idiot … really rare Dark Arts you absolute moron!"_ Bits of Draco's voice travels around the corner.

Hermione leans her back heavy against the wall. She was right.

"_... or even killed him... ...what's next, Unforgivables?"_ Draco is obviously upset. _"What do we do if someone recognizes the spell?"_

Too late, Hermione thinks. I already did. And what should she do now? What will they do if she confronts them? Probably just deny everything and be warned to take better precautions for the future. Well, she could still talk to Harry about the spell. She stands up and walks around the corner.

When she comes around the corner Harry and Draco are standing close to each other, whispering with their heads together. They jump apart when they see her, looking guilty for a second before Draco slides his disdainful mask in place and Harry looks away.

"Granger." Draco looks down on her.

"Malfoy." She nods at Draco and turns to Harry. "Harry, can I-"

"Can we help you with something?" Draco's voice is fully polite but his eyes are challenging.

"I was thinking I should talk to Harry."

"Well don't let me stop you then." Draco leans against the wall and doesn't make any indication of moving.

"Fine." Hermione snaps at Draco. "Harry... I don't know how to start this..."

Harry turns to her and groans. "Oh no Hermione, not _again_!" Draco lifts an interested eyebrow.

"No no, I was..." Hermione bites her lip. "Honestly, I really think we should take this in our common room."

"I hate to break it to you Granger, but you really need to work on your manners." Draco is inspecting one of his nails. "It's rude to interrupt like that, and we were actually in the middle of something." Harry is blushing slightly at this.

"Hermione?" Harry looks very nervous now. _She knows something_ "Is there... is there something you'd like to share with us?"

Draco looks surprised, Hermione pensive.

"No. No, I don't think so." She sighs. "We can talk some other day, Harry." She walks down the corridor and disappears around the next corner.

* * *

><p>When the first letter came Draco just threw it away. He is used to hate letters. When the second came he noted that it seemed to be the same source as the other. When the third came it started to get uncomfortable. They were never long letters, just a single line in beautiful handwriting, and were consistent of some kind of threat. <em>"You will get what you deserve", "Your time is running out", "You can't run"<em>. When _"I know where you sleep"_ came he started to get nervous, and the morning at breakfast when he opened _"I can see you"_ he could only thank his long experience of keeping his face smooth for not showing the spike of fear that ran through him.

Pansy is suspecting something, he knows that. She's looking funny at him sometimes, and is always watching him open his post nowadays.

"Are you going to tell me?" Pansy's question gives him flashbacks from his mother this Christmas.

"Tell you what?" He mumbles his line.

"The letters of course." The spell is broken and he is back in present time. Pansy looks at him impatiently. "I'm not stupid, Draco."

Another time he would have objected, just for himself, but he knows what she means. She might not be bright, but she has a cunning skill in looking after her own.

"I'm sorry Pansy, there's nothing to talk about." He returns determined to his breakfast.

"Bullshit, you just got another one. Want to show me?"

Draco suddenly feels very alone and scared, and it would be so good to have someone to talk to. Talking to Harry is not an option, he would take down the castle stone by stone to find the sender. He can't help but smile slightly at the thought of Harry. He knows that Harry cares for him, but he can't oppose the feeling that Harry is a tiny bit overprotective. He smiles again. Just a tiny bit. And then he remembers Pansy looking at him, and the letters and oh yes he wants to show someone. He picks up the letter and hands it to her.

"_The world will be rid of you very soon"_

"Draco?" Pansy looks at him. "Why does this worry you so much? You must be used to hate letters by now."

"Yes, but these are different. They just gives me a bad feeling." He turns his napkin over and over. "And... there was this one saying 'I see you', and, well, it's a distinct possibility that the owls delivering the letters are all school owls."

Pansy's mouth forms an o. "I see. That makes it a bit closer."

"And of course it's probably just someone wanting to scare me, but it feels wrong."

"Going to McGonagall is out of the question I guess?"

"What would she be able to do?" Draco looks tired.

"True. Does Harry know?"

"No. He would probably rise a Third Wizarding War looking for the guilty one."

Pansy smirks. "If someone can it's him."

* * *

><p>It's well after curfew. The door to the classroom is thoroughly warded to keep others out, and the voices inside are too quiet to be heard out.<p>

"We have to get up, it's late."

"I know. But I don't want to."

"You know Hermione, she will send a search party for me this time if I don't come back soon." Harry gets up from the floor where they've been sitting and starts to button up his shirt. He smiles down at Draco. "Come on."

Draco stands up and walks over to the window where he uses the reflection to make sure his hair looks more or less perfect again. "I'm starting to be a bit irritated at your constantly interfering friend. Can't she mind her own business?" He smooths out his shirt and straightens his tie.

"I've got a feeling she thinks I am her business." Harry walks up behind Draco and puts his head on his shoulder, watching them in the reflection.

Draco takes his hand, gives it a squeeze and turns around. "Your tie is a disgrace. How can you not know how to do a proper knot?"

Harry laughs. "I can do a 'kind of knot', it's enough for me. I don't need your fancy knots."

"You're wrong." Draco sends a haughty glare at Harry. "Give me that." He takes the tie from Harry and starts making the knot.

"Don't your friends wonder where you are?"

"They don't ask anymore. I think they know, it's not that hard to guess, but they don't care, they don't mind you. Pansy whines sometimes of course, but otherwise she wouldn't be Pansy." He examines the tie carefully. "Not about you, about me being away so much, that is. I actually think she likes you." He hands Harry the tie. "There. Now you can wear it."

"I just wish my friends were a little more tolerant. I feel bad about them being like they are. I mean, imagine you sitting on Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione." He rolls his eyes. "Your friends have more or less accepted me, my friends treat you like shit."

"I don't think you should count Blaise as a close friend any time soon, but as I said, I think Pansy likes you."

Harry sighs. "Sometimes, when I want to get nightmares, I think about what they would say if they knew about us." Harry closes his eyes and looks so defeated that Draco walks over to him and throws his arms around him.

"Harry... You're not ashamed of me, are you?"

Harry gives him an irritated glance. "Of course not! I just... worry about Hermione."

"I should have known she would stick her dirty little nose in here again. What now?"

"I'm afraid that she knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us."

There is silence for a moment. "What have you told her?" Draco pulls back a bit to look Harry in the eyes.

"I haven't told her anything. But she is like that, she figures things out. And she has started to say such strange things. She asks what we do when we are together, except from studying and talking. Saying that she worries about me and that I don't have to lie for her and that I can trust her." Harry runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm just feeling guilty for hiding something from them."

"You really feel bad for keeping this away from them."

"Yes and no. And yes." Harry sighs. "I don't want to tell them, but this is a pretty important part of my life. And the three of us wouldn't have got this far together if we didn't trust each other." He makes a tired face. "I can trust them with my life, but I can't tell them who I'm-" There's a slight blush. "...seeing."

"Maybe this isn't about trust. Maybe this is about you feeling fully comfortable with yourself first. If you're still having problems accepting that you have a boyfriend, how are you supposed to share that fact with others?"

"You make it sound as if I don't want you." Harry frowns slightly. "I want you, as my..." There's the tiniest of pauses. "...boyfriend. I do. I just never expected me to... expected for it... expected this."

Draco smiles. "Neither did I. If someone had told me a year ago where I would end up today I would have laughed them in the face and then hexed them thoroughly for completeness."

Harry sniggers. "Not to mention what our fourteen year old selves would have said."

"That would have been amusing to see." He smirks. "I can see myself with my jaw at my knees before I started the heated denial process."

"Well, that way Ron and Hermione would have had a bit longer time to get used to it. If I tell them now... I suppose Ron would just self-combust." Harry hangs his head and looks miserable.

"Harry, it will be OK. Some way. I promise." He gives him a quick kiss. "With all you've been through together through the years, don't you think they would be able to put in some extra effort for your sake? They are Gryffindors after all."

Harry smiles a faint smile. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should have more faith in them."

"And don't worry about Granger. She's got an extremely long and nosy nose, but if she knew about us she would have told you by now, don't you think? It might be the biggest problem in your life right now, but it's not really the plot to overthrow the Dark Lord."

Harry makes a face. "Been there, done that. And no, this might be a bit different. But still, she's up to something, I know that. I know her."

"For all you know it could just be a new study schedule she wants to launch at you." He pretends to think for a moment. "Heaven knows you could use it."

"Pfft. I have you. What else do I need?"

"So true. What else in the world would you need when you have me?" Draco looks totally self-conscious and satisfied. Then he smirks. "Do three things for me, will you?"

Harry eyes him cautiously. "I guess. What?"

"One. Stop worrying about Granger. Two. Kiss me. Three. Start worrying about Granger again and run back to the Tower before she sends out that search party."

* * *

><p>The owlery is dim and Hermione is looking out through the window, just having sent the owl to deliver the message that has torn her apart for so many weeks. <em>"Headmistress McGonagall. I need to talk to you about a subject of great importance. I want to keep this subject as quiet as possible. Please tell me when I can be allowed to see you. Hermione Granger"<em> Now it is sent and there is no going back. She can only hope that she is doing the right thing.

Hermione is standing outside Headmistress McGonagall's office. It's two to eight and the door should open any time now. She chews on her lip and once again repeating to herself _"I'm doing the right thing, I'm doing the right thing"_. Then she hears the Headmistress' voice.

"You can come inside, Miss Granger."

Hermione walks inside and sits down in one of the indicated chairs. She flattens her skirt and is wetting her lips.

"Miss Granger? You had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes Headmistress. I just don't like it." She swallows. "I take it you have heard of the rumours about Harry getting training in the Dark Arts?"

"I'm aware of those, yes."

"I think they are true."

There is a silence where Hermione looks at her hands in her lap while McGonagall looks at her.

"I take it you have good reasons to believe this? This is a pretty grave accusation."

"I have a whole list of things that can't be explained." Hermione looks like she's on the brink of tears. "I've tried to talk to Harry about it, but he just clams up."

"Well, Miss Granger, I will listen."

Hermione takes a deep breath and starts to talk. "All this started this summer, when Malfoy visited Harry. He said that Malfoy wanted to propose a truce, and that he accepted. But I've been thinking... well, no one actually knows what they were saying. When we came back to school they became friends, after just a month they were happily studying together. They've always hated each other, and now... But then Harry kept disappearing every Thursday night, and I..." Hermione blushes slightly. "...followed him. I found him in a classroom, but before I got inside I had to open the door. And it was not only locked, there were several wards on it as well. Why would anyone go to such length to lock a door?" She looks up questioningly at McGonagall. "When I opened the door I saw Malfoy using some kind of spell on Harry that threw him into the wall. When I asked, Harry said that they were studying Defence Against the Dark Arts, but he admitted that he was teaching Malfoy new spells. And I can't help wondering if it was the other way around."

"I see Miss Granger, but it's still a lot of guesswork from your side. You would need to have something more substantial."

"Yes, I do, but you have to see that Harry doesn't act normal! He spends almost every day with Malfoy, he doesn't have time for me and Ron, or Ginny. I know that they are spending a lot of time locked up in unused classrooms, using the wards, I've checked. I just wonder in what way Malfoy influences him."

McGonagall nods. "Go on then."

"This Christmas holiday... Harry was writing a lot of letters, and receiving a lot, sometimes twice a day. And he refused to tell who they were from. The owl that delivered them was a nightmare, it attacked everyone who got in the proximity of the letter, only Harry could read them. There must have been something in those letter to protect them like that. And after Christmas..." Hermione looks stern. "Harry got a casket as a Christmas gift from Malfoy, spelled so that only Harry could open it. But then Ron tried to open it anyway, and the casket burned him! It must have been spelled with Dark magic." Hermione rises her chin an inch.

"You have obviously done some... research for this, and you sure made yourself a case. Was that all?"

"No." Hermione swallows and her eyes get suspiciously bright. "Some time ago there was one of those incidents where Malfoy was attacked in the corridors, I presume you know about them?"

McGonagall nods.

"But this time Harry was with him. The boy shouted some pretty bad insults, and then hexed Malfoy in the back. Harry got furious and..." Hermione takes a shaky breath. "Oh Headmistress, he used the _Cresco_ curse on the boy."

McGonagall stiffens. "You're sure of this?"

"Yes, I was there. I heard the incantation and saw the boy get burned."

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier? The _Cresco_ curse gives burns that spread over the body, I should have been told. How badly was he hurt?"

"Not much, Malfoy threw himself at Harry and pushed the wand away. He only got burns in his hands."

"That explains why Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything, she probably never understood it was curse damage. Such light damage would probably have been perfectly reversible."

"And then I heard them talk when they didn't know I was there. Malfoy was really angry at Harry and said that he was an idiot who used _"really rare Dark Arts"_. And then he said that Harry could have killed the boy, and _"What do we do if someone recognizes the spell?"_. I've tried to talk to Harry, but there's no use. He usually either goes pale or blushes when I start to ask things like what he and Malfoy do, and if I push him he gets angry and refuses to talk about it. And I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to tell on him, but..."

"I understand, Miss Granger. Don't worry, I will take care of things. Was there something more?"

"No. Just... you won't tell Harry it was me, will you?"

"Of course not. Go back to your common room, you have done your part now."

When Hermione has left the office McGonagall folds her hands on her desk and thinks deeply. Could Harry really have done this? The Granger girl sounded very sure of herself, and she knows from experience that she is good at getting information about things. But still, this time the most of it was indices and interpretations. To accuse someone on such vague reasons... She sighs and thinks of the letters she has gotten. Letters from worried parents having heard the rumours, urging her to do something, to call in Aurors and let them do the investigation. She know that it would be a disaster for at least one of the boys.

She walks over to the fire. Then there is the curse. Granger was totally sure about it, and she could see no reason for the girl to lie about it. Why would Harry do something like that? And where did he learn the spell? There is just one answer jumping to mind. What _are_ those boys thinking? They are probably just doing it for fun, having proportions misplaced by the war. Yes, both of them are intelligent, open for opportunities and having a certain disregard for rules. Yes, it would fit them perfectly. She sighs again. What to do now? The Aurors, no, it's not going to happen, not at her school. Only as the last alternative. This will be her matter to take care of. But she really has no proof, only indices. She just has to keep an extra keen eye on the two boys from now on.


	9. Chapter 8: Dark Arts again

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken some time since I last updated, but sometimes life insists on having your attention, and there's not much else to do but comply.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dark Arts again<strong>

* * *

><p>It's a lazy Saturday. Students are enjoying their breakfast without hurry, chatting and laughing over their plates. Then the daily owls come with the post, and Harry can't help thinking of the soft white owl that will never deliver any more post to him. He clutches his coffee tight and tries to find more positive thoughts. Beside him Hermione unfolds her Daily Prophet and then there is a choking sound from her. At the same time the volume in the hall gets distinctly louder, and Harry looks up from his tea.<p>

"Harry..." Hermione's voice is raspy and barely more than a whisper. "You need to see this." She hands over the paper to him. He takes it and the headline greets him along with a photo of himself. He is walking out from one of the hearings at the Ministry, looking uneasy because of the photographers and trying to shield himself with his hand. He looks from the photo to the headline.

THE CHOSEN ONE CHOOSES THE DARK ARTS

_The Daily Prophet can as first newspaper report about the strange and scary things that have been_

_taking place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dark Arts are said to have made its way into the school with help from the known Death Eater Draco Malfoy, who for the time being is a student at the school. Why this dangerous person has been allowed in is any one's guess. We haven't been able to reach Headmistress Minerva McGonagall for a comment, and her reasons for this unthinkable decision is shrouded in darkness._

_Even more distressing is the fact that Malfoy has been said to be giving lessons in the Dark Arts, and worst of all is his choice of pupil. The new student in the Dark Arts should be nobody else than_

_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Saviour of the Wizard World. Yes, we know that_

_it's hard to believe that he would do something like that, but we give you the evidence and you can_

_judge for yourself._

_We have a lot of witnesses who can tell about the strange things that have been happening. None of_

_them want to have their names shown, and we can't blame them, no one wants to risk being the next_

_victim."Potter has been different this year, he has started to attack people in the corridors." says_

_one of our sources. "He might be a great wizard, but I've always been a bit scared of him. In my_

_opinion he has always had a liking for the Dark Arts, just look at how he has understood it even as_

_a kid. And let's not forget that he is a Parselmouth, he obviously has a natural gift for the Dark_

_Arts." tells another. A third points out an interesting fact: "Potter and Malfoy were fierce enemies_

_for all of their school time, and now they are suddenly inseparable. What other could make Potter_

_change his mind like that?"._

_Finally sources tell about how Harry Potter at the last fight with You-Know-Who was taunting him_

_and pointed out his own superiority. We just have to ask ourselves, was Harry Potter out not to kill_

_an enemy, but a rival?_

_This is a sad day for the Wizard World. What is happening with the one who is supposed to_

_lead by example? Was the temptation to big? Are we right now watching the rise of a new Dark_

_Lord? Only time will tell._

Harry feels all his blood leave his face and he remembers to breathe again. He looks up at the Slytherin table and finds Draco looking at him, white in the face and fear flashing up in his eyes. On the table in front of him lies a copy of The Prophet. The only thing in Harry's mind is to get out of the hall and talk to Draco. But how to do it without confirming everything by walking out together? While he is thinking Draco, Pansy and Blaise are standing up at the Slytherin table and silently walk out of the hall. When he looks back to his own table he realizes that Hermione is watching him.

"It will be OK. Some way. She puts a hand on his arm, and then leans forward. "Ron, Seamus, Neville. You have four minutes to finish your breakfast, then we're out of here."

"Why? What for?" Ron looks indignant.

"Harry needs company out of the hall."

Seamus and Neville nod and turn back to their breakfasts in haste. Ron stares for a second, and then starts to eat in a terrible rate. Harry doesn't touch his food, even though Hermione tries to convince him. When they are pretty much finished they get up and together they walk out of the hall. Harry can feel all eyes in his back. Outside the hall they find Pansy leaned up against a wall, and when she sees them she gestures at Harry to come over. Harry gives his friends a thin smile.

"Thank you, you're the best. I'll go on by myself from here." He nods at them and walks over to Pansy who meets him with thin lips and eyes filled with emotions.

"Third floor. He said you would understand."

oOo

"This is so bad." Harry leans against a desk. "Make sure those locking spells are up, right now I'm really not in the mood for talking to people."

Draco snorts. "Tell me about it."

Harry sighs deeply. "So. What do we do?"

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. Endure? Do you think it will be much worse for you now?"

"Probably. Now everyone is reminded of it."

"Well, at least Ron and Hermione will have to live with being a bit more alone. From now on we two are making company between all classes. I don't care what they say, they just have to understand."

"Harry, you understand that this will be bad for you too? You're their corrupted Saviour after all, maybe the next Dark Lord. There will probably be a lot of people feeling disappointed and let down."

"I can live with that. And if they actually start attacking us I know about a good curse." Harry looks innocently at Draco.

"Don't even joke about it." Draco shakes his head in disgust.

Harry walks over to him and sneaks his arms around him. "Draco, we can do this. There will be people talking and whispering and shouting and maybe hexing, but we can live through it. It will die down eventually."

"But Harry..." His voice is barely more than a whisper. "I'm so afraid."

"You don't have to, it'll be OK. I will be with you."

"You don't understand." He looks miserable. "You said that you were at my hearing?"

"Yes, I was."

"Do you remember the conditions for my parole?" Draco sighs. "First one said that I should go to Hogwarts and complete my education. Secondly... I'm on probation. Five years. Any funny business and I go away." He hides his face in Harry's shoulder.

"Oh shit. You think this..."

"I don't know." Draco's voice is muffled against Harry's shoulder. "Earlier it was just rumours in a school, but now it's out in the open. If someone thinks this is bad enough to demand an investigation..." He looks up, eyes pained. "Do you really think the Aurors would give me a trial? A Death Eater gone free?"

Harry sighs. "I wish you wouldn't call yourself-"

Suddenly someone rattles the door handle and they jump apart. There's a knocking at the door, and then they can hear Hermione's voice.

"Harry? Harry, are you in there? I need to talk to you."

They look at each other, then Draco shrugs. When Harry nods he starts to take down the wards and opens the door.

Hermione looks very strange, huge eyes and pale skin. "Good, you are here too. We've been looking for you. McGonagall wants to see you both. At once."

oOo

"Boys. I guess you know why you are here?" McGonagall gives them a stern glance over her glasses.

Harry and Draco are sitting in two chairs in front of the Headmistress' desk. This has to be about the Daily Prophet, and it probably won't be good.

"I think so, Headmistress." Harry and Draco exchange looks. "I guess you'd like to talk to us about that article."

"I'm going to talk with you about a lot of things. I suggest you tell the truth from the beginning or it will just be a lot worse in the end. Is that clear?"

Harry casts Draco a bewildered look. "Yes, that's clear." He looks at Draco who nods.

"Of course the rumours in the school reach me too. I was aware of the rumours about you two long before the Daily Prophet wrote about it. I want you to know that what knowledge I have isn't coming from the papers." She gives them a piercing look each. "What I'd like to know is if there is any truth in those rumours."

Both boys stare at her in disbelief.

Harry finds his tongue first. "Headmistress, why would I be interested in the Dark Arts?"

"That is something only you can answer, Mr Potter."

Draco speaks up. "Headmistress, I would never do anything like that. I only just got away from my hearing with my freedom intact. Why would I risk that?"

"Mr Potter?"

"No, of course there is no truth in those rumours."

McGonagall nods. "Very well. I have some things that I'd like to straighten out though. I'd like to start with talking about your friendship. I'm all for inter house interactions, but it's just that... you two are a very unlikely combination. Is there any special reason you became friends?"

"I'd say that it turned out that we have more in common than we thought." Draco speaks calmly.

"Like what?"

"The war for example. We both have seen pretty bad things."

"I see. But you have not just been friends, you've spent almost all your time together, barricading in empty classrooms with highly advanced locking spells. Do you care to explain that?"

Harry blushes and McGonagall gives him a piercing look. "Well, Mr Potter?"

"We've been studying. And talking." Harry looks uneasy at first but goes on. "It's not that fun for Draco to be out there with the other students with the way they treat him." Harry glares at McGonagall. "I haven't seen the school do anything about the situation. You do know that they are actually attacking him in the corridors?"

"I assure you that it's not in my plans for the school to have my students harassed." McGonagall presses her lips together, ending the discussion before it goes any longer. "I'd also like to know a bit more about your studying of new spells, and using them during those times."

"I'm afraid that your question was a bit unclear." Draco talks with a totally relaxed face. "Studying and using spells is what we do in this school after all."

McGonagall thinks for a short while. "I've found out that you lock yourselves up and train duelling. And not only using defensive spells."

"With all due respect, it's useless to train defensive spells if you haven't got anything to defend yourself against."

"But the question is what you use to defend yourself against."

Draco's eyes narrow. "Headmistress, I'd like to say that both Harry and I are relatively intelligent students. I really hope that you're not insinuating that we were practising advanced Dark Arts on each other. Because that's just stupid. With all respect."

McGonagall gives Draco an odd look. "I can see that you two are still not telling me everything, but I will move on to something else. I have heard that you, Mr Malfoy, gave Mr Potter a charmed casket in Christmas gift. Is that correct?"

Draco looks impatient. "Yes, I gave Harry that casket. Yes, Weasley couldn't keep his long fingers where they belonged and the casket defended itself as intended. No, it wasn't any grave injury done and no, it wasn't imbued with treacherous Dark magic. A clever jinx, that's all. No darker than the ordinary Stinging jinx."

"I can get it if you like to see it for yourself." Harry nods.

"I might be interested in that at another time, but not now." She looks down on her desk and then up at Harry. "Mr Potter, I'd like to ask you a bit about your correspondence this Christmas holiday."

Harry's eyes widens. "What?"

"I'd like to know who you were writing to, and what was so secret in those letters to need that big amount of protection."

A blush starts up Harry's neck. "That's private. You have no right to ask anything like that."

"I see." McGonagall sighs and then looks very serious. "Mr Potter. I also have a very serious thing to discuss with you. Both of you actually."

Harry looks down in the carpet while Draco only looks mildly interested. McGonagall stares at Harry.

"I've been told that you've used the _Cresco_ spell on another student, is that correct?"

"Yes, Headmistress."

"But Harry- Mr Potter, _why_ would you do something like that?"

"Why? Because that bastard attacked Draco first!" Harry's temper flares up. "He attacked him in the back, after wishing him dead! I'm sorry for not stopping and wait for a written permission to defend us!"

"But why such a Dark spell? There must have been much better things to cast."

"I just..." Harry looks a little bit guilty. "Just used the first one that came to mind. Like I'm used to. The one that would work best in the given situation."

"Mr Potter, this is a school, not a war zone."

"I know. The war is over, I know." Harry is about to say something more, but instead he sighs and pokes the carpet with his foot for a bit. "I can say that I'm sorry for casting it, because I am, but I won't say that he didn't deserve it." He stares stubbornly at McGonagall.

McGonagall takes off her glasses and cleans them slowly. "Harry, I can't have you running around cursing the other students."

"I'm not running around cursing random students! I used one curse, and yes that was stupid of me, one time, at one person. I did it because someone close to me was attacked. I didn't stop and thought about what spell I should use, I just had to... save him." Harry looks at Draco for several seconds while McGonagall puts on her glasses again, then he turns back again. "The war has ended, but some things take time to get over. If you know how to shut it off just like that I'd really like you to tell me. There's a lot I'd like to put behind me."

McGonagall suddenly looks very old and tired."I know. I wish I could." She gives Harry a surprisingly gentle look.

They sit in silence for a few more moments, but then McGonagall sighs and looks intently at Harry. "Mr Potter. I'm going to ask you something very important. I can't emphasize enough the importance of you being honest to me now. Whatever the consequences are." She shoots a look at Draco. "Harry, where did you learn that spell? This is advanced Dark Arts."

"Rabastan Lestrange."

"I'm sorry?" McGonagall looks confused.

"I learned it from Rabastan Lestrange. I heard him use it in the Department of Mysteries."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I'm perfectly sure." Harry makes an irritated sigh. "And don't even try to blame this on Draco. I was the one learning the spell a long time ago, I was the one casting it. Draco had nothing to do with it."

"Then why was Mr Malfoy so worried that anyone might recognize the spell?"

Draco looks at her in total incredulity. "Headmistress, isn't that obvious? Just look at yourself." He shakes his head. "Not once all this time did you believe anything else than that I was the one teaching Harry the curse, which of course would make the rumours true. And you are an intelligent, open-minded person, imagine what the school would have said if they got to know? They would have killed me on sight." He looks up on her and his eyes widens. "You still don't believe us."

"All I know is that you're still not telling me the whole story here. I haven't been a teacher for so many years not to know when my students are keeping something from me." She hesitates. "You should know that I have been asked to straighten this out by asking Aurors to come here and conduct an investigation. They'll be able to use Veritaserum if needed." McGonagall's face is set in stone.

There are two gasps.

"No, you can't do that!" Harry looks at McGonagall in terror.

"Mr Potter, if you are as innocent as you say you shouldn't have anything to fear."

"No, it's Draco!" He and McGonagall look at Draco who's sickly pale now. "You can't do that to him!"

"I can't? Mr Potter, I'd like to-"

"Don't you know? He's on probation! They won't care a bit if he's innocent or not, if they get a shadow of a reason..." Harry looks over at Draco who looks scared, and alone. He wishes he could take his hand, to comfort him in some way.

McGonagall suddenly looks much older again. "I know that. That is one of the reasons why I haven't already done it. But you have to understand, this doesn't look good for you. So far I've seen a lots of indications that you two are up to something, but you don't give me any explanations, just deny everything. I'm sorry, but I can't keep your backs forever. You're of age, and I'd like to know why I'm covering for you anyway. If you can't talk to me then maybe you'll talk to the Aurors.

There is silence. McGonagall looks at the two boys who are staring intensively at each other, both with masks of pale fear. She hates to do this, but she has to do something. Then Draco nods.

"Are you sure?" Harry gives him a searching look.

"Yes." Draco looks defeated and a bit defensive. "You better tell her." He then pulls up his chin and gives McGonagall a defiant stare.

"Well." Harry stares intently at McGonagall. "This information _does not_ leave this room, is that clear?"

"I can't make that kind of promise when I don't know what you're going to tell me."

"Harry..." Draco closes his eyes.

"Headmistress. It is nothing illegal. Just highly personal. Please?" Harry's voice is pained.

McGonagall thinks for a bit and then nods. "I guess I can accept under those circumstances."

Harry looks at his lap, then at the wall, then at McGonagall, obviously looking for words. "Well, those letters..."

"Yes?" McGonagall looks surprised.

"You were all right of course, it was Draco I was writing to, and who was writing to me. But I couldn't show them to my friends because..." Harry looks at Draco who nods again. "...because they were love letters."

There is absolute silence in the Headmistress office for a couple of heartbeats, then Draco leans over and takes Harry's hand in his own.

"We didn't want for the school, and with it the whole wizard world, to know. It was worth the other rumours to keep it silent." Draco talks with a calm voice even though he still is paler than normally. "We didn't dare to confide in anyone else, it was just too much of a risk."

Harry looks tired but squeezes Draco's hand. "Can you imagine what a field day the papers would have? What they would say about Draco? If they hated him when they thought he may have corrupted me with the Dark Arts, what would they do if they knew he actually was my boyfriend?"

"My dear boys..." McGonagall looks lost for words. "I must say I really didn't see this coming."

Harry smiles at Draco, who gives the tiniest of smiles back. Then he looks back at his Headmistress. "I can assure you that we didn't see that either." He shrugs. "But here we are. And we're just trying to make the best of it."

Draco moves a bit closer to Harry. "I hope you've got answers to your questions now."

"Yes, I can see it now. Spending a lot of time together, locking yourselves away, intense correspondence when separated..." She gives a grim smile. "Yes, it suddenly makes sense. The rest was really only about that curse, and I guess we're... finished with that." McGonagall still looks taken aback.

"Good." Harry stands up. "Am I free to go decapitate Hermione now?"

Draco stands up, close to Harry. "Granger started this?" Draco's face becomes a mask of cold fury. "She'll be in so much trouble when I find her."

"I will not have any acts of vengeance here! There is nothing that says that Miss Granger is involved in this in any way, and I don't know why you are thinking that." McGonagall gives them a stern look.

"Who else would have all of your facts? Even if I don't think she was the one going to the papers, she sure was involved in this. Headmistress, Hermione is my best friend, I know her." He looks at Draco. "And I think that's why I should talk to her alone first."

"I repeat myself. I will not have you take any actions against Miss Granger, regardless if she had something to do with this or not."

"You can't forbid us to talk to her?" Harry looks disbelievingly at McGonagall.

"No, I can't keep you from talking to her. But you do nothing else than talking." McGonagall shoots Draco a grim look. "Just keep in mind that there is nothing that tells that she has done anything wrong."

Harry snorts. "I know Hermione."

oOo

"You and me are going to talk. Now. Outside." Harry's face is forcedly neutral when he carelessly drags Hermione up from her chair in the Gryffindor common room. "Go and get your clothes."

Hermione looks at Harry with big eyes. "Harry, I-"

"Now!" Anger is slipping through his mask, and he forces it back. "I'll wait here." Hermione turns and runs up to the girls' dormitory.

"Mate, what is this about?" Ron comes over to Harry. "There's no need to be so harsh with her."

"This doesn't concern you, Ron. Stay out of it."

"You can't just treat her like that and then tell me to just accept it."

Harry breathes steadily. "Why don't you ask her yourself? If she has any problem with it."

"You bet I will!" Ron looks angry.

Hermione comes running down from the dormitories, she's half dressed and there are traces of tears in her face. By now it's a lot of eyes on the three of them. She puts on the rest of he clothes and turns to Harry.

"Wait just a minute!" Ron steps up. "Why do you let him treat you like this? Why don't you just tell him off? Do you want me to do it?"

"Oh Ron..." Hermione looks as if she's going to start crying. "Ron it's OK. Don't worry. We just need to talk a bit." Before Ron opens his mouth she adds, "Alone."

"Fine, all set." Harry looks impatient. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, I guess..." Ron doesn't look convinced.

Harry and Hermione walks out of the common room, with many curious faces left behind them. They walk through the castle in silence, and then Harry leads the way towards the Forbidden Forest. When they are out of earshot from the castle Harry turns around, his face absolutely furious.

"Harry, I can-"

"Did you have any idea what you were doing?" Harry's voice is thick with anger.

"McGonagall promised not to say anything!"

"Oh, fuck McGonagall, of course she didn't say anything! But I know _you_! Something you didn't know and you just couldn't let it go!"

"But you have to understand that-"

"Did you go to the papers too? Did you sink that low?"

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't-"

"Well that's the first thing looking positive for you right now!" Harry looks away to the forest, and then back at Hermione with an enraged face. "I don't know what infuriates me the most. That you were willing to send Draco to Azkaban for all we know, or the fact that you didn't have more faith in me!"

"I do have faith in-"

"Then why the _hell_ did you go to McGonagall with such a bull story?"

"I had to. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, but I had to do something. I couldn't just..." Hermione trails off. "What happens with you now?"

"What happens... Oh, for fuck's sake Hermione!" Harry turns around and covers his face with his hands. Then he swirls around and faces her again. "What happens? You still believe in your little story? Of course nothing will happen!"

"What? You mean..." Hermione pales. "It's not true?"

"Honestly, Hermione, you call yourself my friend?" Harry shakes his head in contempt. "I can't get my head around the fact that you were so sure that I was eager to learn the Dark Arts. And it's even harder to get the fact that you didn't come to me, but ran off and told on me!"

"Oh..." Hermione sinks down in the snow. "Oh, Harry..." Tears start to work their way down her cheeks.

"Did you even stop to think what would have happened if McGonagall had summoned the Aurors before talking to us? If she thought your clever story was good enough?"

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"They would have taken Draco away without the hint of a thought. Do you think they would have let go of the opportunity to get someone with the Mark locked away? That they would have cared the least if he was guilty or not?" Harry clenches his fists.

"I didn't..."

"...think about that?" Harry looks away "No, I get that much. I just can't believe that you could do something like this. And yeah, there will be more. I insisted that I should talk to you alone at first, but I'm pretty sure Draco has some things to say to you too."

Hermione swallows. "But Harry, there were so many things, so many _strange_ things. And I did ask you, but you never answered me."

Harry gives her a cold look.

"Like... what about the letters. If it wasn't about... Why wouldn't you show us?"

"You know Hermione, I do have a personal life. And even though I usually share almost everything with you, I really don't think you deserve that I confide in you right now."

Hermione stands up and throws her arms around Harry's neck. "Harry, really, I'm so sorry!" She bows down her head and starts to cry on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighs and puts his arms around her. "Hermione, you got to see, I'm just so angry with you right now. That's not just going to go away." He sighs again. "But I also know you actually care about me."

"I'm so sorry, I've been awful." Hermione's voice is muffled against Harry's cloak. "There was just so much... and you didn't talk... and then there was that curse..." She sniffs and steps away, trying to dry the tears off her face. "When I saw you throw that curse I was sure. Harry, that's a really evil spell, _why_ did you..."

Harry shrugs and gives her a chilly look. "An accident."

"An accident." Hermione looks at him.

"Well, I think I have yelled enough for now, I'm going inside." He takes a couple of steps and then

turns around. "Are you coming? Or should I tell Draco that you are out here waiting for him?"

Hermione hurriedly walks up to him and they walk together towards the school.

* * *

><p>The rumours that sneaked around the school earlier are now a constant buzzing after the article in the Daily Prophet. Everywhere people are exchanging new information, one more ridiculous than the other. Some people know to tell that the staff had to renovate a whole classroom where all the furniture had been turned to ashes, others tell about strange lights down at the lake at night and unconfirmed disappearances from Hogsmeade, and some just say that Harry has reopened The Chamber of Secrets to study in.<p>

There is one good thing coming from the article. Most of the lower years students are now too terrified to do anything else than hurry the other way if they met Harry and Draco in the corridors. This doesn't apply to the older students though. There are a lot of hard shoulders bumping into them when meeting people, also both whispers and outspoken insults, even some things close to threats, and every now and then there is a hex coming their way. The difference now is that even if Draco still gets the worst of it, Harry is getting his fair share too. Draco spends a lot of time repeating 'Ignore them. Just ignore them.' to Harry over and over again.

The first time a spell hits Harry is in a crowded corridor, and it's a Stinging Jinx. Not particular painful, but neatly aimed and it hits him right between the shoulders. He instantly turns around, wand in hand, but it's no use. The chattering of the passing students concealed the sound of the incantation, and staring at the sea of students it's impossible to tell who is the guilty one.

"Harry, just ignore it." Draco pulls him around and makes him keep on walking for the next class. "There's nothing you can do about it, so just don't give them the satisfaction to have gotten to you."

"But they are bloody cowards, not having the guts to stand up for their opinions! At least the shouters do that."

Draco snorts. "They also believe you will turn them to stone just by looking at them if you get a reason, can you blame them for not facing you?"

"Yes I can, and I do." Harry whines when he cautiously rubs the spot between his shoulders. "And I'm not a fucking basilisk."

"You never know." Draco looks amused. "Maybe you're a basilisk animagus? You do speak parseltongue after all."

"Very funny." Harry looks in disgust at the students around them. "Just give them a new idea to gossip about, do that."

That's when the Leg-Locker curse hits Draco, and when Harry has performed the counter-curse and helped him up from the floor there is no way to even say which way the perpetrator can be found. Harry grinds his teeth while they go on to the next class.

The confrontation comes a couple of days later, when they are walking down an empty corridor. Around the corner in front of them, four boys and a girl appear, all seem to be among the older students. When they meet, the other students block their way.

"Now, what do we have here?" The boy who is in the front speaks up and looks around at his friends. "I'd say we just ran into something nasty."

A dark haired boy drawls in disgust. "If it isn't Harry Potter, The Boy Who Got Dark Ambitions." He turns and looks at Draco. "And his pet Death Eater."

The girl snickers.

One of the boys looks like he had slept in his clothes, and he steps up and eyes Harry up and down. "We don't like people like you."

Harry looks slightly angry. "Well, then you have a problem. Live with it."

Draco puts a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, and moves a little bit closer when two of the boys pass them and end up behind them.

The drawling boy talks again. "We tend to take care of our problems. And their pets."

"Then why don't you go and do that somewhere else?" Harry looks irritated. "I can't see that-"

The untidy boy grabs the front of Harry's shirt and slams him hard into the wall. His head hits the stone, and through the pain he can hear someone saying 'Take his wand'. He tries to stop the hands, but then his head hits the wall again. Through eyes watering from the pain he can see Draco step up and aiming a punch at the untidy boy, but there's a lot of hands stopping him and throwing him to the floor instead. After that nothing really gets any better.

Harry sits down on the floor next to Draco, seeing the last of the boys disappearing around the corner. He can see his wand on the floor a bit away, but he really hasn't got the energy to go and get it. He looks at Draco.

"I think your nose is broken."

"Yeah." Draco sits up and makes a grimace. "It sure feels like it."

"Nothing else I hope?" Harry looks worried.

"I don't think so. I sure have had worse." He sighs. "What about you?"

"The back of my head is pretty sore, but other than that I think it's just bruises."

"Let Madam Pomfrey look at it. I'd like her to do something about my nose anyway." He captures the hesitant expression on Harry's face. "You don't have to worry, she never tells on students. No one will know about it. Not even McGonagall." He stands up and reaches out a hand to Harry. "Go get your wand now and then we'll get going, I really don't want to be here if they decide to come back."

"I can't argue with you there." Harry gets his wand, and then they walk together towards the hospital wing.


	10. Chapter 9: A bad fall

**Chapter 9: A bad fall**

* * *

><p>It's Hermione who tells him, obviously trying to accept the fact that Harry actually cares for Draco. Dinner is over and he has just got the books he needs for tonight's study session. He is about to leave the common room to meet up with Draco when she comes over to him. She looks a bit unsure and chews nervously on her lip.<p>

"Harry, you were going to see Malfoy, right?"

Harry sighs. "Yes I am. Why is that a problem? No, wait, don't even get started."

"I need to tell you something." She lowers her voice and looks around.

"And you have to do it right now?"

"Yes." There's some more chewing on the lip. "It's about him."

"I thought we were over these kind of conversations."

Hermione take an impatient breath. "You don't understand, there's no use going now. He won't be there."

Harry feels the blood leave his face. "What? Why?"

"Not here. I'm not supposed to tell you." She drags him over to some chairs away from the others. "I got to know at the prefects' meeting, we're not supposed to talk about it."

"You've already said that. Now tell me, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, but there's been an... accident." She notices the look on his pale face. "No, no, not that serious. Just a little."

"Hermione, tell me what has happened."

"As I said, there was an accident. He must have slipped when he was going down one of the big staircases and fallen all the way down."

"Oh. No." Harry stands up. "I need to go."

"Harry, wait!" Hermione swallows hard. "There's something else..."

Harry sits down again, impatiently. "OK, tell me."

"I really shouldn't tell you this, I'll be in so much trouble... I'm Head Girl after all." Hermione looks torn.

"Hermione, please. It's obviously something you think I should know. And of course I won't tell anyone where I got it from."

"You see Harry..." She swallows again. "...when they found him..." She takes a deep breath and looks up at Harry. "His clothes were full of shoe prints. And some or the damage to his face was not really consistent with stairs. But the official story is still that he fell in the stairs."

There's a loud 'thud' when Harry's Potions book hits the wall and starts spreading loose pages over the floor below. Harry himself stands next to the chairs with his eyes closed, ignoring the curious heads that turn his way. He opens his eyes again when Hermione puts a hand on his arm.

"I'll take care of your book. And your bag. You go and see if you can see him. He's probably awake by now." She gives a faint smile and squeezes his arm.

"Awake?" Harry's voice is no more a croak, and he takes a deep breath before he scoops her up in a hug. "You're a wonderful friend. Thank you." Then he turns and heads for the portrait hole.

When he reaches the hospital wing he's nervous. He has no idea what awaits him on the other side of the door. What if Draco is still unconscious? What if he's really badly hurt? He dries his hands on his trousers and walks inside.

Madam Pomfrey comes to meet him the second he steps inside.

"Mr Potter. Nothing wrong with you I hope?"

"No. I'm here to see Draco. Malfoy. How is he?" He can feel his voice shake and he tries to take some calming breaths.

"He's sleeping now, you'd have to come back tomorrow I'm afraid."

"Will he be OK?"

Madam Pomfrey presses her lips together. "He will be."

"Can I just see him? Just quick?"

"Well, come here then." She walks down towards her office and points at one of the beds.

Harry starts to walk over to the bed. "Thank you, I won't wake him up."

"It's a little bit late for that now, isn't it?" Draco's voice is hoarse and he sounds very tired.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"How do you feel?" Harry shoots a glance over his shoulder to locate Madam Pomfrey in her office, then takes Draco's hand and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I've been better. But it'll mostly be gone tomorrow." He wets his lips with his tongue. "I hope."

Harry look a bit alarmed. "What exactly is wrong with you?" He sighs and squeezes Draco's hand. "Sorry. I promised myself not to talk about that tonight. You don't have to answer that."

"It's OK." Draco's voice starts to get slurry. "The damage is mostly gone, broken bones and such. But Madam Pomfrey keeps talking about 'physical and mental shock' and wants to keep me under observation."

Harry flinches slightly when Draco talks about broken bones, but when he stops speaking he nods. "Maybe that's a good idea. Make sure you're not up too early."

"Harry, can you imagine how much I will fall behind in classes if I spend a whole day in bed? Or even more?" There would have been panic in his voice if he wasn't that sleepy.

Harry chuckles. "Sometimes I think you and Hermione have to be soul mates."

"If you're only going to insult me you can just go." Draco makes a very sleepy excuse for a snort.

"I'm not going to insult you , but I will be going anyway." Harry smiles and stands up. "You obviously need to sleep now."

"No. Please." Draco tightens his grip on Harry's hand.

"But you need to sleep."

Draco's face is very open and vulnerable. "Can you stay? Sit here with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." Harry moves a chair over to the bed, sitting down with Draco's hand still in his. It doesn't take long for Draco's breath to be even, and his hand is relaxing in Harry's. Harry stands up and lets go of Draco's hand, checking for onlookers. When none are found he gently kisses Draco's forehead and then leaves the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>When Pansy goes to breakfast next morning she is worried. She sat up late to catch Draco after he was back from the meeting with Harry, but he never came. And then Blaise told her that it didn't look like Draco had used his bed last night. She's almost at the table when she sees Harry and his two sidekicks enter the hall. She makes her decision fast and walks over to them, praying that Harry won't hate her for making contact in public.<p>

"Potter."

"Parkinson." Harry stops and nods at her. Then his eyes grow wide and he stares at her.

"Potter, can I talk to you?" _Come on Potter, you can do it._ "Between four eyes."

"Of course." He turns to his friends. "I'll be right there, you go ahead."

Pansy watches his friends go. But why is the Granger girl's face so soft, why does she look at her with something that's almost pity?

"Should we go outside the hall?" Pansy makes a gesture at the doors. "It's only polite after all to let people eat their breakfast in peace."

Harry looks up, confused. Then he looks out over the hall and realizes that half of the students are staring at them. "Oh. Yes, I think that might be wise."

They start for the door when Harry just can't be silent anymore. "You don't know, do you?"

"Outside." Pansy looks grim. When they are in a corner of the Entrance Hall she turns to him. "What is it I don't know?"

"Draco. He got really... had a really bad fall down some stairs yesterday." Harry seems distressed.

"A bad fall?" Pansy raises an eyebrow. "I see. How bad?"

"I'm not sure, he was really tired when I talked to him. Some broken bones at least. Madam Pomfrey wants to keep him for observation at least another day." Harry's voice turns lower. "But I think it was bad. He was unconscious when they brought him in."

Pansy says a lot of things that indicate that she's no lady. "And why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I don't think Draco did much at all yesterday, he was pretty out of it, and I was just so worried, I didn't think of that." Harry looks guilty.

"Hm." Pansy narrows her eyes. "And how come you got to know?"

"Uh, I can't tell you that."

Pansy's eyes get even smaller and her lips grow thin.

"Hey, Parkinson, what about this? You go have your breakfast and then you can go see him before class. I can explain to Professor Flitwick if you get late." Harry looks a bit anxious.

"Yes. Yes, that sounds good. You would really tell Professor Flitwick?"

"Yes. Of course. Just tell Draco I'll be up after lunch." Harry starts walking back towards the doors, and before he walks through he nods. "See you in class." He disappears inside.

When Pansy starts to eat her breakfast it tastes like paper. She is forcing down a toast when the post comes. To her surprise there's a letter for her. She's just about to open it when she gets cold, and turns the letter over again. Yes. It's most likely the same handwriting as on Draco's letters. Slowly she opens it, not sure what to find. What she finds is another letter, same as all the others, only addressed to _Draco Malfoy, Hospital wing_ this time. She's tempted to open it, but instead she abandons her breakfast and heads for the hospital wing.

"Draco, how are you?" Pansy hurries over to his bed. "Potter told me you were here. And about the accident. Are you fine? Why are you still in bed?"

"What does he know about the accident?" Draco seems worried.

"It sounded on him as if he knew the truth, but he didn't say anything to me. My guess is that he knows, but isn't supposed to tell anyone." Pansy looks around. "Speaching of which, _I_ don't know the truth yet, care to share?"

Draco sighs. "It's not much to tell. There were four or five of them, I don't really remember any faces."

"Oh come on, Draco!"

"No, I'm serious. You see, the fall isn't a lie, I did fall down the stairs. I was a bit... confused after that."

"But you didn't accidentally trip by yourself."

"No, not really."

They look at each other with grim faces for some moments, then Draco nods. "Enough of this. I slipped and fell, no need to say anything else." He glances at Pansy. "Especially not if talking to Harry."

Pansy lifts an eyebrow. "If you say so." She pats Draco's arm. "Now, how are you?"

"I'm fine. It's just Madam Pomfrey being tiresome." He frowns and sits up. "I can't see why I can't get out of bed though, this is stupid."

Pansy traces patterns in Draco's bedclothes. "I have two messages for you. One good and one bad." She looks unhappy. "First I should tell you that Potter said that he will stop by after lunch."

"I take it that was the good one." Draco smirks at her. "What's the bad news?"

Holding out the letter Pansy looks uneasy. "This came with owl to _me_ this morning."

Draco takes the letter and opens it. _"Congratulations. Next time you won't be that lucky."_ He presses his lips together and hands it to Pansy.

Pansy sighs. "We know one thing at least. The person sending these is enough familiar with you or Hogwarts to know who to send letters to when you're not there to get them. Yes, and not to mention enough well-apprised to know that you're here. _I _didn't know it until Potter told me fifteen minutes ago."

"Which makes it even more likely that it is someone in Hogwarts." He notices Pansy's thoughtful face. "What is it?"

"I think you're making a mistake here."

"What?"

"I think you should tell Potter."

"No. That won't happen."

"Draco. Even if you like it or not, he is one of those few who maybe actually could help you." She stares sternly at him. "And he is your friend. I'm sure he would want to know."

"I know Pansy, I agree, but no. I don't want to."

"Don't be difficult."

"I have my reasons. And I don't want a Third Wizarding War." He smirks at Pansy.

"I don't know..." She gives him a conniving look.

"Just leave it, Pansy. Go to class."

oOo

Harry visits Draco after lunch, and they are laying on the bed together. To Draco's delight Harry is allowed to bring some of his books too. They take some time where Harry explains what they have covered before lunch, and then some time where Draco is panicking slightly over not knowing what will be covered in the afternoon.

"Draco, it's just one day. You know that Madam Pomfrey said you can leave tomorrow."

"One and a half, she won't release me before lunch."

Harry sighs. "I don't know why you are worrying. You're one of the best in all classes, it won't be a problem at all for you to catch up." He gives Draco a calculating glance and hides a smile. "Sometimes I think you just like to whine."

"I certainly do not." Draco's eyes are big and filled with hurt.

Harry rolls his eyes. "No, of course you don't." He looks around, and when they are alone he leans over and presses a short kiss on Draco's lips. "What does Madam Pomfrey say? Why is she keeping you?"

Draco grumbles. "She's still talking about 'physical and mental chock', insisting that I must stay here for observation. And I have to lay down all the time."

"But it's for your own good. You shouldn't leave bed before it's safe."

"As long as I can stay in bed with you I won't whine." Draco winks at him. "It is pretty cosy here, too bad we can't make the best of it. But I have to admit that there are things I don't want Madam Pomfrey to witness."

By now Harry is slightly blushed and closely inspects the pillow.

"Maybe if we moved in under the bedclothes she won't see us?" Draco taps a finger to his lip.

Harry's head flips up and he stares at Draco in panic.

Draco laughs in amusement. "Oh, Harry, I'm joking. But you should have seen your face."

"You're terrible." Harry hides his face in the pillow

With an amused smirk Draco reaches out and start to stroke his hair. "Poor thing."

There's a muffled sound that is indisputably annoyed.

"Potter, get out of there."

Harry lifts his head and looks at Draco. "Potter?"

Draco shrugs. "Well, it worked to get you up. Harry."

"I get a bit nervous when you say my name." He bites his lip.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, hearing you use my last name made me feel like I've done something bad. And when you use my first name... well you often do that before you kiss me."

"Is that so?"

"And now we're here and Madam Pomfrey-"

Draco kisses him.

"What are you doing?" Harry looks at him accusingly.

"It's called kissing." Draco is perfectly relaxed and sounds patronising.

Harry stares at him for three seconds before giving up and allowing an amused smile on his face. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"I'm meaningfulness incarnated, just for your information." Draco sniffs haughtily.

"Well, as long as you don't start whining again I guess I should be happy." Harry holds a perfectly straight face.

Draco snorts insulted. "I never whine, I only express my displeasure. And I only do it when I have a good reason."

Harry laughs. "Actually, if someone should whine here it's me."

Draco's eyes narrows. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Well, you'll be out of here in good time for our Thursday training, while I'm missing my weekly Potions session. And we both know how good I'll do without it."

With slightly tilted head Draco watches Harry. "And what exactly gave you the impression that we won't do it today? I hope you brought your books." His face moves into a satisfied smirk when he hears Harry sigh deeply before getting his books.

oOo

It's after dinner. Harry is sitting on the edge of Draco's bed, distractedly poking Draco's knee.

"Stop it."

"What?" Harry looks up with a confused face.

"You're violating my knee. Stop it." He folds his arms. "I'd like you to remember that I'm terribly injured and suffering through my time here."

Harry looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but retreats his hand. "Terribly injured? I don't know about that."

"But I am suffering!"

There's a snort from Harry. "That's for sure though. And you make sure everyone knows it too." He glances at Draco. "You should be happy I'm here, or you would have to suffer alone. I _can_ go if you don't like me here.

An undefined sound of displeasure comes from Draco, and a hand snaps out and catches Harry's wrist.

"Oh no, you don't! Don't you dare leave me, I'm dying of boredom here."

Harry laughs. "You're hopeless. And I like you so very, very much." He blinks surprised and starts to blush.

"You're very cute when you blush. Yes, just like that." Draco watches him in amusement, but then his face softens. "And you know that I like you too. A lot." He touches Harry's cheek, and then lies back and watches the blush slowly go back.

A noise startles them, and when they look up Pansy is standing there.

"You guys need to be more careful." Pansy walks up to the bed. "What if it was someone else than me?"

"What do you mean, Pansy?" Draco looks irritated.

Pansy checks that Madam Pomfrey is out of earshot. "Well, I take it that you two want to keep your relationship secret?"

Harry's face go dead pale, but Draco seems unaffected.

"Dear Pansy, what makes you say something like that?" Draco sounds a tad bored.

"Oh, come on. I'm coming in through the door, and here you two are, staring at each other as love-sick puppies."

"I did not!" Draco looks indignant. "I do not do love-sickness, especially not the puppy variant!"

Harry tries to hide a smile behind his hand. Then he remembers that Pansy knows, and the laughter in his stomach turns to ice. "Parkinson, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" He stares at her in something close to fear.

Pansy gives him a calculating look. "You know, I think I've had enough of this."

"What?" Harry is panicking slightly.

"This Parkinson thing. When are you going to start calling me Pansy? I've been dying to call you Harry for ages."

Harry looks bewildered. "Well, Pansy, _please_ don't tell anyone."

Pansy gives a little miffed sound. "Of course I won't! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I wouldn't answer that question if I were you, Harry." Draco is obviously amusing himself. When he sees Harry's face he smirks. "Yes, of course I knew all the time she wouldn't tell a soul. It was just so entertaining to watch your face."

"I hate you."

"I very much doubt it." Draco reaches out and strokes Harry's cheek. "Just for you I will be nice for a whole minute."

Harry closes his eyes and tilts his head back. Then he opens his eyes and looks at Pansy. "This is strange." He takes Draco's hand and smiles at him, then looking back at Pansy. "It feels incredible good to talk with someone and not having to hide." Harry suddenly looks thoughtful. "Honestly Pansy, how _did_ you know?"

"Well, actually I didn't _know_ until you confirmed it. But it was Blaise who made me see the possibilities first though."

"Blaise?" Draco looks amused.

"Yes. One night you were away and he wanted help with something, and he was ranting about 'Potter here and Potter there, you could think Potter is his fucking girlfriend.'. I knew that you felt a lot for Harry, but I thought it was friendship just as everyone else. I never thought about it that way until he said that, but then everything just fell into place. Things you'd said and done suddenly made sense. I was pretty sure of the feelings from your side. But I didn't know about you of course." She nods at Harry. "You and mini Weasley seemed to be a sealed deal before this year, so I must say that I was a bit uncertain." She gives a smug grin. "But then I walked in on you smiling like that, and it turned out that I was right after all." She looks very pleased with herself.

Harry snorts, tries to suppress a laughter and gives up.

"What?" Pansy looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just thinking about Hermione." He shoots an amused glance at Draco before he looks back at Pansy with a big grin. "Imagine what she would say if she got to know that you figured it out before she did."

Draco snickers from the bed. "Please let me be present when you tell her."

The smile disappears from Harry's face. "You think I should tell her? About us?"

"No, no." Draco reaches out a hand for Harry's. "Not now. Some time in a future I think I might find it pleasant not to have to sneak around your best friends, but not now. Not even soon." He squeezes Harry's hand. "And definitely not until you're ready for it." He glares at Pansy. "And Pansy... just see her as an unfortunate event along the way."

"You've always been so good with compliments Draco." Pansy sniffs. "I'd like to remind you that he said that he did like having me know." She looks calculating at Draco. "And talking about having someone to know..."

"Pansy. Shut it." Draco looks furious.

"...don't you have something to tell Harry?"

"Get out of here. Now." Draco sits up in the bed. When Harry stands up he takes his hand. "Not you. Pansy."

"Draco, you have to tell him. It won't help to kick me out of here. You might even find it good to have me here."

Harry clears his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but what are you talking about?"

"Brilliant, Pansy." Draco spits out the words, but lays down again.

"Draco?" Harry presses his hand lightly. "What is this about? You're making me a bit worried."

"It's nothing. Just Pansy being silly."

Pansy snorts "Draco just doesn't want to tell you because he thinks you will start a Third Wizarding War if you get to know."

"Thank you, Pansy, now I really stopped worrying." Harry glares at Draco. "Tell me."

"It's really nothing."

"You think I would start a Third Wizarding War over nothing. Thank you for that."

"Just show him that stupid letter!" Pansy gives up an impatient noise.

"Letter?" Harry looks between them.

Draco hides his face in his hands. "I hate you Pansy." He sighs but doesn't remove his hands. "Well, show it to him then."

Pansy snorts and wriggles the letter out of Draco's pocket, and then hands it to Harry. He reads it.

"This is the same as with Pansy. You think it was the same..." He trails off when Pansy starts to shake her head.

"This one came by owl. As the others did."

"The others?"

"He's been getting these letters since... beginning of January I think."

"January. All from the same person?"

"It seems like it."

"And what do they say?"

"Mostly that he's closely watched and that he's soon going to die."

Harry blinks. Then he turns to Draco and rips away the hands from his face. "You've been getting death threats since the start of term, and you didn't think you should tell me?"

Draco looks slightly blasé as he sits up. "I didn't think it was that big a deal." He gives Harry a haughty glance. Harry explodes.

"Not a big deal? How many lives do you have to play with that I'm not aware of?" Harry throws out his arms. "Or maybe that's not the problem here? Maybe you just didn't _trust_ me enough?"

"It has nothing to do with trust." Draco's voice is ice cold and slightly bored.

"No? Then what? Let me see, you thought I might start a war. You didn't trust me to actually help you, you thought I would just run off being stupid."

"If I didn't know better I thought you had started on that war already." He inspects a nail. "It sure sounds so."

"I'm out of here, later boys." Pansy tries to sneak out unnoticed.

"Don't bother Pansy, I leave you to your trusted, personal business." Harry turns and storms out right in time to hear the angry footsteps of Madam Pomfrey.

oOo

Harry sits in the common room with his friends, trying to focus on the things inside Gryffindor Tower. But he's still fuming, hurt that Draco didn't trust him more than that. He is really trying to ignore it, instead catching up on Seamus' wild story featuring three angry Quidditch players, a whole lot of butterbeer, a cat and two dozens of black buttons stolen from the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione has sent him some worried looks, but when she looked like she was going to ask him he only shook his head, and for once she left it and let it go. He has almost relaxed when there is a third-year girl walking up to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Potter?"

"Yes?"

"There's a girl outside the portrait asking for you."

There's a second before the cheering and wolf-whistles start.

The girl goes on. "I think it's a Slytherin."

All of them fall dead silent, staring at Harry. He puts on a cold mask worthy of Draco and walks out of the room, lots of eyes on his back.

Outside he folds his arms and glares at the girl. "Pansy."

"Hey, don't bite my head off, I didn't do anything."

Harry sighs and takes down his arms. "Sure. What do you want?"

"I don't think we should discuss it right outside your common room."

"Clever girl." He starts towards the stairs to sixth floor.

"May I quote you on that? But I guess Draco will never believe me anyway." She gives Harry half a smile. He doesn't return it.

When they are in the middle of a long empty corridor he stops. "So. What do you want?"

"Go and see him."

"No way."

"Harry. He's sorry. But he can't come here and see you on his own."

"So he sent you here."

"Mm... not really. He never really said that he is sorry, but I know he is."

Harry glares at her and folds his arms again.

"And I know you're sorry for yelling at him too."

"He so deserved it! If he had only-"

"Yes, good, well." Pansy holds up her hands. "I'm not here to argue with you. But my best friend is laying in the hospital wing on the brink of tears because he had a stupid row with his boyfriend, and I don't like that."

Harry lets his arms down and stares at her, dumbfounded. "He is crying?"

"I don't know. He would never do it so I can see it, but it was close when I left him."

He turns around and stares down the corridor. "I guess I should see him."

"Yes, but you will not be allowed in now."

"Why?"

"Well, Madam Pomfrey wasn't that impressed with your yelling. There is a visitors prohibition."

"Fuck."

"But I guess you can try to sneak in. Tonight if not earlier."

"Yes." Harry nods. "Thank you."

"Just make it fine again. And if I get to know that you've been mean to him and made him cry, it will not be fun to be you."

"Is that so? Should I be worried?" Harry looks amused

"Oh yes." Pansy gives him an evil smirk. "Then I tell them I'm your girlfriend." She turns around and disappears down the corridor.

Harry almost runs up to the dormitory and rummages around in his trunk for his cloak when a voice makes him jump.

"She told you, didn't she?" Ron is sitting on his bed.

"Um."

"I see ferret face has taught you good language."

"Shut it, Ron. And I can't tell you."

"I see." Ron hits his bed absentmindedly. "I don't like it. Suddenly she acts like she owes him something. It's creepy. I see him taking over both you and now her."

"Ron, it's not as you think. He's my friend, you know that. And I'm perfectly sure that Hermione still dislikes him and mistrusts him just as always."

"I don't know." Ron's eyes narrow. "She's different."

Harry sighs. "Maybe she just tries to be nice about him for my sake? I'd like that." He starts looking for his cloak again, and when he finds it he turns to Ron who's still sulking on his bed. "I have to go. Don't worry, it will turn out fine." And he hurries out of Gryffindor Tower.

When he reaches the hospital wing he stops and listens at the door. Open the door and get through will be the worst part, if Madam Pomfrey is inside she'll see the door open. He listens at the door for a while and decides to give it a try. He puts on the cloak and slowly opens the door, carefully slipping inside. Madam Pomfrey is nowhere to be seen. He hurries over to the bed where Draco is lying, reading a book.

"Draco." He whispers as loud as he dares. "Keep quiet, it's just me."

"Harry? Where are you?" Draco puts down his book and whispers back.

"Here." Harry takes off the cloak but keeps it close in case Madam Pomfrey starts to move.

Draco sits up and stares at him. "The cloak. Of course."

"Um. Yes." Harry looks a bit uneasy.

"Where did you get it anyway?" Draco sounds curious and reaches out for it, but pulls his hand back.

"Inherited it." He reaches out and places a hand on Draco's cheek. "But forget about the cloak for a bit."

Looking from the cloak to Harry, Draco makes up his mind. "Sure."

"I hate to remind you, but weren't you mad at me?"

Draco stiffens up and immediately the mask is back in place. "Yes. So?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." Harry strokes Draco's cheek. "Don't be sad."

Draco presses his lips together to a thin line.

Harry looks at him for a while, and when nothing happens his face gets very tired and he swallows. "I guess that's my cue for leaving." He turns to leave when a hand locks around his wrist. When he looks up Draco is looking at him intently.

"I do trust you." Draco's face is still closed and his eyes unreadable. "Never think that I don't trust you."

"But..."

"You always makes a lot of fuss as soon as something happens to me, and it is more or less making things worse. If I just ignore them they almost go away. But when I'm with you and you're all upset it gets so much more real." Draco starts to stroke Harry's wrist with his thumb. "And then there is the fact that you make a lot of fuss, and I still can't believe why you do it for me." There is a tentative smile wakening in his face.

"But Draco, it won't go away by itself, you-" He falls silent when Draco is yanking him down and puts a finger over his lips.

"Don't. Not now. When I get out of here." His mouth gives a smirk but his eyes are still guarded. "Preferably somewhere with a lot of people so you won't dare shouting."

Harry squirms. "You just made me so mad. I just..."

Draco tugs his arm to get him to sit down on the bed. "I keep an eye out for Pomfrey. Sit down."

"I didn't mean to be so angry, but I was... well I was hurt."

"Harry, hush." Draco shifts closer and sneaks his arms around him. "Use those arms for something useful, will you?"

"But what if Pomfrey comes out?" Harry hesitantly puts his arms around Draco.

"We'll hear her. And if we don't she will only see two friends hugging each other. I've had a scary accident after all. And no, that topic is a 'not now' too. Anyway, if she would come out and we don't hear her, and she sees more than two friends that hug, she never tells on students, whatever happens, so will you please relax and at least try to pretend that you've missed me too today."

Harry suppresses a soft laugh and pulls Draco close to him. "You do remember that we already have met twice today?"

"Yes, but..." Draco hides his face in Harry's neck. "...last one was a bit bad, so I don't know if that counts." There is a short silence, and then Draco speaks with a voice that's barely audible. "I didn't do it to hurt you."

Harry realizes that it will be as close to an apology as he will get from Draco. He holds him extra close for some time, and then starts to move a finger up and down Draco's spine. "I just can't get it that Pansy figured it out."

"She's not bright, but she has good instincts." Draco mumbles hushed at Harry's neck.

"And poor Hermione got it all wrong."

Draco lifts his head and looks at him. "There's no need to feel sorry for that little Mudblood." His eyes are narrowed and his voice is full of disdain.

"Hey, don't call her that."

"She wanted to send me to Azkaban, innocent. Sorry for not being her biggest fan at the moment."

"No. I don't care. Don't call her that."

Draco's face closes up and his eyes turn to stone. He looks coldly at Harry for some seconds, then a couple of emotions hasty flash over his face, and he burrows it in Harry's neck again. "Fine."

Harry smiles with his face in Draco's hair. "I did miss you today. A lot."

"You should. Honestly, I can't understand how you managed." Draco follows Harry's collarbone with his finger.

"If Madam Pomfrey comes out now she will never believe the 'friends who hugs'-line."

"She better stay in her office then."

"I thought that maybe I should go-"

Draco quickly puts his mouth over Harry's, and the rest of the sentence vanishes.

A bit later Harry carefully backs off. "If Madam Pomfrey comes out now..."

"Can you please not think about _Madam Pomfrey_ when I'm kissing you?"

Harry stifles a laugh in Draco's shoulder. "I'll try not to." He runs a hand through Draco's hair. "But I really think I should go."

"You're messing up my hair. Stop it. Do you have to?"

"Mess up your hair? I'm afraid so."

"Idiot. Do you have to go?"

"We've been lucky this far. I really don't want to hear Pomfrey's opinions on my voice levels."

Draco sighs and hugs Harry hard. Then he lets go, kisses him on the cheek and shifts back up on the bed. "Go then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry leans in and kisses him first on the nose and then on the mouth. "Tomorrow." He turns and tiptoes out of the hospital wing.


	11. Chapter 10: Peacocks

**Chapter 10: Peacocks**

* * *

><p>"Harry, I was thinking about something." Draco is sitting on the floor in one of 'their' classrooms with Harry's head on his lap, playing with his hair. It's a month since Draco got out of the hospital wing after his 'fall', and the rumours have started to slow down.<p>

Harry looks lazily up at him. "Should I be afraid?"

"Be nice you." Draco moves his hand and starts stroking his fingers down Harry's forehead, over his closed eyes and down his cheek. "It's soon Easter."

"Mm..."

"And I thought it would be nice to get out of here." He keeps on playing with his fingers over Harry's face, pausing his speech for a second. "I got a letter from my mother this morning, where she asks me to come home for Easter. You're invited too."

It takes two long seconds, then Harry sits up instantaneously. "You said what? Me? Invited to Malfoy Manor?"

"We're not asking you to come, we absolutely understand if you don't want to. But we're offering you. If you'd like to you'll be more than welcome." Draco looks nervous and looks everywhere but at Harry.

"Oh." Harry looks bewildered. "I... I don't know. Wouldn't it be a problem with us going away together, especially to Malfoy Manor, in that case?"

"I've been thinking." Draco still won't look at Harry. "I'm going home in the morning as planned, no one really cares anyway. You tell everyone that you'll be at Grimmauld Place to get some peace and quiet, just being alone some days. Later you go to the Headmistress' office and use her fireplace to floo to the Manor." He chews his lip. "There are just two things that have to be done."

Harry stares at Draco, still a bit hesitant. "Just two?"

"Yes. First we have to ask Professor McGonagall if you can use her fireplace. Second..." He looks at Harry for the first time, looking estimative. "Well it is the trouble with your friends. If they go home, do you think they will accept not being able to see you, not being able to at least fire call you, for the whole time? So either you'll have to find a plausible lie to them, or you have to tell them the truth."

"The truth? About us?" Harry looks a bit panicked.

"No, no! Just that you're going with me. If you're going with me."

"Draco... I thought I never had to see that place again. Your home." He makes a face and lays down on his back, staring up at the roof. He is silent for a time before he speaks up again. "But you know, I'm thinking about the letter you sent me. Do you remember?"

"Which of them?"

"The one where you said that you wanted to show me the beauty of the Manor." Harry bites his lower lip. "Where you said that we needed new, better memories, both you and me."

"Yeah. I still believe that. I don't want to push you though."

"You know Draco..." Harry sits up and traces the fingers of his left hand. "Sometimes I wish you would push me more." He starts to blush and gets very interested in one of his nails.

"Oh?" Draco shifts over to sit tight next to Harry. "I'll keep that in mind." Then he burrows his face in Harry's neck and they drop the subject for a while.

A bit later they are ready to leave, but before Draco has time to take down the wards Harry lays a hand on his arm. "You are right."

"I know, I usually am. About what?"

"About what you said in the letter. I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Ron, there's something I have to tell you." Harry mumbles and looks at the floor.<p>

"Of course, what is it?" Hermione shines up and looks hopeful.

"Not here. Come." Harry walks out of the common room and stands undecided for a moment, then he leads them to a classroom. "This should be empty." He casts a simple locking spell. "I'm not good at the wards, Draco always does them." He falls silent and stares at the floor.

"Harry, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione's voice is soft and tentative.

Harry runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "OK, listen. This is really important that you don't tell anybody. You have to lie to keep it up if it's needed. But I think I can trust you." He smiles a little.

"Of course you can trust us! Right Ron?" She elbows Ron.

"Yeah, you should know that by now."

"Well, it isn't just my secret to tell. But I and Draco have talked, and he trusts you with this."

There is a moment of silence. Hermione gapes at him and Ron looks dumbfounded.

"What? Ferret face says that he trusts us?" Ron stare at him in disbelief.

"Yes, he does."

"So, what is the secret?" There's a twinkle of curiosity in Hermione's eyes.

"You know I'm going home for Easter?" They nod. "Well, you won't be able to visit me or talk to me or anything. No one will. I need to be totally alone for the whole holiday. This especially goes for Molly, I'm sure she will worry, or try to give me food or something. You have to make sure she keeps away."

"Oh. But what's the secret?" Hermione looks suspicious.

"Yeah, and what does ferret face have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's pretty simple. I won't be at Grimmauld Place." Harry sees comprehension dawn in Hermione's eyes. "I will be at Malfoy Manor."

Ron starts to splutter. "You're going back to that... that nightmare?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it and I want to go."

"But Harry, do you really think that's wise?" Hermione looks doubtful. "The memories we have from that place..."

"...can be replaced with good memories. I don't want him to control my life even from the grave."

"You're mental, I just say that. Mental." Ron shakes his head.

"And I guess the papers would drool if they got an opportunity to write about the Saviour returning to Voldemort's headquarters." Hermione frowns.

"You see the problem. It's really important that people think I'm at Grimmauld Place."

"We can tell people that we have talked to you or something." Ron is visibly thinking. "Just once, saying that I floo-called you or something, that we decided before going that I should check in on you a special time." He scratches his cheek. "If people think that I have talked to you there, they would be less likely to think you are somewhere else." He looks up at them. "Does that make sense?"

Harry smiles. "Yeah. I think it's a really good plan." He turns to Hermione and sighs. "What, Hermione?"

"I just..." She nervously chews her lip. "I mean, you will be careful over there, right?"

"Hermione..." He groans. "It's an ordinary home now, there'll be no Death Eaters in the corners or evil Dark Lords lurking in the bedrooms."

"There will be a Narcissa Malfoy though, her husband was a Death Eater. And you were the one who placed him in Azkaban."

"Her son was a Death Eater too. But he swapped sides. Just as his mother." Harry looks irritated. "She was the one inviting me, I don't think she would have done that if she wanted to hurt me."

"Let's see, Narcissa Malfoy invites Harry Potter to Malfoy Manor. Can someone please check the window for flying pigs?" Hermione sounds a bit hysteric.

"Very funny. But you know, Draco knows that you know where I am, so if he doesn't get me home in one piece he has to answer to you."

"Yeah, I like that." Ron nods. "Make sure he knows it too."

"I'll be all right. It's just a few days."

"Mm." Hermione gives him a short hug. "Just promise me that you are careful."

"Careful?" Ron looks at her. "You know it's Harry we're talking about, right?"

* * *

><p>Draco leaves in the morning as all the others who are going home for the holidays. Harry decides to spend the day in the library, trying to get some homework done. He and Draco will have to study during the holidays to keep up, but it doesn't hurt to have done some of it. Draco is usually a lot faster than Harry. He manages to focus up to lunch, but after that his thoughts start to drift away. He's going to Malfoy Manor. Last time he was there... He thought that it was over, all of it. The war and his life. He remembers walking into the Manor, remembers its residents. Bellatrix. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco. A Draco who was reluctant and scared, who didn't wanted to follow Voldemort, but was too far in to leave. He sighs. It will be hard to see it again and not relive all those bad feelings. He wonders if they still are using the drawing room. They probably do. Is he expected to be there then, making conversation in the room he thought would be his death? He puts his head down on the desk. What has he agreed to?<p>

His thoughts go on to Narcissa. The cold, calm woman who led them inside, who knew she most likely led them to their deaths. And now he's supposed to go back to her house and live with her for a week. Maybe Ron is right about him. He's mental. He rubs his temples and tries to think different. To think of the Narcissa in the Manor who stopped fighting to protect her son instead. Of the Narcissa in the forest, who betrayed her master out of love for her son. The Narcissa in the Great Hall after the battle who sat so close to her son. A person who can love that strongly can't be all bad. He guesses he should just be thankful that Lucius isn't home. But on the other hand, then he just hadn't accepted the invitation. _"He's not a total monster..."_ The problem is, Harry mostly thinks he is. The sudden thought of being introduced to Lucius Malfoy as his son's boyfriend makes him choke and start coughing. After the cough has stopped the problem is still there. How do you tell your boyfriend that you think his father is a heartless bastard who deserves to sit at least three lifetimes in Azkaban? Maybe he should start memorizing some of those lies Draco was talking about.

oOo

In the evening Harry takes his luggage and heads for the Headmistress' office. The last hours have been long, but the travel with the train takes time, and Harry refuses to reach the Manor before Draco and having to socialize with Narcissa on his own. They have set a later time so that Draco would surely have gotten home.

When he reaches her office, McGonagall is waiting for him. "All is ready for you." She pauses and looks at him intently. "Harry, are you really sure of this?"

"About going with Draco to Malfoy Manor?"

"About him at all." She looks worried. "I know it's not my place to question your actions, but you've been through so much already. You deserve only the best now."

"In some strange way I think he is."

McGonagall looks at him thoroughly. "Well, you're the only one who can know that." She gives him a strange look. "You've lost so much more than anyone at your age should have to. I just want you to remember that there are still those who care about you."

Harry looks at her, unsure what to say.

"Well, off you go. Mr Malfoy is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Headmistress." A bit taken aback Harry says 'Malfoy Manor' and steps into the green flames.

oOo

When Harry stumbles out through the fireplace at Malfoy Manor he first thinks the room is empty, but then he sees Draco standing up from one of the chairs. And that's when he realizes that he's in the drawing room. He stands perfectly still where he is, letting his eyes travel slowly around the room. Over there is where Hermione was lying... The chandelier is back up... There is the place we were standing when Dobby...

"...never should come."

Draco is talking to him, but he has troubles focusing. His breath comes faster and he fights down an urge to take out his wand.

"...held up"

Harry jumps when Draco puts his hand on his shoulder. He turns his face towards Draco instantly, and he knows he must be looking strange.

"Harry, what-" Draco looks around. "Oh. I see." He takes a step forward, puts one hand behind Harry's head and presses his lips over Harry's. First Harry stands stiff and unmoving, but after some time he relaxes into the kiss.

Draco pulls back enough for their noses to still touch. "New, good memories." He kisses him again before backing off and taking Harry's hand. "I should have told you that you'd be arriving in here. I didn't think that... Well, I didn't think."

Harry looks at Draco and gives him a small smile. "I never thought I would hear Draco Malfoy admit that he didn't think."

"If you repeat that to a single being I will kill you."

At this Harry starts to laugh, loudly.

Draco snatches back his hand. "What? What's so funny?"

"Well, that's what they all were waiting for." Harry grins broadly. "Five minutes at Malfoy Manor, and I've already got my first death threat."

With that the doors open and Narcissa Malfoy enters the room.

"Mr Potter." She moves over the floor towards them, back straight and head held high. "It sounds like you're already enjoying your stay here."

"Mrs Malfoy." Harry tries to compare her to his different Narcissas from this afternoon, and he has to admit, there is a whole lot of coldness and very little love. "I'm very grateful for being invited here."

"Are you now, Mr Potter." Narcissa looks at him with a look he really can't put his finger on.

"Please, just call me Harry."

"As you wish, Harry." She turns to Draco. "You and Harry will have dinner alone tonight, I'll eat in my rooms. Don't forget to get an elf to take care of his luggage."

"I'll take care of it, mother."

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then." She nods at them and heads for the doors. With one hand on the handle she turns around. "Don't think I don't understand how hard this is for you, Harry. I know that it has taken a lot to come here, and I'm honoured to have you as our guest. Welcome to our house." She opens the doors and disappears out through them.

"That was... your mother." Harry feels like he can start breathing again.

Draco hides a smile. "I'm aware of that."

"There is undoubtedly a lot of etiquette that I'm not anywhere near aware of, you just have to shout at me when I do wrong. Or give me hints beforehand. Anyway, is it OK if I sit down a minute? I think I need it."

"Sit down, Harry." Draco rolls his eyes.

Harry sinks down in a chair, rests his elbows on his knees and looks down in the carpet. Draco sits down across from him, a worried frown on his face.

"Are you OK? Harry?"

Harry looks up with a small smile. "Sorry. Just had to restart my brain. It was a lot to take in in a very short time." He walks over to where Draco is sitting. "Will your mother sneak around or is it safe to touch you?" He looks at the wall for a second. "Don't tell her I said that."

Draco looks at him and smiles. "She will be in her rooms for the rest of the night, so it is quite safe."

"Good." Harry strokes his hair and his cheek, reaching out for his hand. "What do you say about us getting out of this room now?"

"Absolutely."

oOo

After dinner Harry and Draco sits in front of the fire in the library, just enjoying to be able to sit there close together and not be hidden away in a dusty classroom. The dinner was very good and the fire warms nicely, and soon the first yawning can be heard.

"Come on Harry, time for bed."

"But it's so nice here. I don't want to move an inch."

"Should I just go to bed and leave you here for my mother to find tomorrow then?"

"When you put it like that..." Harry starts to stand up. "But this was nice. Really nice."

"Yes." Draco smiles very fondly at Harry and holds out his hand. "Come, I'll make sure that you find your room. And if you want something you know where my room is."

"That can be interpreted in different ways."

"Then interpret it as you like." Draco winks at him.

They walk up to Harry's door where they stop and say goodnight for some time. Then Harry walks into the room and makes himself ready for bed. The bed is big and soft and Harry has never slept in anything that even comes close to it. When he has got himself in bed he just lays there and thinks, he can't sleep with so much swirling in his mind. Suddenly there is a faint knock on the door, and then it opens. Before Harry has time to object Draco glides into the room and shuts the door behind him. He walks over the floor until he stands next to Harry's bed.

"Move over."

"What?"

"There won't be room for me otherwise."

oOo

When Harry wakes up it's still very early, and he's totally disorientated. The bed feels strange... Oh. Right. Malfoy Manor. There is something else strange though. Something soft is tickling his nose. And there's something warm... He opens his eyes instantly. Yes. Next to him there's a peacefully sleeping Draco. Suddenly he remembers, and he feels his face heat up. Then he smiles and decides that waking up with Draco's soft skin pressed against his isn't that bad. He pulls Draco closer, and soon he's back to sleep.

Next time he wakes up is when Draco is trying to untangle and sneak out of bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep." Draco gives him a slow kiss that turns out to be a bit longer than planned. "Well, _now_ go back to sleep."

Draco slides out of bed and into his pyjamas in one graceful movement. Harry watches him from the bed. How is it possible for a person to be so beautiful? So perfect?

"Sleep, Harry. Close your eyes. I'll wake you up in time." Draco walks over the room and disappears out through the door.

Third time Harry wakes up that day is to something tickling in his face and something else pressing at his lips. He opens his eyes to look straight into amused grey ones. Draco's lips leaves Harry's and the hair disappears from Harry's face.

"Your hair tickles." Harry's voice is still thick with sleep.

Draco laughs. "It sure does. Just for you. Good morning."

"Isn't it a bit early to be that... joyful?"

"It's not early. And it's time for you to leave bed. You don't want to disappoint my mother by being late for breakfast." Draco's voice is serious, but his eyes twinkle with delight.

Harry sits straight up in the bed. "What? What time is it? How long time do I have?"

Draco laughs again. "Don't worry. There won't be any formal breakfast, you can take your time. I'll wait for you and then we'll go down together."

Harry relaxes visibly. "You're in a good mood today."

"I had a really good night." Draco winks at him.

The blush raises hasty in Harry's face and he squirms a bit, aware of his absence of clothes. Draco climbs up in the bed next to him.

"You know, it is awful tempting to undress and make you company." He turns serious and strokes a hand over Harry's chest. "You are very beautiful."

By now Harry's face is burning and he stares down on the bedclothes. Draco puts his hand on his chin and lifts his head up, examining his face.

"You know, if I kiss you now we won't get out of this bed." He touches Harry's cheek and then slides out of the bed. "Get up and get dressed. I'll be in my rooms, come get me there when you are ready."

Harry gets out of the bed and tries to both physically and mentally make himself ready for a day at Malfoy Manor, including the icy Narcissa Malfoy. The last one makes the task take a little longer. At last he's ready and goes to find Draco. When he enters Draco's rooms he finds him absorbed in their Potions book.

"Draco, it's before breakfast on our first day here and you are _already_ studying?"

Draco lifts his head and puts away the book. "I'm just checking up on what we will be reading. And I know your study method is to do everything on the last night, but that's not going to be the case here." He walks over the floor to Harry. "But you're right, let's feed you and show you the place before chaining you to the desk."

"Chaining? I must admit I wouldn't be surprised."

Draco smirks at him. "Come on. Breakfast."

Harry nods and follows him out of the room. He chews his lip for a while. "Draco?"

"That would be me."

"Will your mother be there?" To his embarrassment he can hear his voice shake just a little.

Draco laughs softly. "She's not that dangerous you know. But no, she ate earlier."

"Oh. Well."

There's a smirk from Draco. "It's almost cute how nervous just the mention of my mother make you."

Harry snaps. "Well, last time I was here she wanted to _kill_ me. Excuse me for still feeling a little bit tense about all of this."

They walk a couple of steps more in silence, then Draco stops and puts a hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, wait."

Harry stops and turns to Draco, lips thin and eyes simmering with anger.

Draco looks at him with a rueful expression. "Harry, I... I didn't..." He sighs. "I didn't think. Again." He reaches out a tentative hand to cup Harry's cheek. "You have to understand what you're doing to me."

A firm hand pushes Draco's away and Harry folds his arms, staring at Draco without a word. Draco takes a moment to intently inspect the pattern his toe makes in the carpet. When he looks up again his face is honest and his eyes a tiny bit too bright.

"Harry." He swallows. "This house is a living nightmare. I told you about my Christmas. But when you are here... I just keep thinking about what we are going to do next, what I will show you and how wonderful it is to be with you, just you and not hundreds of other students." He gives a hesitant little smile. "I'm like a child just by the thought of having you here with me. And I guess it's somewhere there I stop thinking." Draco looks self-conscious and a little bit pained, and he looks anywhere but at Harry.

Harry exhales deeply but doesn't say anything.

"You don't want-" Draco looks up at him with a jerk of his head. "You know you can go back to Hogwarts any time you want? We won't see it as rude or anything, we'll understand. Do you want to..."

Seeing the disappointment in Draco's eyes Harry takes pity of him. "No Draco, I don't want to leave. But this is still very strange for me."

Draco nods. "I understand-"

"And." Harry holds up a hand. "This woman happens to be the mother of the boy I... like, and since I had plans of staying in his life for quite some time I'd like it if she would like me."

A smile grows on Draco's face and then he launches himself at Harry and kisses him intensely.

There's a small, soft laugh from Harry, and he tries to make himself free. "Um, what if your mother..."

"She can sod off." He goes back to firmly kiss Harry.

oOo

When they make it to breakfast Harry has to admit that he's hungry. The absence of Narcissa is a big part in the fact that he actually can eat in peace and taste the food.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Harry leans back in his chair, warming his hands on his coffee cup.

"I thought we could take a walk outside, the weather is good enough for that. The manor in snow is breathtaking, and it's very pretty in the summer with all the flowers, but I think I can impress you with the delicate spring too." Draco gives him a lazy smirk.

"Well." Harry puts his cup down. "I'm ready to be impressed."

They get their outerwear and walk out through a side door where they comes out in a well kept garden. They take one of the paths and start walking down between flowerbeds and bushes. The trees are both small, bowing close to the path, and big and majestic. All of it is covered in a soft green shade from the new foliage.

"It's not as overwhelming as in the summer, but it still has its charm." Draco gives Harry a glance, more searching than accompanied by the usual smirk.

"It sure has. How big are the gardens?" Harry looks around.

The smirk is back on Draco's face. "Let me put it this way, I hope you're not in a hurry anywhere." He reaches out and strokes the body of a tree close to the path. "Oh, and stay away from the peacocks, they bite."

Harry arches an eyebrow. "Not only white, but aggressive white peacocks." He gives Draco an amused grin. "Some properties have guard dogs, but oh no, Malfoy Manor has guard birds. Impressive." He laughs loudly at Draco's initially speechless and slightly insulted expression.

"Be nice you, or you'll be sleeping alone tonight." A highly satisfied smirk appears on Draco's face when Harry blushes scarlet.

They walk a bit in silence, Harry slowly getting his usual colour back. Then he gives Draco a mischievous look. "But Draco, honestly. White peacocks? Who hit their head before they got that idea?"

Draco just snorts and keeps on walking.

Harry turns first serious and then calculating. He tentatively bites his lip. "Draco?"

There's an annoyed sound from Draco that can be affirmative.

"Can your mother see us here?"

Draco turns his head and looks at him. "No, probably not. Why?"

"Because I've been dying to do this since we started walking." Harry reaches out and takes Draco's hand, pressing it lightly. They walk on, hand in hand.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry."

"This is nice." He smiles a satisfied smile and rubs the back of Draco's hand, then being slightly dazed when Draco smiles back.

"Yes, it is."

After some time Harry can hear the sound of water. A while later the path opens into an open space, and in the middle stands a big fountain.

"I see." Harry stares amused at the object in front of him. "You have a fountain."

Draco snickers at him. "Obviously."

Harry walks over and looks down in the water. "No carps?"

"In the fountain?" Draco rolls his eyes. "That would be in the pond."

There's a snort from Harry. "Don't tell me you have..."

"...a pond? Of course. It's on the other side of the house."

Harry just smiles highly amused and reaches out for Draco's hand again. "Come on, let's keep on walking."

They walk on when suddenly Harry's face gets a knowing expression. "Oh, now I can see it."

"See what?" Draco looks at Harry.

"The peacocks. It's to match the rest of the blonds here, right?" He tries to keep a straight face and fails thoroughly.

"I don't want to hear a single bloody word about peacocks from now on, or I... I push you in the lake." Draco gives Harry a death glare, daring him to say something.

"Wait, wait. You have a _lake_?"

"Of course we have a lake. How else would there be shores to walk on?" He turns left and drags Harry with him over a lawn, soon finding another path. "This one takes us to the lake."

After walking for some time they can see the lake. Draco is highly amused at Harry's amazed expression. They head for the shore and take the path following the shoreline.

They have walked a couple of minutes when Draco hooks his arm in Harry's and pulls him away from the path and towards a bench halfway up the small hill. "Let's go up there, we can sit down."

Harry sits down next to him and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and looks out over the lake. "You know, this is pretty awesome."

"Did you honestly expect something else from the place where_ I_ grew up?" Draco lifts a challenging eyebrow, but the haughty glance is damaged by the twitching in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm so stupid, of course not." Harry rolls his eyes.

Draco gives him a patronising smirk. "Good to know that we have the same view on your intelligence."

Harry pokes him hard in the ribs, but then puts his head down on Draco's shoulder. "You're a pain. But I love you anyway."

Harry tenses up but keeps his head on Draco's shoulder, and Draco continues to look out over the lake for several moments. When he turns his head his face is soft and there is a tiny smile on his lips. "Even though I may be a pain, I do love you. But I imagine you had strong suspicions about that already. You should have." He presses a kiss on Harry's head and then turns back out over the view in front of him.


	12. Chapter 11: The sharing bed thing

**Chapter 11: The sharing-bed-thing**

* * *

><p>"You were right." Harry looks out over the garden on their way back to the Manor. He wonders absentmindedly if the peacocks are cold.<p>

"Yes. Naturally." Draco gives him a smug smirk. He gives Draco a jab in the ribs with his elbow, but doesn't say anything more. Draco holds out for ten long seconds before he admits defeat. "Are you going to tell me which way I showed my superiority this time?"

Harry laughs. "Well, I'm impressed."

"You should be, I am extraordinary after all."

"Not of you, stupid. Of this." Harry makes a gesture over the grounds around them.

Draco looks pleased and nods at Harry. When they're almost at the doors he turns to Harry again. "But you have to admit that I'm enough to impress you every now and then too?" His face is neutral and his eyebrow raised.

There's a twitching in the corner of Harry's mouth. "Can your mother see us here?"

"Not if she doesn't come out of the doors right now."

Harry yanks him over and holds him close, burrowing his face in his neck. "Yes, you are extraordinary." Then he pinches him hard in the side, and jumps backwards to dodge the retaliation while laughing at Draco's indignant face.

oOo

When they get inside again they just have time to take off their outerwear before it's time for lunch. Harry is plenty nervous for the first more formal meal in the house. He really does't want to make a fool of himself in front of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco just gives his arm a squeeze and smiles an encouraging smile before showing him to the table. Harry ends up next to Narcissa, Draco facing her, and he feels very exposed. But it seems like he doesn't make any big mistakes at least, and after a while he's relaxed enough to be able to answer when Narcissa's questions him.

"So, Harry, what are you doing after this year?" She observes him with an unreadable face.

"I've been taking the subjects I need to do Auror training."

"I see. And will you be an Auror?"

Harry throws a glance at Draco who watches him with curiosity and a bit of surprise. He then looks back to Narcissa. "I'm not sure. I've been thinking about taking a year off and think things through."

Narcissa nods. "That sounds like a wise decision." She gives Draco a cold look. "My son wants to get employment in the Ministry."

"Mother." Draco looks pained.

"It's the only good choice he has these days." Narcissa's face is hard and her lips tight.

"Can we please not talk about this now?" He talks to his goblet and sounds tired.

Narcissa turns back to Harry. "Where do you live these days, when you're not in school? I've heard rumours about Muggles of course, but I presume as being of age and of an old and respected family you would have a more suitable place to live."

Harry looks slightly uneasy. "I live at Grimmauld Place 12."

"Oh, yes, I forgot that it was you who inherited my family." Narcissa doesn't look the slightest bit surprised. "I always thought it would go to someone else."

"Mother, please." The voice is soft and polite, but Draco's eyes are irritated.

Narcissa looks at him for a second, gives a little sigh and turns back to her food. They eat in silence for some time. Then Narcissa speaks up again.

"I must say I was surprised to hear that my son was friends with Harry Potter, it wasn't really what I expected. But I guess you've heard that a lot."

"Yes, quite often."

"Then again, I guess you complement each other quite well. It's not a strange match if you think about it."

Harry blinks and looks up at her. "You think?"

"There are a lot of things you have in common." There's a tiny hint of something that seems to be amusement around Narcissa's lips. "And a lot you would do well in learning from each other."

Seeing the look Narcissa sends her son, Harry has to admit that maybe that loving Narcissa is somewhere in there anyway.

"There are some areas where you are completely different of course. Harry, growing up with Muggles, it must have been terrible." Narcissa is totally unreadable again.

"Yes." Harry shuts his mouth tightly, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Draco.

"But you lived there up until you were of age if I remember correct?"

"Yes." With lips pressed together to a thin line Harry almost burns a hole in the table with his stare.

"Did you never-"

"Mother, that's enough." This time the voice has a distinct sharp edge, and both Narcissa and Harry look up at him. Draco's face is relaxed and confident, but his eyes are hard. "He obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Leave it alone." The finality in the end is clear.

Narcissa flattens her napkin. "Draco, you father would be proud of you. I am." Then she turns back to her meal.

They eat in silence for some time before Narcissa speaks.

"I think you're good for him."

Harry looks up and sees Narcissa looking at him. "What? Who?"

"My son. I think you're good for him." There's a hint of softness over her face.

"Oh. I hope so." Harry blushes a bit.

"He is different when he is with you. Happier."

"Um. That's good." The blush deepens.

Draco looks at them with an amused smile and a lifted eyebrow. "I'm right over here, you know."

"Yes darling, I know." Narcissa turns back to Harry. "And I don't know, but I think, that he is good for you too."

Harry shoots a glance at Draco, and then looks at Narcissa. "I know that he is. I'm very happy to have him as a friend."

"I see." And then Narcissa is smiling. It's not a big smile, but it is there.

oOo

The boys spend a lot of time in the library, and sometimes Narcissa makes them company for a while. The first time she enters and claims one of the chairs Harry gets a bit annoyed. He and Draco were having a great time, enjoying being alone. Draco was lazily placed on a sofa and Harry sprawled on the floor at his feet. Now both boys sit up, but Harry decides a bit stubbornly to stay on the floor. Narcissa and Draco start talking about an acquaintance who actually has kept the contact with the Malfoys after the war, and Harry soon tunes them out and thinks about other things. He is just admiring the carpet and distractedly wonders how much it could be worth when he hears his own name and realizes that Narcissa is looking at him.

"Harry, you said you're not sure you want to be an Auror, so why did you choose it in the first place?" Narcissa's face isn't as cold as it was in the beginning, and there is even some actual curiosity on it.

"I'm not sure. I think it was Mad- Professor Moody who talked about it first. Everyone just took for granted that it would be my choice. I really didn't give it much thought." His face suddenly heats up and he stares into the fire.

"Now you're making me curious, Harry. Please tell me what you're thinking."

When Harry looks up he finds that Narcissa has dropped most of the cold mask, and her face now shows real curiosity and the shade of a smile. Everyone is always talking about how much Draco looks like his father, but suddenly he can see that he actually takes after his mother in some ways. "It's a bit stupid." There's a telling snort from Draco at this.

Narcissa arches an eyebrow, and Harry almost smiles at the resemblance between mother and son. Then he remembers the request.

"Well, actually..." Harry chooses his words. "... when I was fifteen someone I don't like said that I didn't have what it takes to be an Auror, and I just got so angry and... well. I just wanted to show... that person that I could do it. I guess that's what finally decided it for me."

"That sure sounds like the Harry Potter we all know. Sudden righteous anger and a lifetime decision made just like that." Draco's voice is teasing, but he looks fondly at him.

Narcissa's curiosity is gone, and now she is obviously fighting down a smile. "That was a bit... different way to choose your future occupation."

There's suddenly a laugh from Draco. "It was Umbridge, wasn't it? Who made you so angry."

Harry makes a face. "Yes." He looks down in the carpet and starts to draw patterns with his finger.

"I'm going to make an educated guess and say that that wasn't really your favourite year." Draco's drawling is amused. "But Merlin, that woman sure knew how to push your buttons. I can't understand why you didn't just keep you mouth shut?"

"Oh, shut up." Harry lifts his head and stares at Draco with anger burning in his eyes. "I take it you had the year of your life? Well for your information there was a fucking war out there by then, while you ran around enjoying the power of docking points and punished anyone who dared to question your safe little world. People were dying out there, and you think I should have kept my mouth shut? I guess in your world it's all about looking out for yourself first, but I'm sorry to say the world I grew up in was different. I had Voldemort possessing me and almost killing me, you had a nice and shiny badge. Excuse me for not thinking you're the best to lecturing me about my actions."

Draco stares back at him, frozen in the previous position and white in the face. After some seconds of solid silence he opens his mouth.

"Harry, I... I didn't..."

"...think? No, I hope so." Harry stands up. "If you allow me some attempted lecturing of your actions I'd say it would be a marvellous idea to start doing that. Soon." Without a glance at Narcissa he turns and leaves the room.

Draco bows over, his head in his arms, resting on his knees. "Fuck."

"Language, Draco."

"Mother, please."

They sit in silence for a minute.

"I think you should go after him, Draco." Narcissa's voice is soft.

"No. I'm an idiot." Draco talks through his arms down in his knees.

"You didn't mean to offend him, and he knows that too." Narcissa gets up an walks over to the window. "And for what it's worth, I don't think you should take all the blame here."

Draco looks up. "What? I was the one saying those stupid things."

"I'm going to tell you what I think." Narcissa walks over to her son and strokes his hair. "I think that the war has taken a heavy toll on him, that's not a very far-fetched assumption. I also think that he has a temper. These days almost everything has something to do with the war. You cannot watch your every word, not knowing if that's the thing that will flare him off. You will never be able to exist together that way." She sits down next to him and takes his hand. "What you can do though is to be there and comfort him when he's in pain."

"But why would he even want to talk to me now?" Draco looks like hopelessness incarnate.

"I think he does." Narcissa smiles at him and presses his hand once before letting it go, patting him on the arm. "There. Go now."

He stands up and walks to the door, where he turns and hesitantly looks at his mother.

Narcissa smiles at him. "He needs you. Go."

When Draco reaches Harry's door he is nervous. Will Harry even let him in? If he does, will he shout more at him? Draco doesn't like it when he shouts at him. But he thinks about what his mother said, and if it's true that Harry needs him now, he had better be there. He lifts his hand and knocks.

"Who is it?" The voice is muffled through the door.

"It's me. Draco."

There's a unidentifiable sound from inside before the voice speaks again. "Come in."

When Draco enters he finds Harry face down on the bed. When he doesn't move Draco steps closer and finally places a tentative hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?"

There's another unidentifiable sound from the pillow.

"Harry, look at me please."

Harry slowly lifts his head and shows a face with swollen red eyes and still wet eyelashes.

"I didn't know what I said. I didn't mean to say something bad. You're right, I didn't think."

A hand is lifted from the bed to signal Draco to stop talking.

"I know, I know." Harry's voice is thick from crying. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry." He puts his face back in the pillow.

Draco licks his lips nervously. "Do you think you can move in a bit? To make room for me?"

Harry lifts his head and looks at him for a bit, then lays his head down on the pillow again.

"Oh, fuck this." Draco climbs up in the bed and over Harry until he's lying next to him on the other side. Then he starts to stroke him on the back. "Harry, do you want to talk? I'll be right here, and you'll have all the time you need."

Harry slowly turns his head and looks at Draco. "I never knew my parents."

"Um. No." Whatever Draco had expected it wasn't that.

"I never had a real family, with someone who loved me."

"But you lived with the Muggles-"

"We will not talk about them!" Harry breathes hard. "I lived with them, I guess they were my family, but not like that."

"They took care of you, but they never loved you." Draco's face is half surprised, half sad.

"Fuck them. They're not important."

"No, we're not talking about them. Not today. Go on." Draco moves his hand and starts to comb his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I got used to it, but I was always alone in one way." Harry's voice starts to shake. "And then..." He swallows. "Then suddenly it turned out that I had a godfather. He appeared from nowhere, and suddenly he was all the family I never had. Someone who cared about me, who listened to me and respected my opinion, worried about me, offered me to live with him, who even sent me gifts just because. Who loved me. Who was prepared to do anything to keep me safe. "There is a sob, Harry turns back his head to the pillow and a shaky but muffled voice can be heard. "And they killed him."

Draco is frozen next to Harry. He wasn't prepared for this, the thought hadn't crossed his mind. And now it's here, and he doesn't know what to do. Because he knows too well who 'they' are. No, no, he can't do this. He feels the panic rise. Suddenly they are at one of the hardest topics in their relationship. Why Draco's father went to prison in the first place. He focuses on his breathing, and then he decides to stop thinking and start acting. He moves close to Harry and puts his arm around him, holding him tight.

"It wasn't me. Harry, please don't hate me. I'm not him."

Harry looks up at him with big, wet eyes. "I know." Then his face closes and his eyes go to Draco's left forearm. He shudders and turns back to the pillow.

Draco lets go of Harry and rolls over on his back, his arms over his eyes. "Harry, we're idiots."

"Why?" His voice is still muffled by the pillow.

"This will never work."

"What?" Harry's face appears.

Draco gives a heavy sigh. "You and me. We were idiots to think it would work."

Harry raises on an elbow. "What are you talking about? Don't be stupid."

"I can never change who I was. What I did. What ideals I stood for. What actions I supported."

"No, you can't." He hears a whimper from Draco. "What you can change though is who you _are_. And you have done that. A lot. I didn't fall in love with the spoiled fifteen years old brat from the Inquisitorial Squad, I fell in love with the one you are now. You're not the same as you were."

"But I still have..."

"...this?" Harry snatches up Draco's left arm and pushes up the sweater, showing the Mark. "Is this what you're talking about?"

Draco tries to yank his hand back, cover his arm again, but Harry keeps holding on.

"This, Draco, is an ugly scar, put on you by Voldemort, against your will. I know about those, since I've had one since I was one year old. Just like yours, mine told me that there were a lot of things I had to do, regardless if I wanted it or not. Just like yours, mine tells everybody around that I'm someone I don't want to be. Just like you I try to hide mine, or people will point and stare. Just like you, I hate it more than anything else on my body. Unlike you I don't expect you to hate me because of it."

"It's not the same thing and you know it." Draco still tries to get his arm out of Harry's grip, and is still not successful.

"Oh, just listen to me." Harry looks exhausted. "I admit that seeing it sometimes reminds me of other persons and events, but that's not about _you_. The fact that you have a Dark Mark doesn't bother me, I know you don't sympathize with it anymore."

Draco whimpers again when Harry starts to trace the mark with his finger.

"This is just a scar from the war, like all the others we got. I'm just happy you didn't get any scars after what happened in our sixth year, those would have bothered me. But this one..." Harry strokes the Mark. "...doesn't matter to me." Harry bows over the arm and carefully plants a kiss on the Mark.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco finally manages to pull away his arm and yanks down his sleeve. "That, especially from you, was just perverse."

Harry sighs and looks very tired. "I hope you at least have got that thing about us being a stupid idea out of your system."

Draco mutters something inaudible.

"I know that I'm a total nutcase, and I don't think everyone could keep up with me. I think that you can though, you can understand."

"Harry, my whole family wanted you dead!"

"Not you." Harry looks calmly at him. "I'm not the slightest bit interested in dating your father though."

There's a tiny twitching in the corner of Draco's mouth. "No, I wouldn't like that." He sighs. "Harry, how can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin. I see something I want and I make sure I get it." Harry smiles and strokes Draco's hair. "I want you. It's not more complicated than that."

"No, you're a bloody Gryffindor, rushing bravely into things without thinking first."

"Maybe that too. In the beginning." Harry places his hand on Draco's cheek. "But I assure you that I've had more than enough time thinking about it now." He looks thoughtful. "You know, before I got here McGonagall asked me if I was sure of our relationship."

Draco snorts. "Yeah, I can imagine she's not a big fan of the gruesome Death Eater seducing her Saviour."

"Quiet." Harry taps Draco on the nose once. "She said that she thought I deserved the best." Harry smiles. "I told her that you were that."

"Glorious." Draco smirks joylessly. "And she bought it just like that I take it?" Draco rolls his eyes.

"She agreed that the only one who could tell that was me. So yes, she did."

Draco blinks. "So." He tries to compose himself. "I don't know which is more absurd, that you think I'm the best you can get, or that McGonagall doesn't want to hex me into pieces for hooking up with you." He has his usual haughty face on, but his eyes are pensive.

"Draco?" Harry bites his lip. "I know what we have will sometimes be hard, but I want it anyway. Don't you?"

Draco sighs. "Yes, yes I do. I know I shouldn't, but I do it anyway." A taunting but partly amused smirk makes its way up his face. "After all, who wouldn't want The Saviour of the Wizard World?" He lifts a mocking eyebrow. Harry throws a pillow at him.

oOo

It's the last night before they are going back to school. The days have been far too short, even if they have been spending every hour of the day together. Most of the time they have been free to touch each other, kiss or just be extra close without worrying about consequences, and being in a comfortable home and not a dusty classroom makes it even more enjoyable.

They are on their way to the library just to find that Narcissa have beaten them there. Both boys feel a bit annoyed, they would have preferred to be alone.

"Why don't you boys sit down and have some tea with me?" Narcissa smiles and indicates the chairs next to her. They sit down and accept their tea.

"Have you had a nice time here, Harry?" She tilts her head slightly and looks a bit anxious.

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy, it has been a really good time." He bows his head. "Thank you very much for inviting me."

"Oh, of course I had to, with things being as they are." She smiles airily. "It's been good to get to know you a little. If you excuse me for saying it like this, but I feel privileged to have met the person Harry, not the celebrated hero Harry Potter." She tilts her head again and looks at him almost curious.

Harry stiffens up. "I'm not a hero, Mrs Malfoy."

"Harry, just because you don't like your fame doesn't mean you can run away from it. You have to come to peace with it, or you will never be able to handle it if it gets rough."

"I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this." Harry looks wary.

"Mother, is this really necessary?" Draco's voice is pleasant but with a sharp edge.

Narcissa gives a little sigh. "I suppose not." She looks sharply at Harry. "My apologizes. I did not intend to offend you."

"No problem, Mrs Malfoy." Harry moves a bit in his chair and look slightly uncomfortable.

"But I'm afraid I have to keep the topic in some way." She goes on without acknowledging Draco staring at her with stone cold eyes. "I am a mother after all, and it's only natural that I'm interested in my son's well-being."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Draco clearly shows his irritation now.

"Well, about you two being lovers of course." She waves a little matter-of-factly hand between Harry and Draco.

There is absolute silence. Harry sits pale and motionless, while Draco looks as if he's choking on something.

"Being what?" Draco croaks out the words at last.

"Draco." She gives him a lovingly smile. "This is _my_ house, and I do know what happens in it. I've more or less known since Christmas of course, but didn't you think I would notice that you two have shared room every night?" Narcissa looks highly amused.

Harry goes from pale to red, trying to sink even further down in the chair.

"I've known for some time now that you probably never would bring home a girl, but I must say I was surprised when it turned out to be Harry Potter you decided to bring home instead."

"You knew?" Draco's eyes are big. "How? For how long?"

"Some time." Narcissa reaches out and puts a hand over Draco's. "I am your mother, I know you. It wasn't that hard to see then."

Draco stares at her, looking stunned. "But, you said... since Christmas... how?"

"Oh, Draco." She smiles first at him and then at Harry. "You should have seen your face when you talked about him. When you described him for me, well, it wasn't hard to see that you were in love."

Draco's cheeks tinge with pink, and he looks over at Harry with a shy little smile.

"I couldn't know if he felt the same of course, but if I had any doubts they disappeared when I saw you two together." She looks between them with a very soft smile.

"Mrs Malfoy." Harry has got back to a more normal colour and seems to have found his voice, even though it sounds a bit strained. "You could tell just by looking at us? Are we that obvious?" He clears his throat. "I mean, if others can do it too..."

"No, you're not obvious." Narcissa looks at him. "Well, except for that sharing-bed-thing." She winks at Harry who goes red again. "But I suppose you're not doing that at school." She lifts an eyebrow at Draco.

"Mother. Leave him alone." He seems to compose himself a little. "Of course we don't share bed in school, that would be more than impossible to keep quiet. And Harry has a point. If people can figure out our relationship by looking at us we're in for a lot of trouble."

"I don't think anyone can figure it out if they don't look very hard and knows what to look for. But to go back to the earlier subject." She straightens up. "I take it you're not interested in letting the public know about your relationship yet?"

"Of course not!" Harry sits up. "Can you even begin to imagine what people would do to Draco?"

Narcissa glances at Draco, and then looks back to Harry. "You must understand that you won't be left alone either, that will be a big thing for all... unsophisticated people out there."

"I can take it, I've been there before. I don't care. It's Draco I'm worried about."

"I see." Narcissa nods. "You must understand one more thing though. You won't be able to hide it forever, however cautious you are. I'd say it's better to be the one who takes the first step." She looks between them. "I don't think you should do it now though, wait until you've left school. After that you will be more free to move, and to even disappear for a while if needed."

"Take the first step?" Harry gives Narcissa an uncertain look.

She nods. "Yes. Like going to the papers for example."

Harry stares at her with open mouth. "Go to the papers. You're kidding, right?"

"Harry, you're famous. As I said before, you must take control of your fame and don't let it control you. Offering the paper an exclusive could do a lot when it comes to how they present the subject."

"What would the difference be?" Draco sounds wary.

"One possibility could be if they focus on how..." The corner of Narcissa's mouth twitches. "...cute your love is, that would at least get most of the women to accept it."

"Cute?" Harry looks like he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Another interesting angle would be how you both have had your share of hard events in the past, but how you've overcome that, and that your love has cleansed you from the pain and mistakes you've experienced, leaving you as pure and loving persons."

"Mother, even I can tell that's nonsense, why would anyone buy it?"

"Because it's in the paper. You never told me anything about how the article in the Daily Prophet in February affected you, but I'm sure it did. And I assure you, that was nonsense all the way through." She pauses. "I'm not sure if you saw what they did? It was pretty clever. There was only one real accusation, and that was the one about Harry and the Dark Lord. Then there were a lot of anonymous rumours and opinions about Harry, most of them totally harmless. And finally it was the part about Draco and the Dark Arts. Nowhere did they say that these were facts, that they knew this was the truth, but since it was written in the paper people bought it."

"But they said that Draco had brought the Dark Arts to the school."

"Actually no. They wrote that it _had been said_ that he did that. They had no sources or facts to back it up, but by writing it like that they got away with it."

Narcissa falls silent and her eyes get hesitant. "Harry, may I ask you a sensitive question? About the war."

"Mother, no." Draco looks upset.

Harry thinks for a while. "You may ask, but I can't promise that I'll answer."

"Fair enough." Narcissa nods. "I guess we can only put this down to my curiosity. Harry, was it true what they said about you?"

Harry chokes on his breath and stares at her like she's insane. "That I wanted to be the next Dark Lord?"

"No, no. About you declaring your superiority."

"Ah. I see." Harry falls into thoughts. "I guess... I guess you can see it that way."

Narcissa nods at him again. "Thank you."

Harry throws a bewildered look at Draco who only shrugs.

In a gracious movement Narcissa stands up. "I guess that I'll leave you now. I presume that you two want some time alone together before you're going back to school. I'll be having my dinner in my rooms, so we'll see each other tomorrow I think. Have a good night." She winks at Harry who blushes hard, and then she leaves the room.


	13. Chapter 12: Dark crimson

**Chapter 12: Dark crimson**

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Harry wakes up close to Draco, his arms around him. This is the last morning they'll wake up like this. When he sighs Draco turns around and looks at him.<p>

"You look sad."

"It's our last morning here. I'm going to miss your company at night." Harry smiles a sad little smile and plays with Draco's hair.

"I know. Me too." He stretches out like a cat and then curls up next to Harry again. "But school isn't forever you know. In two months we are done and then you can come here and visit me as often as you like."

"You're right. As always." He sticks his tongue out at Draco. "I guess I can make it if I think about it that way. Just two months."

"You should know by now that you should listen to me."

"I don't know how I can stand you." Harry pokes Draco's nose, and whatever retort Draco had planned it gets effectively silenced when Harry kisses him enthusiastically.

After a while Draco breaks the kiss and looks at Harry with a discouraged expression. "Harry, there is something I was thinking about." He turns over on his back, eyes on the ceiling. "About the things we were talking about the other night. If you can talk about it now."

"I don't know." Harry sounds wary. "That depends on what it is, we talked about a lot of things, some of which I really don't want to talk about right now."

"We are soon back in school again, where people will point and stare and whisper and... why aren't you ashamed of me? Or are you?"

Harry blinks. "No, I'm not. I think you're a admirable person. I meant what I said to your mother, I am very happy to have you as my friend."

"Admirable?" Draco stares at him in something between astonishment and disgust. "Do we live in the same world? I'm a filthy _ex_-Death Eater with a list of offences long as my lifetime. I have the fucking Dark Mark branded on my arm, proof that some things can't be washed away."

"And that is just the reason that I admire you." Harry takes his hand and laces their fingers together on Draco's stomach. "You have all this with you, and you still can find the strength to go on, to try and make it better. Every day you go out there and try to show the world that you're another person, to show that you're not the spoiled brat, not the haunted Death Eater, but this Draco Malfoy. You endure all the shit from stupid and narrow-minded people with your head high, showing in every part of your body that you actually are better than them, not sinking to their level. You've seen and experienced more in this war than many others, and still you are keeping yourself together. How can I _not_ admire you?"

There is something close to a sob coming from Draco, and he grips hard around Harry's fingers. "Do you really think that?" His voice is thin and almost shaking.

"Yes, I think that. And I think you deserve so much better than what you get. As you are saying yourself, people want someone to blame, and they take it out on you, even when you don't deserve it."

"But after all I've done, I deserve to be blamed." Draco blinks rapidly.

Harry places a kiss on Draco's shoulder and his voice is very soft. "After all that you have done, you deserve to be forgiven."

There's a single tear escaping from the corner of Draco's eye. "How can you say that? " He turns away from Harry and lets go of his hand. "Don't look at me."

"Draco, you're a very good friend of Pansy. You mean a lot to her, I know that." He reaches out to stroke Draco's hair, but he shakes it off. "And you mean very very much to me, I can't explain how much. You make me very happy. Merlin, even just to see you makes me feel good." He traces a finger over Draco's arm. "And we could only start to talk about your mother. She betrayed the most powerful Dark wizard in time out of her love for you." Slowly he moves forward until he lies next to Draco and can put his arm around him. "You're a very lovable person. When people just get through and see the real you they realize that."

Draco takes Harry's hand again, but makes sure to keep his face away from him. This time the shaking in his voice can be heard when he's talking. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Harry kisses the back of Draco's head.

"Can we talk about you? About the Muggles?"

Harry tenses up. "It's not really much to talk about. And I don't want to add to your prejudices."

"If it will add to what I suppose you mean is an opinion that Muggles are inferior beings that behaves in contemptible ways, then I'd say there's something to talk about." He suddenly inhales sharply. "They weren't... mean to you, were they?"

"No, no, not that way. They're not abusive." He snorts. "Unless you count Dudly, but he was just a kid. It wasn't like that, not at all."

Draco turns around, a thin shade of red around his eyes which now are narrowed. "Not that way? Which way then?"

Harry looks down on their hands and shrugs. "It's no big deal, it wasn't like I couldn't live with it."

"Harry." Draco's lips get thin. "Spill it."

"Well." Harry sighs. "It was just the way they always made sure that I knew that I was a despicable being who wasn't worth anything to anyone in the world. But I got used to it, as I said, it's no big deal."

Draco exhales roughly. "Shit." He presses Harry's hand. "At least your friends must have told you how wrong they were?"

"We're not talking about this anymore." Harry's eyes are hard.

"Oh shit, Harry-"

"I said we're not talking about this anymore. End of story."

"But Harry, you were The Boy Who Lived!"

"Not in my world, no." There's a hint of pain in Harry's voice. "Now drop it or you can just leave."

Draco opens his mouth but seems to think better of it. Instead he pulls Harry closer and rests his head on his shoulder. "We're two very fucked up beings, do you know that?"

"The thought has crossed my mind."

oOo

They eventually get up and get dressed. Narcissa awaits them at the breakfast table, a cup of tea in front of her.

"Good morning. Harry. Draco."

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy." Harry sits down on the chair Draco indicates for him.

Draco walks over to Narcissa and kisses her on the cheek. "Good morning mother." He slides down on the chair next to Harry.

"When do you need to leave?" Narcissa lifts her cup and looks at Draco.

"In about an hour I think." Draco serves Harry and himself coffee.

Narcissa turns to Harry. "And what about you, Harry?"

"They will open the floo for me in forty minutes, and I have twenty minutes from then to get through."

"I see." She puts her hands in her lap. "I take it you're not happy to leave for school this time, Draco?"

He puts down his toast and smiles. "No, this time I could have had those weeks of holidays instead."

Narcissa turns to Harry with a formal but surprisingly warm smile. "I want you to know that you are always welcome here. Any time."

Harry's eyes widens slightly. "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy."

"Regardless if you're coming as the partner of my son, the great Saviour, or just Harry needing to get away for a while, you'll be welcome. I know that this house may not be your first choice when you want somewhere to stay, but I want you know that the option is there."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." Harry's heart beats fast. If this isn't approval he doesn't know what would be.

The discussion moves on to other subjects, and a good part of it is about the gardens. Harry is treated with two identical amused smiles when they discusses the absence of carps in the fountain, and it is all Harry can do not to laugh out loud when Narcissa asks if they saw the peacocks. Far too soon it's time to leave the breakfast table and prepare for the trip back to school. In Harry's case it's a short journey, and both Draco and Narcissa follow him to the Drawing room. It doesn't feel as bad to be there as the first time he thinks, but he still can hear Bellatrix's laughter in the back of his head. When he's thinking about it he realizes that it was exactly a year since he was here last time, and two of the previous four members of the house are here with him. He remembers the jets of light from Narcissa's and Draco's wands when they attacked him, and suddenly the impulse to draw his wand is almost too much. His mind is screaming to him that it's a trap, soon Bellatrix and Lucius will enter and it will all be too late.

"Harry?"

Draco's voice startles him, and he realizes that he has stopped at the middle of the floor, eyes closed. He forces his breathing back to normal, ignores the fear and opens his eyes.

"Harry, are you... will you be fine?" Draco, his Draco, is standing in front of him, with a worried face and an outstretched hand reaching for Harry's. Harry takes the hand and forces a smile.

"Yes, it's nothing. I'm sorry for my behaviour."

"Don't be foolish, Harry." Narcissa's voice is sharp. "If someone should apologize in this room it definitely isn't you. Come over here now, I don't want to throw you out, but I think we better get you out of this room as soon as possible."

Draco pulls him over to the fireplace and stops in front of it. "Harry?" When Harry looks at him he takes a step closer and sneaks a hand behind his neck, with an amused smile in the corner of his mouth. "New, good memories." And then he kisses him, thoroughly. He reluctantly lets go of Harry after a polite little cough from Narcissa.

Harry is still red in the face when he exits the fire and is greeted by a relieved looking McGonagall.

"Harry, so good to see you. Have you had a satisfying Easter break?"

"Yes Headmistress, I had a very nice time." He tries to fight down the blush, but the memory of Narcissa's expression is still too vivid.

McGonagall gives him a worried look. "Are you well? You look flushed."

"It's nothing, I'm just warm I think. Thank you very much for letting me use your fireplace." He backs two steps closer to the door. "I think I must return to my common room now, lots to do. Thank you again." And with that he turns and flees the Headmistress' office.

* * *

><p>The carriages have arrived to the castle, and Harry was waiting at the doors, greeting them. Now Ron stands at the doors in the Entrance Hall, looking over to the other side of the floor. Harry and Hermione are happily talking, but there is a reason why Ron doesn't join them, and that reason stands next to Harry. Malfoy. Ron mentally makes a face. How can she stand it, being there next to him, just as nothing... Wait. What's happening now? Did Malfoy just say something to Hermione? Without looking as if he had smelt something bad? Oh no, this isn't happening, did Hermione just <em>smile<em> at him? Ron turns, walks out and down the stairs. On the bottom step he sits down and mumbles things about 'ferret', 'cage' and 'Sybill Trelawney'. He has a nagging feeling that he might be a tad childish about this and that he probably should go in there and at least be present, but he shuts the lid over those thoughts and keeps throwing pebbles instead. And all this is Hermione's fault, her damn bad conscience's fault. He sighs and thinks about the talk they had, when Hermione told him what she had done.

oOo

"Ron." Harry came up to him when he sat at the fire in the common room, pretending to read up on herbology. "Hermione needs to talk with you."

Ron looked up at him, confused. "Why doesn't she tell me herself?"

"Because she doesn't know it yet."

Together they went to the desk where Hermione was sitting. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "You and Ron should talk."

She looked up, eyes darting between Ron and Harry. "Oh, not right now, I just have to..." She trailed off when Harry sighed deeply. "Harry, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"What is going on here?" Ron frowned. "What do you two know that I don't?" He turned to Harry. "Mate, just tell me."

"I can't, it's Hermione's tale to tell."

"Then why are you here?" Ron rubbed his cheek, half confused, half irritated.

"To make sure she'll tell you."

"Right." Ron gave him a searching look. "Well, Hermione, go on."

"No, not here!" She looked worried.

Harry put a hand over his face. "What about our dormitory?" He turned and headed for the stairs. The others followed him, not looking at each other.

"Oh, Neville." Harry saw how Neville looked up from his book. "Can you excuse us for just a couple of minutes?"

Neville saw Ron and Hermione enter, both obviously feeling uneasy. "Sure." He took his book and went for the stairs. "I'll be in the common room, tell me when it's safe again." He sent a worried look at the two at the door before he hurried past and disappeared down the stairs.

Harry closed the door and the others sat down on Ron's bed. "Go on, Hermione."

"I don't know where I should start." Her cheeks were pink and she squirmed a bit.

"Just tell me what this all is about."

Harry looked at her and sighed. "Should I start for you?" When Hermione nodded he went on. "This is about Hermione being wrong, and that making her do something really stupid. About her feeling very stupid for doing so." At this her blush deepened. "And also about Draco."

Ron scowled. "I should have known ferret face would be involved somehow." He seemed to realize something and looked up with an expression of understanding. "This is what your row some weeks ago was about!"

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry Ron, I should have told you, but I was just... you have no idea what I could have done just because I was _stupid_. Because I didn't _think _enough." She looked ashamed. "And what I did do."

"If it was about giving Malfoy hell I don't think you should feel sorry at all."

"Shut it Ron." Harry looked angry. "You know he's close to me, you can show the courtesy to keep those things to yourself."

Ron muttered something that sounded a lot like 'you're insane'. "Well, go on. Ferret face or not." He looked at Hermione.

She sighed. "Well, there were all those rumours." Ron nodded at her. "I thought... they were true." She looked down.

"What?" Ron stared at her. "You believed that Harry _wanted_ to be the next Dark Lord?" He shook his head. "Merlin, no wonder Harry was mad at you."

"That wasn't all." She swallowed at the sight of Ron's incredulous face. "I... I went to McGonagall with my suspicions. And my proofs."

"Oh mate... Hermione, that was low." He shook his head again, but stopped. "Wait, you had proof? What kind of proof?"

"Well, there were all the strange things. Harry and Malfoy being together all the time. The wards at the doors. Their secret lessons and the one we interrupted. The letters and the casket."

"Don't forget That Bloody Owl," Ron muttered.

"And. Um." Hermione looked at Harry with an unsure face.

"And then she caught me using some pretty bad Dark magic in the corridors." Harry's voice is steady and confident.

Ron slowly turned his head and stared at him. "Mate. What? Why?" Ron looks dumbfounded and a bit unsure.

"Let's just say that it was in defence, and I used the spell I instinctively knew would be the best."

"But... Why do you know that kind of spell?" Ron looked worried.

"I've known that spell since I was fifteen." Harry glared at Ron. "Don't tell me you haven't picked up something here and there during the years."

"Oh. Yeah." He rubbed his nose. "But where does ferret face fit in all this?"

"I feel so bad." Hermione looked sad. "I could have destroyed a life. Totally."

"If it was Malfoy's life-".

"Shut up, Ron. Just shut up." Harry glared at him with thin lips and burning eyes. "If you know how close it was..."

"Anyway." Hermione tried to finish her story. "The short version is that because of what I did I almost sent Malfoy to Azkaban. Innocent."

"Bullshit. If he's innocent I'm Millicent Bulstrode." Ron snorted.

"Well, at least not guilty to the crime they would have caught him for. And I did it because I was plain stupid." Hermione hanged her head.

Ron played with a loose thread on the blanket. "So, this is why the being-nice-to-Malfoy thing has started." He frowned. "Honestly, Hermione, whatever you did it doesn't change things. He's still a miserable excuse for living being who shouldn't even be allowed amongst normal people. He hasn't changed."

"Yes he has!" Harry's voice crackled with anger and his face was furious. "I've had enough of this now Ron. If you don't have anything good to say I won't hear another word from you about him. He's a wonderful person and if you define normal people as those who are like you, I'd rather be with him and not being normal." With that he wrathfully walked out and slammed the door behind him.

oOo

No, that didn't go well. Ron sighs. And nothing got better with the fact that Hermione partly took Harry's side. The following days she kept nagging him about apologizing to Harry, that he just should accept that Malfoy was a part of Harry's life and that he shouldn't put Harry in a position where he had to choose between Ron and Malfoy. He could stand that, but when she started talking about how maybe Malfoy really had changed, that maybe he wasn't that bad, that was when Ron put his foot down. He would never be fooled by Malfoy's new appearances, he knew very well what a bastard he was. All those things he had done during the years, no way that they could be forgiven and forgotten just like that. But, Hermione did have a point. He needed to apologize to Harry.

Ron looks over his shoulder, wondering if Hermione will realize that he's missing any time soon. She should be out here looking for him by now. But no, she is probably busy with ferret face. He throws away a pebble with force and sighs. That bloody ferret is a pain, no doubt about it.

He did apologize to Harry of course, it just took him some time to get there. He had to admit that those were strange days. Harry wasn't noticeably angry at him , but he obviously avoided him. He was off to breakfast before Ron had gotten out of bed, and he spent all day with Malfoy, walking with him, sitting with him in class, studying with him, and doing Merlin-knows-what the rest of the night. Harry came back to the tower late every night, not always before curfew. No, it was obviously worth the apologizing to get Harry back. The apology itself was a bit awkward, but Harry seemed genuinely happy that they made up, and after that things went back to normal. Or at least that kind of normal where Harry still spent most of his days with Malfoy, but at least he talked to Ron.

Ron wonders if he should go in. It's not really nice weather to be outside, and he's running out of pebbles. But then he's thinking about Hermione actually smiling at ferret face, and suddenly he doesn't want to see any of them. It's not that cold really.

After things worked out with Harry the next problem came to be Hermione. She kept her line with 'maybe he's not that bad' and 'Harry says that he really has changed'. And he could have lived with that, by now he knew how to tune Hermione out when needed. But then she started to complain that they never got time with Harry, and if he didn't want to leave Malfoy maybe they just have to be in Malfoy's company too. For Ron it's just not possible. Hearing Malfoy's drawling and seeing his arrogant face, Ron just wants to punch him. And if he can't do that he at least wants to tell the bloody ferret face exactly what he thinks about him. But he can't do that either, because then Harry will shut him out again. Or just curse him twelve turns around the castle. So he takes the safe option and stays away. In some way it just doesn't feel fair.

Standing up he looks around, and then walks over to the other side of the stairs, examines the amount of pebbles there. He sighs deeply. It's still over an hour to dinner, and Hermione doesn't seem to be missing him. It's time to gather all patience and calm he can find, add it to a bit of courage, and then walk in through those doors.

Inside he spots them at once, they are still talking, probably about the holidays. Malfoy doesn't take part in the conversation but leans at the wall next to them and observe them with an unreadable expression. If Ron didn't know better he would think he was almost amused. Hermione is chattering happily, and Harry tilts his head back and laughs. Ron frowns. Coming to think of it, ferret face isn't observing them, he's observing Harry. Creepy. Like he has some kind of claim on him. Ron feels the anger boil up again, but he firmly presses it down and walks over the floor.

"Harry. Hermione. Malfoy." He nods to all three of them, making sure not to meet Draco's eyes.

Harry gives Draco a glance that clearly says 'behave', Hermione beams at him and Draco looks at him as if he is some interesting bug. He takes a deep breath and listens to Hermione as she throws herself back into the story she was telling. Draco has stopped examining him and gone back to observing Harry. Harry laughs at Hermione and gives Ron a broad smile and a friendly slap on the arm. Things could be worse.

oOo

When Ron and Hermione start for Gryffindor Tower Harry excuses himself and says that he will catch up later. Then he turns to Draco.

"There's something I've been thinking about. Can we go outside?"

They leave the castle and head for the lake.

"We have had almost a week together alone, and you find it necessary to talk about something sensitive the moment we come back?" Draco looks amused.

"I needed to get back to make my decision. I needed to meet Hermione first."

"And now you have. What is the secret decision?"

Harry swallows. "I want to tell her. About us."

"What?" Draco stares at him. "I didn't think you would want to do that. Not yet. Are you sure?"

"Well, Pansy already knows, and that feels good. And it can't be worse than your mother." Harry blushes slightly at the memory.

Draco laughs. "I guess it's up to you. Just one thing." He gets serious. "Are you totally sure that you can trust her?"

"Hermione? Of course." Harry looks surprised.

"I just remember the fact that she ran to McGonagall and told her you were the next Dark Lord. That's not something that generates trust in my book."

"That was different. She wasn't breaking any confidence, she really thought she was right."

Draco snorts. "And if she really thinks it's the right thing to do to go to the papers?"

Harry shakes his head. "No. I trust her. Even more after what she did, she'll be more eager to show that she is trustworthy and that she won't fail me again."

"Well, if you're sure." Draco reaches out and squeezes Harry's arm quickly. "And what about you? Will you feel comfortable with it?"

"I've been thinking about it, and... I don't know if I'll be totally comfortable with telling her, not knowing how she will react. But if all goes well I think I'll be comfortable with having her to know. If you understand." Harry suddenly looks troubled. "She will take it well, right?"

Draco starts to reach out for Harry, but remembers their location and lets his hand fall again. "I have no idea. She seems to have let go of the idea that I'm the root of all evil, but there's a big step from that and being your boyfriend. And I have no idea how she feels about homosexuality." When he sees Harry's face at his words he looks around and then strokes Harry's cheek. "But. There is a big but. You've been thick as thieves since you came here, and you've been through a lot of things together through the years. Not to talk about last year. I just think that being that close she would make some exceptions for you. Even if she doesn't like our relationship, she does like you. A lot, I think."

"You're probably right. I'm just afraid."

"But you're sure you want it?"

"Yes."

"Then let us get it done. Tomorrow?" Draco gives Harry an encouraging look.

Harry breathes deeply. "I guess. Yes." He looks Draco in the eyes for a moment, then nods. "I'll ask her to meet me in the classroom on the fifth floor after last class tomorrow. You better be there."

"I promise." Draco lifts his hand again, and lets it fall again, frowning. "Right now I really hate being back here."

* * *

><p>In the Slytherin common room things go on like usual. When Draco enters he stops and looks around. The older students are gathered at the fire, here and there some students are hurrying to get the last of their homework done, and some of the younger ones are still staring at him. All as usual. He walks over to Pansy and Blaise who are sitting at a table a bit apart from the others. Blaise is playing with a quill while Pansy is buried in her Potions book.<p>

"Pansy, please tell me that this at least is the last thing you have left." Draco pats her head and gives her a patronising smirk.

"Oh, there you are." Pansy mumbles something and glares at him. "If you're going to be like that you can just leave again."

Draco rolls his eyes and sits down. "Don't you ever learn?"

"You're not helping." She frowns at her book. "I guess you studied all of the holidays?"

"Part of them. But assure you-"

"Come off it, you two. Do you have to bicker like that all the time?" Blaise throws the quill down on the table.

Draco lifts an eyebrow. "Someone is cranky tonight. What happened to you?"

"Honestly, Draco, it's none of your business." He jumps up from the chair and heads for the dormitories.

Draco blinks. "That was... special. What was all that about?"

"A girl I think. Something about being turned down. I'm not sure, he wasn't that talkative."

Draco looks at Pansy as she bows over the parchment, trying to summarize what she just read. He sighs. "You know, we can keep on bickering some more, or you can just give up and ask me very nicely, and then I'll help you with that."

"Yes! Would you do that?"

"I'd like to hear you ask nicely first." Draco's face is slightly bored, but his eyes are amused.

"Draco, you're the most attractive and intelligent person in the whole school, will you pretty please help me with my Potions? And your shirt is intensifying the colour of your eyes, making them dazzling."

Draco bites down a laugh. "Good, I'll help you."

"You're an angel!" Pansy throws him a kiss. "But first there is something else we have to do, something even more important."

"Oh? What?"

"You have to tell me about your holidays. Did you have a good time? Did Harry stay in his bed at night?"

Draco bites his lip to stop the smile. "Yes, we had a really good time, and yes, he did."

"Oh." Pansy looks disappointed. Then she looks up. "Wait. Did _you_ stay in _your_ bed?

The fight against the smile is now a losing battle, and the corners of Draco's mouth are twitching wildly. "No, maybe not." He tells himself firmly that this is just Pansy and there is no reason to blush.

"Ha! I knew it!" Pansy looks highly satisfied. "So, did you have a nice holiday outside the bed too?"

"You better be nice or you can do your Potions alone." Draco tries to look stern.

"I am nice. I just asked if you had a good time."

Draco sighs and lets a small smile show on his face. "Yes. We had a really good time. I could have stayed for much longer." He rolls his eyes. "One of the pinnacles was of course when my mother unconcernedly let slip that she knew all about me and Harry."

Pansy gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "She didn't."

"She did. I honestly thought Harry would succeed in sinking through the seat of the chair in embarrassment when she told us that she was aware of us sharing bed."

There's an amused giggle from Pansy. "Well, what did she say? How did she react to the fact that her only son and heir is queer?"

"Good actually. It turned out that she already knew about me, had known for years it sounded like. And she claims to already have figured out about my feelings for Harry back in Christmas."

"Wow. She's good, I give her that. So she's supporting or what? Or is she just barely tolerating it?"

"Very supportive. I didn't think she would be so positive about it. She was a bit chilly with Harry in the beginning, but I guess he passed the test. She was very gracious to him in the end." Draco looks for a second genuinely relaxed and happy. "And now we're going to do your Potions homework."

Pansy pouts. "Aren't you going to give me any bedroom details?"

Draco makes a choking sound. "Absolutely not. Potions. Focus on Potions, please."

"You're no fun at all." Pansy gives out a dramatic sigh and picks up her book again.

"Since we probably are not welcome at the fire, I'm going to get a sweater, it's cold here. You can start..." He bows over her shoulders and flips through the book until he finds the right page. "...here. I'll be right back."

Draco walks into his dormitory and picks out a sweater still not unpacked from the Easter holidays. When he lifts it up something falls out of it and drops down on the bed. It's his Threat glass. He picks it up to move it to the bedside table, but when he touches it the smoke inside it starts to swirl vigorously and soon the cylinder is completely filled with dark crimson.


	14. Chapter 13: Vanity is my favourite sin

**Chapter 13: Vanity is my favourite sin**

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning sees Pansy yawning at the breakfast table and trying to read the last chapter of their Charms assignment, when the post comes and one of the owls unceremoniously lands on the top of her book. Jumping some steps it holds out its leg for Draco.<p>

"Draco, take that stupid bird away from my book."

"You should do your homework in time and there would be no need for stressed out mornings."

"Shut it. Just take the package and send the bloody thing away."

Draco looks and sees that she is right. It isn't a letter, it's a package the size of half his fist. He takes it and sends the owl away from Pansy's book. He guesses he should just throw it away, he wouldn't put it past people to send him something really nasty, but he is curious. He nudges Pansy and gestures for her to back off a bit, leaning back himself when he opens it. Out falls a small jar and a note. He carefully avoids to touch the jar and reads the note instead. _"I found this and thought about you. /H PS If you'll try to thank me I will hex you."_

"Well, what is it?" Pansy holds out her hand for the note.

Draco hands her the note and picks up the jar. "I'm not sure." He examines it closely, then unscrews the lid, sniffing at the contents. "I take that back, I'm sure. And this stuff is expensive. A really exclusive brand." He sounds a bit awed and a slight shade of pink can be seen on his cheeks.

Pansy gives him the note back. "Fabulous." She rolls her eyes. "But what is it?"

"Hand cream." He dips a finger in the cream and tries it on the back of his hand. "And it's just as nice as I thought." He smiles blissfully but pulls away the jar when Pansy reaches out to try it. "Get your own, this is mine!"

First Pansy looks affronted, but then she laughs. She leans in and lowers her voice. "So, your boyfriend has started to send you expensive gifts. What's next, chocolate and flowers?"

He lifts an eyebrow and gives her a patronising smirk. "What am I supposed to do with flowers?"

"True, you can't eat them and they don't add anything to your beauty. What a waste." She sniggers behind her hand.

Draco snorts. "You're just jealous."

"Maybe a tiny bit. Why can't you thank him though?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I've given up on getting Harry to make sense long ago."

* * *

><p>Hermione is curious. Yesterday Harry took her aside and told her that he had something to tell her. It was something important, but she was not allowed to even breathe about it, especially not in front of Ron. This was something that was strictly between her and Harry. He couldn't tell her right away, it had to wait until today, to a meeting in one of the classrooms. She hurries along a corridor at fifth floor, searching for the right portrait. When she finds it she sneaks in through the door next to it. To her surprise is not only Harry but also Draco in there, and he starts warding the door as soon as she has entered.<p>

"Harry? What is he doing here?"

Harry is pale and nervous, and doesn't answer. Draco smirks and answers in his place. "I'm here because I'm needed here." He gets some chairs from the back of the room, placing them so two are facing the third. He pulls Harry down beside himself and gestures at the third one. "Why don't you sit down?"

Hermione walks over to the chair and sits down. "Harry, you said it was between you and me."

"Yeah, but he already knows."

Draco snorts amused.

"I'd just like to remind you that you can't talk about this with anyone. At all. Not under any circumstances. Are we clear about that?" Harry looks at her in worry and something that's almost fear.

"Clear. You know I won't talk, I promise."

"Good." Harry swallows and takes a deep breath.

"Harry, you're not ill or something?" Hermione starts to get worried.

"No." Harry shoots a right out afraid glance at Draco, who sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Harry, just tell her." Draco looks almost fondly at him. "She's your friend, remember?"

Harry closes his eyes, opens them, starts to speak and falls silent. "This is not about Ginny."

Hermione blinks. "Um. So, what is it about?"

"But it's almost about her." Harry fiddles nervously with his shirt.

Draco is leaned back on his chair, having one arm across his chest and the other arm placed on it so he can lean his chin in his hand. He has given up all pretences and is now showing a highly amused face.

"Almost?" Hermione looks puzzled.

"Yeah. I can't have a relationship with her."

It's a sign of how serious Hermione takes this that she doesn't even try to argue about this. "I see. Why?"

"Because... because I'm in a relationship with someone else." Harry stares at his knees.

Hermione inhales and then starts to smile. She's about to stand up and walk over to him when Draco reaches out a hand and stops her. She sits back but still smiles. "But Harry, this is wonderful! I can't understand why you haven't said something." She gets pensive. "That was what the letters was about, right?"

Harry nods.

"But tell me now, who is she? Why all the secrecy?" Hermione's face is open and pleased.

"It's... I'm... It's not..." Harry seems to be choking on the words, turning to Draco in total helplessness. Draco arches an eyebrow in question, and Harry nods. He then goes back to intently study his knees.

Draco unfolds his arms and sits up. Then he pulls his chair closer to Harry's and puts an arm around him. He turns to Hermione. "What Harry is trying to say is that he..." Draco leans in and kisses Harry on the neck behind the ear. "...is in a relationship with me."

Hermione stares, first at Draco and then at Harry, eyes big and her mouth slightly open. "Harry?" Her voice is not much more than a croak. "It's not true, is it?"

Harry stiffens up and he lifts his eyes from his knees up to Hermione. He suddenly looks angry, and he reaches out a hand to take Draco's free hand. "Yes, it's true." He presses Draco's hand hard. "I take it you have a problem with that?"

"But Harry, you're not gay."

Both Harry and Draco freeze at this, but Draco soon composes himself and gives her a patronising smirk. "I can assure you that I'm in a better position to judge that."

Hermione blushes. "I didn't mean it that way..."

"Well, what way did you mean then?" Harry frowns, still angry.

"I just..." Hermione looks between them. "It's quite a big thing, you know."

"So, are you going to stop talking to me now? Keeping away from me? Hate me?" Harry gives her a challenging stare.

"No! Of course not. It's just..." She stops and puts her hand over her mouth. "Oh, it all makes sense now. You hiding away, all the wards, that you were so close. Harry's strong reactions when someone... The letters of course. I take it they contained things not appropriate for the public." Her mouth starts to twitch. "And now going away together at the holidays. It's so clear now." She looks at Harry. "You did hide something from me!"

Harry's anger is fading, and instead a partly impish, partly malicious smile is growing upon his face. "Draco, you're officially present, I'm going to break it to her."

Draco looks at him in confusion for a second, and then an evil grin takes place on his face. "Clevermind, Harry has something more to tell you."

Hermione looks between them, looking a bit uneasy.

"Hermione. Now we have told you about us two." Harry exchanges glances with Draco. "Pansy Parkinson figured it out on her own almost two months ago."

Hermione's eyes grow comically big. "She did not!"

Harry laughs. "She did too."

"But she... she's just..."

"If I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence about my best friend." Draco gives her a cold look.

Hermione looks uneasy again and falls into silence.

"Well, Pansy aside, now it's time to pick a side, Hermione."

"A side?"

"Yes. Are you going to be OK with us or... not?"

Hermione squirms on her chair. "It's quite a big thing, Harry. I mean, I have no problem with him being a boy..." Her voice isn't fully convincing. "...but it's not any boy..." She blushes and looks away from Draco. "...and it's going to take some time to get used to. But you're my best friend, of course I'll stand behind you in your life choices."

Harry grins widely at her, and Draco leans over and whispers in his ear. "I told you she was a good enough friend to support you." Seeing in the corner of his eye how Hermione blushes a bit at seeing them so close, he follows Harry's jawline with his mouth and ends it with kissing him with feeling. Then he turns to the now red Hermione. "I just thought I should help you a bit with the part about accepting Harry as gay." The smirk on his face is smug and thoroughly satisfied.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco wakes up with the shade of a headache and a feeling of having gone to bed just a few hours before. Since he was dead tired already at dinner the day before he went to bed really early, much to Pansy's dismay since she wanted help with her home work, but it didn't seem to have helped. He goes through his morning routine as if with lead in his legs. At breakfast he just pokes at the food but forces down some coffee. The lessons are bad, and the time between them is worse. In the lessons he just can't concentrate, but the rest of the time he is tired and irritated and snaps at Harry, actually being mean. He regret it the time it is out of his mouth, but he can't find the energy to do something about it. He excuses himself from his and Harry's studies after classes, blaming the headache, and returns to his dormitory. Fifteen minutes later he's in his bed, already sleeping.<p>

Friday morning begins with the world shaking. Draco slowly opens his eyes and finds Blaise gripping his shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Finally!" Blaise throws his hands in the air. "I thought you were going to sleep until lunch. Hurry up or you'll get late to first class, you've already missed breakfast."

It feels like he hasn't slept at all. In a week. And the bloody headache is still there. He gets out of bed and starts to dress. It's tempting to just go back to bed again, but it's just two months to the exams, and he doesn't want to miss class if he doesn't have to. Tomorrow is Saturday, then he can sleep in and hopefully feel a bit better. And there are no classes, just a long day to relax with Harry. He smiles tiredly at the thought and hurries away for class. This day is worse in some ways and better in some. The bad part is that he can't concentrate at all at class, and he actually falls asleep in Transfiguration. The good part is that he is far too tired to even try to be sharp at Harry. Which he on the other hand could have used, after last class Harry has grown to a real pain.

"Draco, go to Madam Pomfrey. You are obviously not well." Harry looks at him with worried eyes.

"There's no need, I'm fine. I just have to catch up on some sleep."

Harry frowns and bites his lip. "But you were tired yesterday too, and you have been sleeping."

"Yes, but I probably just need some more."

"I still think you should see Madam Pomfrey."

"Harry..."

"I really think you should. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"No." Draco rubs his face.

"Come on, go see her."

Draco just wants to scream. Or at least snap at him and tell him to back off. Or just sleep. Instead he parts from Harry to leave his bag in his dormitory before dinner. They have decided to meet tomorrow in the classroom at third floor, all he has to do now is to get through dinner and then he can sleep until then. It will be heaven.

Draco never makes it to dinner. By the time Harry is sitting at his table and worriedly looking for him he is sleeping fast, fully dressed on the top of his bed. Some time later the earthquake returns to Draco, and someone mumbles about things like 'dressed', 'bed' and 'sleep'. Yes, sleep is good. He vaguely remembers someone helping him undress and get in bed. He's asleep before his head hits the pillow.

oOo

It's Saturday afternoon and a highly irritated Harry climbs through the portrait hole into Gryffindor common room.

"Look what we have here." Seamus watches him get closer with an amused grin. "You look like someone who just has been stood up." He snickers, but then his eyes get wide. "Don't tell me you had a date and didn't tell us about it."

Harry gives Seamus a frosty glare of the kind that freezes first-years to ice for months, and then moves over to Hermione. She looks up at him with a worried face.

"What happened?"

Harry drags her away from the others. "Hermione, I'm worried about Draco."

"Why? Is he still that tired?"

"I don't know, and that's the problem." Harry runs a hand through his hair. "We were supposed to meet three hours ago, and he never showed up."

"Oh, so Seamus was right." She gives him a teasing smile.

"It's not funny. I've been at the hospital wing and looked for him, and he's not there."

Hermione frowns. "You really are worried."

"Yes. And I don't know what to do now."

"Well..." Hermione thinks. "I would try to find another Slytherin and ask them."

"Of course, Pansy!"

Hermione looks at him in disbelief. "Pansy? She's Pansy to you now?"

"Live with it. Thank you for the advice, you're gold." Harry gives her arm a little squeeze and hurries out of the room.

But finding Pansy is hard. Harry looks in the library, even though he really doesn't think that would be the place where she would hang out. But where else to look? He could wait until dinner of course, but that's hours away and Harry remembers far too well what happened last time Draco was missing after an accident. Or he might just be sleepy, still, and that's just not normal. But that would be better anyway, to know that he's in his bed and..." Harry stops. Yes. That's what he has to do. He turns and heads for the dungeons with determined steps.

It takes him some time to find the corridor that holds the entrance to the Slytherin common room, but he gets there eventually. When he reaches it he stands there, unsure what to do. Banging on a stone door doesn't seem like an awfully good idea, no, he just has to do as Pansy did. Wait until someone comes along. And thankfully it doesn't takes long until two girls from some of the lower years come up to him.

"Hi." Harry looks at them. There is no answer, but one of the girls' eyes goes to Harry's forehead. "I need you to help me with a thing." The girls just stare at him, and he reminds himself that he has to be nice to them if they ever are going to help him. He sighs. "Do you think you can help me with a thing?"

The girl with long black braids answers at last. "I don't know."

"I need you to get someone for me from your common room, can you do that?"

The other girl stops staring at Harry's scar and pushes up her glasses. "Who?"

"Draco. Malfoy."

The girls look nervously at each other.

"Or if he's not there you can get me Pansy Parkinson." Harry feels the anxiousness squirm in his stomach. "Please."

The girls look at each other again, then the girl with the braids answers. "We'll check for him. And otherwise we check for Parkinson. Wait here."

The girl mumbles a password and they walk into the common room, leaving Harry alone in the corridor. He wonders if he's being stupid, rushing away without thinking again. But he _is_ worried, he can't get rid of the feeling that something is wrong. After a short while the door in the wall opens again, the girl with the braids standing on the doorstep. He can see a couple of curious faces trying to look at him without being obvious. That doesn't work.

"Parkinson isn't here, and Malfoy is busy."

"Busy?" Harry looks surprised.

"Well, he's in his dormitory. Alice even knocked, but he doesn't answer."

"Did she look inside?"

The girl looks at him as if he's insane.

"I see." Suddenly Harry _knows_ that something is wrong, and there's no time to fool around anymore. "Move."

"What?"

"Move over. Let me in."

The girl gasps. "You can't... You're not a Slytherin."

Harry feels his worry starting to slide over to anger instead. Damn it, something is wrong with Draco and she just stands here being silly. He takes a step forward, turns the girl around and pushes her back into the common room, himself close after her.

"Now, you're going to show me where Draco's dormitory is." He keeps his hand on her shoulder as they walk into the common room. There is perfect silence at first, but then an irritated buzz starts up. Harry suddenly wonders if he'll make it all the way to the dormitories before the hexes start flying. A Gryffindor forcing his way into Slytherin common room, what was he thinking? But maybe they are too shocked, or it's just that none of them want to be the Slytherin who raised a wand at The Saviour. Whatever the reason is Harry reaches the door, and when he lets go of the girl's shoulder she disappears so fast that not even apparating would have been faster. He knocks at the door, and when there's no answer he opens and walks in. He scans the room fast, and his eyes almost instantly falls on the sleeping Draco in one of the beds. He smiles, closes the door and casts a simple locking charm. It won't keep anyone out, but it will give him a two seconds warning before anyone enters. He walks over to the bed and sits down next to Draco, stroking his hair away from his face.

"Draco, time to wake up." There's no reaction at all. "Draco?" He kisses him on the mouth, hoping to lure him up from sleep, but that doesn't work either. Suddenly worried he reaches out for Draco's wrist to check his pulse, but it's steady and seems to be as it should. The worry doesn't really leave him though, Draco should be awake by now. He keeps on trying different ways, but it's not until he shakes him hard and almost shouts his name that he gets any reaction. A pair of very heavy eyes slowly open and try to focus on him.

"Harry?"

"You're awake." Harry feels to his embarrassment how his eyes fill up in relief.

"Yes." Draco smiles sleepily. "Just a bit tired." He slowly lifts his hands and rubs his eyes, then he suddenly stops, looking around him. "Harry?"

"Yes." Harry strokes Draco's hair and tries to get the treacherous tears to stay in the eyes.

"This is my bed."

"Yes."

"In my dormitory."

"Yes."

"But... why are you here, and how the hell did you get here?" Draco looks up at him in disbelief.

"I got in through the door. I'm not sure if I'll make it back through the common room though."

"But _how_ did you get through the door?" Draco tries to stay focused but blinks tiredly.

Harry looks a bit guilty. "I might have forced my way in. And then I kind of almost physically threatened a little girl to show me here."

"Harry..." The word is just a moan. "You might be the biggest idiot in Hogwarts' history, they'll eat you alive when you step out of here. _Why_ would you do something like that?"

Harry's face gets serious. "Draco, it's almost a full day since we parted after class. Have you been sleeping all the time?"

"Um. Yes." Draco's eyelids are halfway down by now.

"We have to get you out of here. Hey, open your eyes!" Harry shakes his shoulder, and the eyes open again.

Draco looks up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired."

"You have to get you out of that bed so we- Hey, Draco! Don't sleep!"

This time the shaking does no good, and neither does the yelling he follows it up with. He needs help, Draco needs to get to the hospital wing because something is really wrong here. Would the Slytherins help him? Will they at least not hex him so he can get help? Well, he can't stay in the dormitory, he has to try to go out there. If he has faced Voldemort, he can face a room full of youths, right? But it is the 'full' part, he's terribly outnumbered. And then he's interrupted in his thoughts by a knock on the door. Harry looks at the door in bewilderment. Who would knock? He dispels the locking charm and then answers with a raspy voice, wand still in hand. The door opens at once.

"Harry!" Pansy hurries over the room to him, her face torn between amusement and terror. "Are you insane? Forcing yourself into the heart of Slytherin!" She shakes her head and looks at Draco. "And he's sleeping again. Honestly I suspected I would find you two fully awake and in the same bed when I entered." She winks at him, but then she realizes that Harry still looks grim and serious. "What's wrong?"

"He's not sleeping again." Harry curses his voice for shaking. "He's been sleeping since yesterday after last class. I talked to him a short time before, but now..." He swallows. "Now I can't wake him up again."

Pansy stares at Harry. "He's been here all the time? I thought he was with you..."

"Pansy, we got to get him out of here, something is wrong. We have to get him to the hospital wing."

"Yeah..." She stares at Draco for a moment, then she looks up at Harry. "You stay here with him, I'll go tell Madam Pomfrey." She turns on the spot and hurries out of the dormitory.

oOo

In the commotion around getting the now too heavy sleeping Draco in a bed and start a checkup, no one remembers to shoo Harry and Pansy out of there. They are standing a couple of beds away, Harry with a worried face on the brink of tears.

"It will be OK." Pansy takes his hand and squeezes it. "He probably just swallowed something in Potions, Madam Pomfrey will have him back on his feet in no time."

Harry snorts but can't help a tiny smile. "Draco? Actually swallowing something in Potions? I thought you had been in his class the last seven years."

"Or... I've heard there are insects that could make you sleepy." She nods forcefully.

"Pansy..."

"Oh, now I know, Blaise botched that calming spell we practised in Charms!"

"You know, that's actually not so bad. You should tell them that one."

"Harry!" The door slams open and Ron hurries in with Hermione behind him. "Someone said that you went to Slytherin common room and had to go to the hospital wing and..." Ron's voice trails off when his eyes fall on Harry's and Pansy's clasped hands. His mouth falls open.

Pansy snatches her hand back and stares at the duo at the door. "It's not like that! We were just..."

Hermione hides a smile and puts a half amused, half resigned hand over her face.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Madam Pomfrey turns around at Ron's voice. "This is the hospital wing, not a common room. Get out of here this instant, all four of you."

"But..." Harry stares at Draco's motionless body.

"There is nothing you can do here. Out." She makes a shooing gesture.

Pansy takes Harry's hand again and starts to drag him out of the hospital wing. Hermione watches Ron's face grow steadily redder and carefully pushes him after the others. When they are all outside Harry swirls around at Ron with an angry face.

"You got us thrown out, way to go."

"Harry." Ron draws his wand, pointing it at Harry. "If you're dating that bitch I am going to hex you, best mate or not." He thinks for a second. "And then get you checked for the Imperius curse."

Three persons stare at Ron's wand in bafflement. Pansy finds her voice first.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley. Put that wand away before you hurt yourself."

Hermione groans and looks at Pansy in frustration. "Parkinson, just shut up." She puts a hand on Ron's arm. "Ron, put away your wand, it's Harry, remember?"

"He's going to answer me, or I swear I will hex him." Ron doesn't take his eyes off Harry's face.

Harry takes two deep breaths. "Ron, I'm not in the mood for your tantrums right now. Put that wand away and act like a grown up, then I can talk to you. Otherwise you can just get the hell out of here."

"Bloody hell. You're dating a worthless, sickening, slimy Slytherin." Ron looks shocked.

Both Hermione and Pansy immediately steps in between the boys. They looks at each other at this, their faces showing surprise, then questioning, then dawning comprehension and finally they nod and give each other a tiny, knowing smile.

Ron explodes. "Hermione, what's wrong with you? You just smiled at a Slytherin, again! A Slytherin! Wake up!"

"Oh, get off it." Pansy frowns at him. "Of course Harry and I aren't dating. You're supposed to have a brain, use it."

"What I know is that you Slytherins are a disgusting and detestable-"

Harry charges at Ron, pushing the girls aside, grabbing him in his shirt and slams him in the wall. His eyes are furious and his voice is shaking. "You. Are shutting up. Now." He takes a forced, sharp breath. "He's lying in there, dying for all that we know, and you are _still_ being a baby about things. Then you are actually _threatening_ me, and you think that you can decide who I should date or not. You are _not_ in control of my life, I'd like to be that myself, thank you very much. Butt the _hell_ out now, and if you ever insult Draco in front of me again I will hex you immobile so forcefully you won't be able to move for a year." He rips Ron down from the wall and heaves him in the direction of Hermione. Then he turns his back to them, but not before they have time to see the tears starting to trickle down his face.

Ron's face is white, and he looks between Harry's back and Hermione with his mouth open.

"Ron, come, let's go back to the common room." Hermione tugs at Ron's arm. Then she turns to Pansy, hesitancy evident on her face. She seems to come to a decision. "Will you stay with him?" She shoots a look at Harry's back.

Pansy nods. "I might not be his girlfriend..." She shares a small smile with Hermione behind Ron's back. "...but I do care about him."

oOo

Harry is sitting on the floor outside hospital wing, his back against the wall. Pansy is sitting next to him, but none of them are talking. Beside him lies a napkin with some bread and an apple, brought by Pansy when she returned from dinner. Harry hasn't touched them, just the thought of eating something makes his stomach heave uncomfortably. He's been here for hours, and they still refuse to let him in or tell him anything. McGonagall arrived half an hour ago, and she still hasn't come back out. That can't be a good sign, can it? He sighs and leans his head in his hands. He has been sitting like that for some time, lost in worried thoughts, when someone calls his name. He looks up and sees McGonagall stand in front of him. He gets to his feet at once.

"Headmistress! How is he?"

McGonagall shoots a glance at Pansy. "I'd like to talk to you, and I think it should be just you and me."

There's a protesting noise from Pansy.

"She knows about me and Draco, and she's his best friend. She might even help." Harry gives Pansy's shoulder a squeeze.

"Very well." She looks between them and sighs. "I'm afraid I can't come with any good news yet. We still haven't been able to wake him up with any method we've tried, it doesn't seem to be any kind of known illness, and the screening for harmful spells and substances hasn't given anything."

"There is nothing you can do?" Harry's face is pale and his voice cracks at the last words.

"We haven't given up, Harry, far from it. We have a Healer from St. Mungo's coming here who can do additional tests. Hopefully she will find something that we have missed here."

Harry bites his lip. "Please Headmistress, can I see him?"

McGonagall's face softens a bit. "Yes Harry, I've told Poppy that you should be allowed in there from now on." She turns to Pansy. "I'm afraid it only goes for Harry though, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy nods. "I understand. Would it be fine if Harry tells me what happens though?"

"Yes, I can't see any reason why not. If you keep it to yourself. I don't want some new rumours start running around the castle." She gives Harry's shoulder a little pat. "You can enter if you like, but I want you back in your common room by curfew. I know you got... possibilities, but I want you to refrain from using them. You can come back in the morning. Is that clear?"

Harry is already standing by the door, and he nods at McGonagall with a disappointed frown. Then he gives Pansy a small smile and slips into the hospital wing.

oOo

When Pansy enters breakfast on Sunday she sees to her surprise that Harry is sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends, even if Hermione sits between him and Ron. They have persuaded him to have breakfast before going to the hospital wing, that's good. Or... A pang of fear hits her and she wonders if he's here because Draco... because it's too late. But then he realizes that no, Harry wouldn't be that composed in that case, and she relaxes. She sits down at the table and reaches for the tea.

After a while someone is prodding her arm, and she looks up. "What?"

Blaise looks displeased. "You're watched. It surprises me that you haven't got a hole in your head by now."

"Who?" Pansy doesn't move her focus from Blaise.

"Potter." He shakes his head in disapproval.

Pansy's head snaps around and she finds Harry on the other side of the hall. When he has caught her eyes he nods toward the doors, stands up and heads out of the hall. Shortly before the doors he turns his head back to look at her again, then he exits and the doors close behind him. She forces down her tea and puts a napkin around the toast she was eating, taking it with her out. When she exits the hall Harry is standing right outside, frowning at her.

"I thought you never would be done. Don't you ever lift your eyes from your breakfast?" He starts going away.

"Wait, what was this about? Where are you going?" Pansy feels confused and a bit offended.

"To the hospital wing of course. They told me that after breakfast you could come and see him too." He looks irritated. "And it would be nice if we got there any time soon, do you know how long I was waiting for you?"

Pansy hurries up until she's walking next to him. "I'm not a mind-reader you know."

Harry just keeps on walking, but when they are getting close to the hospital wing he turns to her. "I'm sorry, that wasn't nice. I'm just so worried."

"It's fine, I understand." She pats his arm and gives him a sad little smile.

When they reach the hospital wing Harry walks straight over to Draco and takes his hand. Pansy walks up to them and stands on the other side.

"You're not worried that Madam Pomfrey will see you?" Pansy nods at their hands.

"I don't care. And Draco says that she doesn't tell on students anyway." He rubs Draco's hand. "I want him to feel that I'm here and that I care."

"That's all good, but Madam Pomfrey is on her way over here, and she has another woman with her. I wouldn't bet on her not telling anyone."

Harry lets go of Draco's hand and watches as the two women reach them.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr Potter, this is Healer Lencuro, she has been able to shed some light over this troublesome story." Madam Pomfrey nods.

Healer Lencuro smiles at Harry. "Mr Potter, it's very nice to meet you." Her eyes flicker ever so quick to Harry's forehead. "I understand that you're a very good friend of the patient?"

"Yes, Healer." He wets his lips. "What have you found out?"

"Oh, this was a very tricky one. It's not strange that Madam Pomfrey didn't find it, I almost missed it too."

Harry takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and opens them again. "Healer, what's wrong with him?"

"He's been poisoned. A very nasty kind of poison." She nods at Harry.

"What's special about it?" Pansy speaks up for the first time, and Healer Lancuro looks at her like she's forgot her presence.

"It takes very small amount to poison someone, and you don't even have to ingest it. To poison your drink and then just accidentally spill it on someone can be enough. Very hard to trace. And effective, usually they don't live this long. He must have been lucky and got a small dose."

"But at least you've found it out now. When will he be back?" Harry reaches out and strokes Draco's arm.

Healer Lencuro looks a bit taken aback. "I'm sorry Mr Potter, we just know what kind of poison it is, not specifically which it is. And we need that to construct the right treatment. We haven't given up, of course, but right now we don't know the way to cure him."

Harry grips the bedframe until his fingers are white and stares unseeingly at the bedclothes. "But the sleep itself isn't harmful, is it? It's just sleep, right?"

Madam Pomfrey looks sadly at him. "We're running against the clock here, Mr Potter. He is slipping into deeper and deeper sleep as we speak. If we're not lucky enough to find the right treatment in time... You should both prepare for that possibility."

Pansy gives a muffled cry, putting her arms around herself. Harry feels his throat constrict, his lungs stop working, he just cant remember how to breath-"

"Mr Potter, are you feeling well?"

Harry looks up and manages to take one, two deep breaths. "First you tell me he is just lying there, dying, and then you ask me if I'm feeling well?" He takes an unsteady step away and turns to Pansy. "I need to get out of here, I'm sorry."

Pansy walks around the bed. "I know." She reaches out and takes his hand in hers, then following him out of the hospital wing.

oOo

"Let's go outside." Harry looks at her. "If you'd like to stay in my company of course."

She nods. "Outside."

They walk the path passing Hagrid's house and down towards the Forbidden Forest, none of them knowing what to say first.

"It's a nightmare. It has to be." Harry's voice is rough and shakes slightly.

Pansy looks away and there is something that could have been a subdued sob."I know what you mean."

"I don't understand how this could happen. When we were at the Manor over Easter there was no problem, but when we came here he started to get more and more tired. I wonder when it started?"

"Wednesday." Pansy nods. "He met you before dinner, but after that he was really tired and went to bed. And I know it was Wednesday because it was the day he got your present."

"What present?"

"The cream. The hand cream."

Harry frowns. "Hand cream?"

"Yes, the cream he got with the note from you saying that..." They have both stopped now and are staring at each other. "...he shouldn't talk to you about it."

They stare at each other in total silence for a couple of heartbeats, then Harry grips Pansy's arm and starts pulling her with him towards the castle. "You go get that damn cream, if you so have to tear down the whole boys' dormitory to find it. I'll go to the hospital wing and make sure Healer Lencuro is there when you show up."

They both break into sprint at the same time.


	15. Chapter 14: Scratching backs

**Chapter 14: Scratching backs**

* * *

><p>"I wanted to talk to you." McGonagall sits down behind her desk. "Sit down, Harry."<p>

Harry takes the indicated chair and looks with unease at McGonagall's grim face.

"We are having a problem here, and it concerns Mr Malfoy. There are some things you have to understand." She removes her glasses, cleans them and puts them back on, obviously thinking meanwhile. "I take it you remember the article back in February. They were writing that I wasn't available for a comment, of course they never contacted me. But the question was why I let such a dangerous person back in the castle, and at the beginning of the school year that was a good question. Whatever you think of him now you have to admit that in the end of the summer he had his reputation against him." She looks at Harry, who nods. "The only reason that I let him come back was that I believed in him. Not that he necessarily was a changed person, but that he had the potential to be. And if I should believe you I was right."

Harry frowns. "Yes and no, Headmistress. My opinion is that he started to turn away from Voldemort already in our sixth year. He might have been a Death Eater, but his heart wasn't in it. That was the no. The yes is obvious. He has changed a lot from the fifteen years old boy who openly declared his allegiances to Voldemort. I'm not sure if he had it inside him all along though, if I have learned something this year it is that there's more to Draco than meets the eye."

"You may be right. What I wanted to say was this; Draco Malfoy is a student in my school, and I care for my students. Also that I think he is a young man with possibilities, and I think he's worth fighting for. Finally I know that he is close to you, and I would honestly feel bad if I didn't give you whatever help I can."

"Headmistress, what is the problem?" Harry frowns and rubs the arm of the chair.

McGonagall sighs. "I want this done the right way. Someone has deliberately tried to harm, likely to kill Mr Malfoy. He needs to get an antidote found out at once, and I want the person responsible for this to get apprehended and receive his sentence. The fastest and most effective way to do this is to go through the Auror Office, and in any other case it wouldn't be any problem."

"And why is that a problem now?" Harry looks wary.

"Harry, don't you see?" McGonagall shakes her head. "Do you really think that the Aurors will do any greater effort to help what they just see as an unpunished Death Eater? I assure you that the outcome of Mr Malfoy's hearing wasn't popular, especially not in that part of the Ministry. I could ask for them to come here and conduct an investigation, but I'm afraid they wouldn't do a very good job."

"I think you are right." Harry looks down, lips pressed to a thin line. "And I hate it."

"I'm sorry, but we have to be realistic."

Harry sighs deeply and looks up at McGonagall. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

She gives him a grim smile. "This is where _you_ enter the picture."

"Me?" Harry looks confused.

"Yes. The great Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizard World."

Harry makes some choking sounds. "Say what?"

"Oh, don't be like that." McGonagall gives him a stern glance. "The Aurors may not listen to me, but a lot of them adore you, and may listen to their great hero."

A groan is the only answer, and Harry tiredly rubs his face.

"I know you don't like your role as a hero, but if it is what's needed to help Mr Malfoy, won't you do it?" She watches him sharply.

"Of course I'll do it. I'll do anything for Draco." He moves his hand to rub his neck and looks very weary. "Just don't tell me to like it."

"I was thinking that-"

"Headmistress!" Harry's head jerks up and he looks at her in dismay. "Mrs Malfoy, does she know what has happened?"

"Yes, I've been in touch with her, and I'm keeping her up to date with anything that happens since she can't be here herself."

"Oh. Good. Sorry for interrupting you."

McGonagall nods. "My plan is to tell the Aurors that the investigation is asked for by myself and Mr Malfoy's closest friend. Then I will ask them to come here and talk about it, and hopefully you can convince them to take the case and work it properly."

"But you won't tell them that I'm the friend?"

"No, I think we keep that piece of information to ourselves until they're here and can't run away." The grim smile is back on her lips. "And after that it will be up to you."

"Yes." Harry sighs. "Anything special I should remember to do?"

McGonagall looks calculating at him. "Well, what you have to remember is that you're a hero, someone with great authority and impact. You need to show them that you're not afraid of them, and maybe even be a bit conscious of your own importance. I think that would work best."

"I'll try my best." There's a flicker of despair in Harry's eyes. "When do you think they will be here?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we should expect them any time today. I will summon you when they are here."

"Good. If that's all I was thinking I should go to Draco before lunch." Harry starts to stand up.

McGonagall nods. "He will be fine, it's only a matter of time, now that we have the poison."

Harry starts to leave, but when he reaches the door he turns around. "Headmistress, I presume that Draco never told you about the letters?"

"Letters?" McGonagall looks questioningly at Harry. "No, I can't say he did."

"Well, Draco gets a lot of unpleasant letters, but these ones are all from the same sender. He's been getting them since start of term, and they are all telling him that he is watched and that he is going to die soon. I just remembered, and I couldn't help thinking..."

"It's not far-fetched. Do you know if he kept any of them?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. But I think both he and Pansy thought that the sender was someone at Hogwarts. They had several reasons to assume that."

"Harry, that's not good." McGonagall looks worried. "If they are the same person... I have to tell that to the Aurors at least." She seems lost in thoughts for a while. "I'll send for you when the Aurors arrive. Go see Mr Malfoy." The smile Harry gets is uncharacteristically soft.

oOo

The message from McGonagall comes the next day, telling him to come as soon as the class is over. When Harry arrives to the Headmistress' office he finds that there are already two men waiting for him. One of them has dark hair and an unusual big nose, the other has a lot of red hair and looks like he could be Ron's cousin. McGonagall stands up when he enters the room, and so do the Aurors. McGonagall looks at him.

"Harry, these are the men from the Auror Office." She looks grim when she shoots a glance at the Aurors and then back to Harry. "Sit down." She points at a chair waiting for him. They all sit down again.

"Mr Potter, what a nice surprise." The redhead beams at him.

The man with the nose looks first at his forehead, then back to his eyes and nods at him. "Mr Potter."

"What can we do for you?" Ron's cousin still beams.

Harry suppresses a sigh. "I thought that was already clarified. You do know why you are here I hope?"

"Yes, but we were supposed to..." The cousin frowns.

"You don't mean to tell us that you are supposed to be the friend of Mr Malfoy?" The nose-man looks a bit reluctant.

"Draco Malfoy is my friend, yes." Harry takes a calming breath. "And it's in my deepest interest to see him healthy again. I hope that is why you are here too."

The Aurors looks uncertainly at each other. Then the big nose speaks up, a bit stiffly. "We thought that they were just malicious rumours."

When Harry speaks he is visibly irritated. "Of course the part about the Dark Arts was just rubbish. I would be thoroughly disappointed in you if you had thought something else." He glares at the Aurors. "The part about me and Draco being friends was correct though. Any objections to that?"

The red-haired man squirms in his chair. "He is a Malfoy..."

"And a Death Eater. You have to understand that we are surprised." The dark-haired man frowns.

"I'm fully aware that he's a Malfoy. He is not his father though, never think that. I have not befriended the man who tried to kill me, but the man who saved my life." He is met with two masks of incomprehension. "Are you aware that Draco got tortured by Voldemort rather than betraying me?"

"How could he betray you if he was a Death Eater?" The nose looks sulky. "Have you forgotten which side he was on?"

"Have you forgotten that he turned his back on Voldemort and switched side?"

"Just to save his own skin." Big conk snaps irritated at Harry.

"Well, we have an investigation to talk about, right?" The ginger talks with a loud and conclusive voice, giving Harry a strained smile.

"That's true." Harry returns the smile. "Can you start at once?"

"Well..." Firehead looks a bit uneasy. "It's not that easy. First we must make sure that it's actually a case, and then it's a question of prioritizing..."

Harry frowns. "Of course there is a case, I can't see what the doubt is about?"

The nose seems to have composed himself. "Well, we have been given the details of the event, and there is some uncertainty. This kind of poison counts as severe Dark Arts, and we have a practitioner, a Death Eater, in the school. Isn't the most plausible conclusion that he was in possession of the poison and by mistake poisoned himself?"

There's a snort from Harry, and he looks at the Aurors with a face partly disbelieving, partly patronizing. "What you're saying is that he poisoned the cream, sent it to himself and then by mistake used it on his hands?"

There is a slight blush on the cousins face, Mr nose looks away.

"I suppose he wrote and sent those letters to himself too?" Harry lifts an eyebrow and looks from nose-man to ginger boy.

"If you would try to see it our way." The almost-Weasley rubs his face. "We have a happening where there is a Death Eater who _may_ have been deliberately poisoned, and then we have a lot of actual cases where it's important that we act quickly. Even if we admit that there might be a case here... you can see how it looks, right?"

"I think we're having a problem here." Harry stands up and looks down at the Aurors. "There's a man dying some floors down from here, and his life may be dependent on your investigation. And nevertheless I feel a certain reluctance from your side to carry out this task."

"You have to understand that we have a lot to do, those investigations can take time." The Auror with the nose sounds dismissive.

"Let's look at the facts, shall we?" Harry carries on as if he hasn't heard the man. "This man got poisoned, and the poison was administrated through a cream. So our only lead is that cream, and what do we know about that? Just that it was delivered _in my name_." He walks some steps and silences any replies from the Aurors with a flinty look. "This means that I should be this investigation's prime suspect. I don't like that. I demand a thorough investigation to clear my name."

"Mr Potter, you have to see..." The redheaded Auror squirms a bit in his chair.

"Well, what I can see is a thoroughly unpleasant situation for me. And I don't think I'm going to accept that. Maybe I even have to take this up with the Minister for Magic. I'm sure Kingsley will see my point of view."

The two exchange uncomfortable glances when Harry refers to the Minister for Magic on first name basis.

"He will probably want to keep an extra eye on the Aurors in charge for the operation, to make sure they do their utmost. I doubt that neither he nor me will be pleased with any mistakes made, we don't want any wrongly made choices that may affect future job assignments."

There is a short, uneasy silence, then the big nose speaks up.

"I think we have got your point, Mr Potter." He glances at his colleague whose forehead is slightly moisturised by know. "Of course we will prioritize this case to make sure your discomfort ends as soon as possible."

"I'm glad that we understand each other."

"I see no reason we wouldn't start at once." The man with the red hair looks at McGonagall. "There was a girl who knew more about the case I think? Could we talk with her as soon as possible?"

"I will make sure that Miss Parkinson joins you at once." McGonagall nods. "She has seen many of the letters, and she was present when the cream was delivered. She is a close friend to Mr Malfoy and has been so for many years. They are also in the same house, so she can probably tell you a lot that you need to know about him and his routines."

The Auror with the nose looks hesitant, but nods. "It seems like a good place to start. Can we use your office or is there any other suitable place?"

"You can use my office, I'll make sure the girl is sent here as soon as possible." She stands up. "Harry, if you would accompany me out."

Harry stands up and nods at the Aurors. "I'm very pleased to see this investigation start. Whatever you might think I'm not an ungrateful person, I do remember those who help me. And if there is anything I can do to help with this case just tell me." He nods again and follows McGonagall out.

When they are outside McGonagall turns to Harry. "That was impressive. But I don't think all of what you said was really true."

There's a shrug from Harry. "They don't know that."

"And I must say that I'm not really sure that the Minister will act the way you said."

Harry gives her an impish grin. "Oh, but I never said that I _would_ talk to Kingsley, just that I might have to do it."

A small twitch can be observed in the corner of McGonagall's mouth. "Very well, Harry, you did all that was needed and more, and I must say that you were surprisingly good at it."

"You can't be friends with Draco for that long and not learn a thing or two." He lets his grin transform into a smirk of perfect smugness.

* * *

><p>It's time for dinner on Tuesday evening, and Harry, Ron and Seamus are walking into the Great Hall. Ron and Seamus are having a heated discussion about Chudley Cannons when they hear running steps behind them and someone grabs Harry's arm, swirling him around. All three boys look in surprise at Pansy's ecstatic face.<p>

"Harry, they've done it!" She is almost skipping on the spot.

"What, who have done what?" Harry looks confused.

Pansy rolls her eyes. "They've found it!"

Harry grabs her other arm. "Do you mean... they've solved it?"

"Yes!"

"Pansy, I could kiss you!"

There is a disgusted sound from Ron and they remember the two boys next to them. They both let go of each other and turns

Seamus looks between them with a calculating, half amused expression. "You know, Harry, you have your own free will of course, but I wouldn't recommend you start kissing Slytherins in the Great Hall." He eyes Pansy up and down. "Even if they are kind of cute."

Pansy blinks surprised and there's a choking sound from Ron. Harry can't help laughing. If what Pansy is saying is true...

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, but you have to have dinner without me, I need some quality time with Pansy." He laughs again at the outraged expression on Ron's face. He knows he shouldn't say things like that, it will come bad after, but he's too happy to care. "Pansy, let's get out of here."

They hurry out to their corner of the Entrance Hall, heads together.

"Who told you, what did they say, when can they start?" Harry looks impatient at Pansy.

"I was up there just... sitting there for a while, when Lencuro came in. She told me that the Aurors had gotten this case high priority, so they started working on it really fast. I still don't understand why the Aurors care about Draco though, but it's not as if I'm complaining. Anyway, they analysed it and the Healer explained it all with a lot of difficult words, and I didn't understand a word, but the bottom line was that they identified what poison it was, and then they found a way to reverse it."

"They can reverse it? He will wake up again?" Harry looks as if he'd like to shake her.

"Yes!" Pansy beams. "And they'll start the treatment today. Hopefully he should be awake tomorrow again."

Harry seems close to fainting. "He'll wake up tomorrow? And he'll be fine again?"

"It will take a couple of days to get the poison fully out of his system, but they think he will be totally recovered."

Harry laughs in blissful joy. "Oh, shit if I care." He takes a step closer and hugs Pansy forcefully, and when she hugs back he lifts her up and spins her around. They laugh together, a bit dizzy from the spin.

"Do you know what I think?" Pansy looks at him, still with a broad smile on her lips.

"That this is wonderful news?"

She laughs. "Yes, that too. But I think we should go inside and have dinner, and after dinner we can go and tell him?"

"Yes." Harry sighs happily. "Now lets go inside and see if my friends will dispose of me when they see me."

They walk in together and get caught in Ron's murderous glaring. They look at each other and Pansy gives a little laugh. "Good luck. I think you will need it." Then she heads down to the Slytherin, leaving Harry alone to deal with his exasperated friends.

oOo

When Harry visits at lunch the next day he gets to know that Draco probably will wake up sometimes during the afternoon, and the decision isn't that hard to make. Either he can sit in the classrooms, his focus nowhere near the topic taught, or he can just stay where he is and be next to Draco when he comes back. The lessons fights a brief and losing battle, the only thing that could stop him now is if McGonagall finds out he is skipping his lessons. He wouldn't be surprised to see her come herself to shoo him back to work, but she sure isn't there now. He pulls up a chair to the bed and sits down, taking Draco's hand in his. Right now he doesn't give a damn about who sees him and what they will think, he just needs to be close to him.

After a couple of hours Harry is worn out by a lot of false alarms that only turned out to be a single movement and nothing more. But at last comes the thing he's been waiting for, a restlessly moving body accompanied by a disgruntled noise. Slowly a pair of very tired eyes open.

"Good morning." Harry stands up and tries hard not to grin like an idiot.

Draco wets his lips and talks with a hoarse and raspy voice. "What time is it?" He looks around. "And... why am I in the hospital wing?"

"The right question would be about what day it is." Harry holds his hand hard and rubs it with his thumb.

"What?" Draco blinks, looking totally disoriented.

"You fell asleep Friday after class, talked very briefly with me on Saturday, and then you have slept. Today it's Wednesday, and it's afternoon." Harry strokes Draco's hair away from his forehead. "And I guess that answers your question about why you're here too."

"Oh." Draco stares at the ceiling. "And I assure you that I'm still tired." He frowns and looks back at Harry. "Do they know why I've been sleeping so much?"

Harry looks uneasy. "Um. Maybe we should talk about that when you're a bit better."

Draco's eyes narrow and he tries to pull back his hand. "Stop it. Stop fussing." He gives up and lets Harry keep his hand. Then comprehension dawns on his face and his eyes go big and slightly scared. "I'm still ill. How bad is it?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. They say that you'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

There's a sigh and Draco relaxes. "Then spill it before I start screaming."

"Screaming?" Harry looks at Draco in amused disbelief.

"Well, I see it like this. You're acting like I've been dying or something, and in that case I think Madam Pomfrey would want to know the second I woke up." He glances at Harry who looks slightly guilty. "So if I started screaming she would come running, and I bet she would tell me what's wrong with me. Bottom line is that if you want to keep this time with just you and me you better start talking." He seems to realize something. "Harry, I haven't really been dying, have I?"

"Um."

"That's not very comforting. You'd better start talking right now." He gives Harry a look that sternly tells him that it's no use to delay it anymore.

Harry sighs. "OK. Short version; someone tried to kill you." He looks away. "And it was a far to good attempt too."

Draco stares at him with wide eyes. "Someone actually tried to kill me?" He swallows. "How come I'm alive then?"

"You were poisoned, and it took some time to find an antidote for you. But we did at last. If we hadn't been so lucky to find it in time though..." Harry leans over and pulls Draco up in a hard hug, talking down in his shoulder. "They told me I should prepare for losing you. I was so terribly afraid."

Draco looks a bit distressed and pats Harry calmingly on the back. "But I'm here now. And you said I was going to be fully recovered, right?"

"Yes." Harry lets go of Draco and takes his hand again, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It will take some days, but then things will be just like before."

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"The one who tried to kill me."

Harry frowns worried. "We don't know."

"You don't know." Draco swallows and looks down. "So for all that we know that person is out there just waiting to make another attempt?"

"Well, not for long. There are Aurors working hard on the case, it has highest priority." There's a hint of a blush on Harry's cheeks.

"Don't be stupid. No Auror will as much as bat an eyelash to help me."

Harry's cheeks get redder. "Well, I might have talked to them and said that I wanted them to do it. Since I'm such a very important person, being a hero and knowing the Minister and all."

There's a snort from Draco. "You did not."

"I might also have said some things about their jobs and future careers and that it's sad when things happen because you do things the wrong way."

"Harry. Potter. You did not. You..." Draco shakes his head and something that sounds very much like a snicker leaves his lips.

"I'm afraid that I did. But they gave it highest priority, and I think they are really good at what they do." Harry scratches his neck, a bit embarrassed.

Draco works his way up to sitting, reaching out and cupping Harry's cheek with a hand. "You.. You did that for me? You used your status as Saviour... Harry, you hate that."

"Of course I did. But I don't know if you should be sitting up yet." Harry looks worried.

"Oh shut up." Draco moves over to Harry, putting his other arm around his waist and pulling him closer. "I've got a nasty shock and having to face unpleasant facts, I'm perfectly sure that what I need most now is to be held close and feel safe and... loved." His cheeks get tinted in pink when saying the last.

"If that is what you need..." Harry reaches out and holds him close. "You can be safe here. And loved."

There's a small satisfied sigh from Draco, and then he looks up. "Did I mention that I need kisses too?"

Harry chuckles, and then moves a hand to Draco's face and kisses him almost desperately.

"Oh, my... boys!" Madam Pomfrey's voice makes them both to jump apart. "You should stay in bed until I say you can start sitting up." She gives Draco a glare worthy a basilisk and he hurries to lay down again, while she turns to Harry. "And I will not have you on the bed, get down immediately. There's a perfectly good chair to sit on next to you."

Harry sits down with worry all over his face. "Madam Pomfrey, you won't-"

"Mr Potter, if you can't stay quiet while I examine my patient I will have to ask you to leave." She turns her attention back to Draco before her voice turns marginally softer. "And what I see inside the hospital wing stays with me."

After a while Madam Pomfrey is satisfied and leaves to get Healer Lencuro. On the way she turns to Harry. "And I would recommend that you, Mr Potter, stay on that chair. We don't know who Healer Lencuro talks to."

"I told you she was fine, didn't I?" Draco turns to face Harry as soon as Madam Pomfrey is out of sight. "Now tell me, what _do_ you know about the poisoner?"

Harry frowns. "Well, we know how you got poisoned at least. That was what saved you, you have Pansy to thank for bringing it up or you would still be asleep."

"Wait, what?" Draco looks confused. "What saved me? And what should I thank Pansy for?"

"You were poisoned by your hand cream. She was the one bringing it up and making us figure it out."

Draco blinks. "You've lost me. How could the hand cream have been poisoned? And how did Pansy know?"

Harry rubs his brow. "I'm obviously not very good at this." He sighs. "Pansy told me that you had got a hand cream from me the day your symptoms started. Since I knew I never sent you anything like that we suspected that the poison was in the cream. Which turned out to be correct."

"Oh." Draco seems a bit disappointed. "So it wasn't from you?"

"Of course not, why would I send you a poisoned hand cream?"

"No, I meant..." Draco looks at his pillow for a while, until he hears a chuckle. He looks up again. "What?"

Harry stands up, looks around for the Healer, and when she can't be found he leans down and kisses Draco quickly. "I should have realized that you are the kind who likes to be spoiled with gifts." He sits down again with a bit of a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I'm rubbish at those things."

"It would have been a very thoughtful gift though." Draco smiles, slightly blushed.

"Yes." Harry suddenly looks very serious. "A gift from someone who really had given it a lot of thought. Someone who really knew exactly what you would like. I don't like the sound of that. This is getting a bit creepy."

Draco is looking a bit uneasy. "I like it if you are thoughtful, not when a mysterious killer is."

"You realize that it's a big possibility that this is your pen-pal getting into action?" Harry stands up and strokes Draco's hair. "This fits in with your theory about the person being here at Hogwarts."

"I think I'd like it is if it was the same." Draco looks sad and a bit afraid, and talks with a low voice. "That would mean that there's one less person out there who wants to see me dead. There are enough of them already."

Harry leans down and hugs Draco. "We will solve this. I don't want you to be afraid." Then he lets go and straightens up. "I have to go though. I must make sure that the Aurors consider the thought of how well the killer knows you. And I think I have to send a message to Pansy too, she'll never forgive me if I don't tell her that you're awake."

Draco reaches out a hand for him. "Come back soon."

"I will." Harry squeezes his hand and gives him a warm smile before leaving the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Draco sits on his bed in the hospital wing and Harry stands next to him, holding his hand. They both look at Pansy when she hands over the envelope.<p>

"It was just the same as last time. It came in a bigger envelope addressed to me, saying it was for you, in the hospital wing." Pansy wears a grim face. "Whoever it is knows where you are, and that you're awake." She nudges Draco's leg. "Get it over with. Open it."

Draco sighs and opens it, picking out the note. _"You are obviously not vain enough. Your time will come."_ He shows it to the others.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy frowns.

Harry watches the note in Draco's hand. "I don't know."

Draco frowns. "Harry, didn't you say that one of the reasons that I survived, that they had time to treat me, was that I had been exposed to a too small amount of the poison?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's what it means. If I had used more of the cream I had been exposed to more poison and I would have died as planned." He sighs. "Marvellous. Now I'm not just hunted by a persistent pen-pal who wants to kill me, I'm hunted by a persistent pen-pal who wants to kill me _and_ who I have pissed off for not being vain enough. Wonderful."

"Yes, I think that we have the proof we need now. The one sending the letters and the poisoner are the same. There's no way your pen-pal could have known about how the poison worked otherwise." Harry shakes his head. "And I think I should take that, I'm sure the Aurors want to see it. " He holds out his hand for the note. "I'll give it to McGonagall, and then she can make sure they'll get it."

Draco hands him the note. "Yes, it's nice to know some more about my mysterious poisoner."

"Like what?" Pansy looks questioning at Draco.

"We now know that my poisoner has nice handwriting." He smirks at her. "And now Pansy, it's time for you to leave. We have some business to take care of." Draco pats Pansy's arm.

"Oh? You're kicking me out? If it's kissing business you can never mind me, I'll be all quiet." She grins.

"No Pansy," Draco says firmly. "Even if it was 'kissing business' you wouldn't be allowed to stay." He thinks for a second. "Especially not if it was 'kissing business'."

"Killjoy." She grins again.

"Well, if you stay you'll have to explain yourself to Granger."

Pansy makes a face. "Thinking about it, I'm sure I had something important to do in the common room."

"You know, I thought you would see it my way." Draco smirks at her.

"Honestly, Harry, how do you stand him?" She sticks her tongue out at Draco. "I'll see you later." She turns and waves over her shoulder while she walks out of there.

When she is gone Draco looks at Harry with a worried expression. "Are you really sure that you want this?"

"Yes I am. As long as you feel well enough to endure it."

Draco waves dismissively. "You know I do. But this is not Hermione who's a thinking, logical person. And what's more, this is a person who doesn't think I deserve to breathe the air around me. He already hates me for being your friend."

"I know. But he's my best friend, he deserves to know something that's such a big part of my life. If I had lost you and he didn't..." Harry takes a shaky breath. "I want him to know about us. I want to tell him."

"You seem sure. I guess I can't ask for more than that." He rubs Harry's arm. "Do you think it would be easier if you sit up here, next to me, already when he enters?"

"It would be easier if you held me all the time, but I don't think that would go well." Harry sits down on the edge of the bed, as close as possible to Draco while still being decent. "Do you think we should insist on taking his wand before we tell him?"

Draco snorts. "You don't have that much faith in your friends, do you?"

"Well, he threatened _me_ with his wand when you were asleep because he thought I was dating Pansy. Go figure what he will do with you."

Their discussion is interrupted when Ron and Hermione enter. Hermione is tense and leads a disapproving Ron.

"So, what is this about?" Ron glares at Draco.

Harry talks to his knee. "There are two things you need to know."

"We can start with the fact that we're having some kind of meeting in the hospital wing. Is there any special reason for that?"

"Ron, don't be stupid." Hermione elbows him. "It's obvious that Malfoy has been ill. Why did you think he was missing from lessons?"

Draco raises an eyebrow but stays quiet.

"Well, we've decided to tell you what's wrong with him. But that information needs to be kept totally secret."

"You two have a lot of secrets, don't you?" Ron glares at Draco again.

Harry looks uncomfortable. "Anyway. Draco, do you want to tell yourself?"

Draco shrugs and looks slightly bored by it all. "I was subject to an attempt on my life."

"And a bloody good one too." Harry's face holds all the emotions Draco's lack.

Hermione's earlier gasp is now followed by a hand over her mouth. "Oh. But that was over a week ago, it must have been serious. That's the explanation to your tiredness, right?"

Harry looks at Ron who has his lips tightly pressed together and sighs. "Yes, it was the beginning of a very serious poisoning. You don't need all the details, but you need to know that there probably is a person in this castle who won't think twice about killing."

"What, you want us to start searching for ferret face's killer?"

"No, no, there are already Aurors on the case, we wanted you to know. I wanted you to know." Harry looks worried.

"You're kidding me?" Ron's face is a mask of disbelief. "There are actually Aurors trying to _help_ him? How did that happen?"

Harry gets a bit redder. "They just do. Accept it. That's not the point."

"Then what's the point? I really hope this isn't some way to try to get me feel sympathy for the git over there."

"I can assure you, _Weasley_, that I don't need your sympathy." Draco's voice drips with disdain.

Harry lays a brief warning hand on Draco's arm. "The point is that you and Hermione are the ones who are closest to me in the world. Almost losing Draco made me realize that I don't want to keep secrets from you. Especially when it's secrets that may change my life totally."

"Mate, I don't like this." Ron watches Harry with wary eyes.

Harry takes a deep breath and looks first at Hermione, then at Draco. "Well, here goes."

Hermione moves closer to Ron and puts a hand on his arm. He starts to look right out alarmed.

Harry reaches out for Draco's hand and takes it. "Ron, Draco is my..." His voice is trembling. "...my boyfriend."

There is no yelling, no hexing, no thrown punches. Ron just stands dazed, as if someone had hit him hard in the head.

"Ron. Ron, remember to breathe. Ron." Hermione tugs intently at Ron's arm.

There is an enormous intake of breath, and then a slow exhale. Ron looks at Harry. "Mate, you.. you didn't just say..." His eyes lock on their clasped hands. "This is just not happening. You... you would have told me if you were... that way, right?"

Harry swallows. "I'm afraid that I..." He looks at Draco. "...that I am that way."

"You shouldn't be afraid to say it, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Hermione chirps up, trying to sound assuring.

"Don't worry Granger, I can say it." Draco turns to Ron. "Weasel, Harry is gay. I am gay. Together we're having a homosexual relationship."

Harry can't help but giggling helplessly as Ron goes dead pale, his eyes grow bigger and bigger and there are some choking sounds coming from him. Draco is wearing an amused spiteful smirk, while Hermione is patting Ron's arm a little awkwardly.

"No. Just no." Ron finds his ability to speak. "I just... no. You're supposed to be my best mate, you can't be like that, not with him. No, I'm not even going to start about the Malfoy part. I'm sorry, but... I just can't accept this. It's just... no." Ron holds up his hands and takes some steps backward before he turns and leaves his best mate and the mate's boyfriend behind.

oOo

"I'm just saying that it could have been worse." Draco pats his boyfriend's back while holding him. "At least there weren't any hexes."

"Oh, just shut up, Malfoy. You're not making anything better." Hermione pats Harry's leg and glares at Draco.

"I'm just trying to look at it from a positive point of view. I don't hear you trying to do anything near that." Draco snaps at her.

"Well I'm not the reason that his best friend walked out on him, unlike someone else in here."

Draco's eyes narrow. "At least I'm trustworthy and won't run away telling on him if I get the chance."

"Will you two just shut it, please?" Harry looks up from Draco's shoulder. "You've been able to at least pretend that you get along well, please go back to that. I like it when at least one of my best friends can handle my major decisions in life."

Hermione pats Harry's leg again. "Sorry. And it will be fine. He'll come around, he always does."

"As much as it pains me I must agree with Miss Clevermind. Even if I must admit that I'm a very important person I don't think that I'm a big enough annoyance to keep you two separated. You're too close to each other for that to just go away."

Harry untangles from Draco. "I hope you're right. It's just so stupid if I lose Ron over something like this."

"He'll come around, don't worry. I'll talk to him if he lets me." Hermione smiles at Harry and then turns to Draco. "And if we should try to be civilized you can stop calling me names."

"Would you rather that I call you Mud- no, I didn't think so." Draco eludes Harry's elbow. "Why, if I were you I would even see it as a compliment."

Hermione snorts and glares at Draco. "Well, I admit that it is a step in the right direction. I guess it could be worse." She looks insulted, but there is the shadow of a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Harry has almost given up the hope on the search for the person who attempted to kill Draco, having heard nothing for over a month. But this Thursday, when he and Draco are entering the Great Hall for lunch, McGonagall stops them.<p>

"Harry. I'm sorry, but you'll have a short lunch, I want to see you in my office in fifteen minutes." She looks at Draco and then back to Harry. "The Aurors are here."

When Harry enters the Headmistress' office the Aurors are sitting in the same chairs, and they both nod at Harry as he heads for the third chair.

"The Aurors have good news for us, Harry." McGonagall doesn't look undividedly happy though.

"That's good." Harry turns a hopeful face to the two men. "What can you tell us?"

The almost-Weasley smiles at Harry. "As we have told your Headmistress our research has been successful. Since it was such an unusual poison we have been able to locate the source from where it came, and we have been able to find the woman who actually sold the poison."

Harry's eyes are big. "That's brilliant, with some luck she can point out the person, if it's someone within Hogwarts..." He stops when he sees the Auror's face.

"I'm afraid it won't be so easy. You see, the woman refuses to tell us anything about the buyer."

"Oh. But there has to be something..." The desperation breaks through in Harry's voice.

Then big nose speaks. "There might be a way." He watches Harry closely. "You see, this is a clever woman. She has realized that she has information that we are very eager to get."

"She wants to make a deal." Harry's heart sinks.

"Yes. She wants remission of her sentence, or she won't say a word. Which puts us in a very difficult position. If we agree on her conditions we will help one criminal by helping another. And it doesn't feel right, as I'm sure you understand."

Harry's face is a mask of restrained anger. "Draco isn't a criminal! They took the decision to let him go at the hearing."

"I'm aware of that." Nose makes a sour face. "But I hope he hasn't lead you on to think he's totally innocent by keeping the fact that he's still on probation from you."

"Of course he hasn't!" Harry is about to say something more, but closes his mouth and begins to watching one of the portraits with great interest.

"I take it you have some kind of suggestion?" McGonagall watches the Aurors calmly.

"We thought that maybe we can make an exception, give this woman what she wants if we get something in return." The red-haired man nods.

Harry gets cold inside. "And what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing big. Just an article in the Prophet."

Both Harry and McGonagall look a bit confused. "What kind of article, and how would we get that article made?"

"That's easy." The man with the nose smiles a cold smile. "The Daily Prophet will never refuse an interview with Harry Potter. If we add the Minister and the Head of the Auror Office they will love to write that article. Of course we talk to them first to give all the necessary details, and then they get to talk to you."

"To make this simple, you want a deal where I admit to an interview, and you give the woman what she wants, to make her talk and give you the possibility to find the person who wanted to kill Draco?"

Ginger-head nods. "You seems to have understood how this will work." He looks at his colleague.

"This is what will happen. Tomorrow Headmistress McGonagall is going to allow one of the Daily Prophet's reporters to enter the castle, doing an interview with you, Mr Potter. The reporter may also talk to some other students if he thinks that he needs that as background material." Nosey looks from Harry to McGonagall.

"I guess that I can make an exception in this single case and invite the reporter in question. But it's a one time offer, and he's not allowed to use the visit to gather material about other things than what is needed in the article." McGonagall's nods with a stern face.

"And Mr Potter?"

"I will of course give the interview. As I understood it the article will not be negative publicity for me, so why should I refuse? I usually decline all offers of interviews, but in this case I have a reason to accept it, so I'm prepared to make an exception." Harry nods. "Is there anything I need to know before I talk to the reporter?"

"You grasp the concept at once, Mr Potter." Auror Nose gives him a grim smile.

"It's not that complicated, really." Redhead speaks up. "You see, the Auror Office had its fair share of trouble during the war. We lost many officers in battle, and the public hasn't forgotten that the Aurors stayed loyal to the ministry when You-Know-Who was the one in control. People wonder why the Aurors didn't see You-Know-Who rise again, and stopped him and his Death Eaters in time. And then there was the nightmare with..." The man on fire trails off after a nasty glare from his colleague. "Anyway. We need to recruit new people, we need good people who are dedicated, and most of all we need the public to trust us again."

"I'm not sure what you want me to do about this?" Harry gives them a wary look.

"Mr Potter, there are rumours that you yourself are thinking of taking up a career as an Auror?" Big nose gives Harry a calculating look.

Harry nods hesitantly. "I've been thinking about that, yes."

"Well, when you talk to the reporter that will not be your answer. You will tell him that what you most of all want is to take the glorious career of an Auror, accepting all the responsibilities and hard work to keep the public safe."

"I see." Harry nods again. "You want me to tell that reporter how fabulous and trustworthy the Aurors are. This article is going to be an advertisement for the Auror Office."

"If you like to put it that way." Ginger nods. "There is something more though. We have to have a story as an excuse for the article. We choose to use our cooperation regarding Mr Malfoy. Of course there will be no details, it will all be treated as a sensitive operation where all the details need to be kept secret. When asked about the case you have three things to say. First, that you can't talk about it, two, that we work very well together and three, direct any other questions to the Head of the Office, Gawain Robards."

"Well, I guess I should be able to do that." Harry gives a grim smile. "And in that case you will go on with this case, using your suspect to find the killer and giving her remission of sentence if needed to reach that goal?"

"Yes." Nose-man nods. "I have to warn you though. As I said before, these investigations takes time. There is a lot of paperwork and decisions that have to be made on the way, especially if she wants to make a deal. Do not expect us to come with a name on Monday morning."

"I'm fully confident in your way to handle your 'responsibilities and hard work to keep the public safe'."

The nose glares at him but keeps quiet.

"I think that's it." McGonagall folds her hands on the desk. "Harry, you may leave. We will just go through the practical details."

Harry stands up. "I hope we meet again soon and that you have our killer then." He nods at the Aurors and walks out of the office, leaving two tense Aurors and a grim Headmistress behind him.

* * *

><p>When the article gets published it's not on the front page at least, but it still takes a good part of a page and is accompanied by a big picture of Harry and the Minister for Magic. Harry suspects that it is one of the pictures that was demanded that he participated in right after the war was over, because he looks tired and worn out even though he wears a small smile in the picture. The article isn't that bad, maybe a bit enthusiastic.<p>

_AURORS IN CLOSE COOPERATION WITH HARRY POTTER_

_The Head of the Office, Gawain Robards, can't tell us any details about the case, but it is of highest_

_importance, and the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has personal interest in the matter._

_When we ask Mr Potter, who is a personal friend to Minister Shacklebolt, about the case he is very_

_modest and just direct us to Mr Robards. "I can't talk about the case, but I can say that it has been_

_very interesting to work together in this matter, and I'm very impressed by the way the Aurors_

_have handled it all. I'm perfectly sure that we will reach our goal very soon." _

_Mr Potter's close friend Ron Weasley can tell us about his ambitions though. "Harry decided to be_

_an Auror when he was only fourteen years old." Already back then he realized that Aurors were the_

_outermost combatants of the highest quality in the fight to protect the public from the Dark Arts._

_Whatever misunderstandings there have been in the past, Mr Weasley just shakes his head and tells_

_us to ask anyone who actually knows Mr Potter and they will say that "...there has never been such_

_a dedicated fighter against the darkness of our world.". Another friend adds "Well he did kill You-_

_Know-Who after all, is there any greater deed of good?"_

_Mr Robards expresses his great content with the fact that Mr Potter will join the ranks of the_

_competent department of Aurors. Mr Potter has also influenced some of his closest, trustworthy_

_friends who showed their competence during the war to sign up for Auror training. Mr Robards_

_says "It is good to know that just like today the future will get the highest qualified officers to_

_protect our country."_

The response could be much worse, some laughters and taunting quotes from the article is all. A lot of questions about the mysterious case also of course, but he just says that he can't talk about it. Harry has to admit that the article actually affects the school a good deal, and it's both good and bad. The good thing is that this seems to wash away the last of the rumours about the Dark Arts, and it will probably mean that Draco is mostly free from it too. The bad part is that the staring in awe is back. Everything was just a "misunderstanding", so now it's back to the Saviour thing again. It was in the paper so it has to be true, right? Harry starts to think that Narcissa is right.

The part about Ron is a surprise though, and it gives him hope. If he still wants to be in the papers specified as his close friend, he can't hate him that much. Maybe he is starting to get used to it, accepting the fact. He still doesn't talk to Harry, looking uncomfortable and trying too keep away from him as much as possible, but maybe it's not as bad as it looks if he wants to stand up for Harry in the Prophet like that. The only bad thing is the nagging thought about how much Ron loves to be in the spotlight. He wouldn't do it just to get his name in the papers, would he?

Draco finds the article hilarious of course, he is one of the worst to quote the article whenever Harry has just forgotten it. But having Draco close and see his arched eyebrow, the eyes filled with happiness and the twitching in the corner of his mouth makes it all worth it.


	16. Ch 15: The Saviour and the Death Eater

**Chapter 15: The Saviour and the Death Eater**

* * *

><p>It's late Friday night, long past curfew, and the week of exams is over at last. The clouds from earlier are gone and the nearly full moon casts a ghostly light, causing an almost unreal light scene outside. The night is fairly warm even though it's almost midnight, and it's without a doubt a perfect night for a stroll. Some people seem to have sensed this, because two figures can be seen down towards the lake.<p>

"Thank Merlin that this week is over. I can't believe you didn't want to meet me for a whole week." Harry shakes his head and holds Draco's hand hard.

"We did meet. Every day." Draco's protests are weak.

Harry sighs. "Running into each other after the exams saying 'Hi, did your exams feel OK?' doesn't count. I'm sorry, but I've missed you so badly so now I might not let go of your hand for a week."

A mischievous grin enters Draco's face. "Does that mean that you will join me in my bed at night?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." He manages to keep his face totally straight.

"Then I approve." Draco leans in and kisses Harry briefly. "I'm sorry, but I had to. Your discipline is a sad story, and these are our N.E.W.T.s. They're really important. How will you become one of the "_outermost combatants of the highest quality"_ if you don't get your five E's?"

There's a pained groan from Harry. "Can we _please_ not talk exams and go back to the part about beds instead?"

Draco laughs. "A bit single-minded tonight, are we?" He steps in and lets his lips touch Harry's. "What about stop the talking alltogether?"

oOo

A bit further up a pair of big bushes are hiding the small spot of grass from view of the castle. There is a hushed conversation.

"Are you sure no one will see us here?" The unsure voice of a girl breaks the silence.

"I'm sure." The boy sounds confident. "And why would anyone leave the castle this time, the night after the exam week?"

The girl rolls her eyes. "Well, we did?"

"But we were longing for each other more than anyone else in the whole castle." There's a rustling sound as the boy pulls the girl closer. "Weren't we?"

"Yes, I guess." The girl still seems a bit uneasy.

"I wouldn't lie to you. You know you're the most-"

"Shh! I think I heard something."

Two wary faces look out around the bushes.

"There's someone down at the lake." The girl sounds suspicious.

"Yeah. That hair... yeah. It's Potter and Malfoy." The boy looks surprised. "What are they doing here this time at night?"

The girl frowns. "I don't know, maybe- Hang on. Are they holding hands?"

"What? Yeah.. yeah, I think you're right. Why would they do that?" The boy sounds bewildered.

The girl's firm hand grips the boy's arm and she gasps. "Oh Merlin, they're... they're...

"...kissing." The boy stares in disbelief.

"Oh..." The girl's eyes twinkle with excitement. "Wait until I tell the girls, they won't believe me."

"No." The boy sounds thoughtful. "Harry Potter. No one will believe us. If we don't..." He looks up at the girl. "They seems content to stay were they are. Hurry, go get a camera!"

* * *

><p>When Harry and Ron are accompanying Hermione to breakfast on Sunday they are both thoroughly tired of her. A whole day's ranting about the N.E.W.T.s almost made Ron accept Harry's company when he came back, anything to not having to endure her alone. Both boys look genuinely sick with all that concerns the exams when they sit down at the table.<p>

"No, Ron, don't you ever listen? You can't use a Datura anywhere near a Calming Draught, it will make it highly poisonous." Hermione looks frustrated. "I can't believe you wrote that."

"Hermione, the exams are _over_, can we _please_ talk about something else?" Ron tries to concentrate on his breakfast between the never ending stream of reflections and corrections from her.

"I thought that question eight was a bit tricky though, there were obviously two correct answers, and I can't figure out if one of them was better than the other." The post arrives and she puts her Daily Prophet to the side. "On the other hand question nine was ridiculously easy, don't tell me you've forgot about asphodel, we've known..."

Then all three of them realize that the hall has fallen suspiciously quiet. Hermione snatches up her Daily Prophet and unfolds it. This time she gives an actual yelp, gripping Harry's arm much harder than he thought she was capable of.

"Oh no, no, no, Harry, oh no..."

Harry looks over her shoulder and is once again met by a fat headline and a photo of himself. It's just that this time he's not alone in the photo, Draco is there too. And they are kissing. Harry grips the table and feels his inside go cold. Right now he just wants to be with Draco, stand next to him, hold him, shield him from what obviously will happen. Instead he can't even get himself to look at him. How the hell did this happen?

He is used to being watched, but this is something extra. Everywhere in the hall people are turning in their seats, pointing and talking. And watching. The stares from the other students are almost physical by now. He wonders how it is for Draco, and at last he takes a deep breath and forces himself to find him at the Slytherin table. He is dead pale, sitting next to Pansy and sharing a paper with her. The way their hands fall under the table makes him suspect that she is holding his hand. Thank all deities who are listening and some more for that girl. He looks at them for a few more seconds and then turns his focus on the article.

_THE BOY WHO LIVED WITH A DEATH EATER_

_A lot of rumours have circled Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry about The Chosen One _

_and his long time sweetheart, a dashingly pretty girl from the school year below his, reporting _

_about problems in the relationship. The Daily Prophet can now report the source of those problems. _

_The Boy Who Lived is actually not interested in girls at all but finds his comfort in other kind of _

_arms. The fact is, The Saviour of the Wizard World is gay._

_We probably shouldn't be surprised by this after the rumours that have circulated about the two of _

_them, but it seems that the partner he has chosen is none other than the dangerous Death Eater _

_Draco Malfoy. There are of course those who question if this is for real, and we can only direct _

_you to the telling picture and the eye witnesses we have. The photographer tells us that "We saw _

_them kiss passionately, but unfortunately this was the only photo we managed to get. It does speak_

_for itself though, doesn't it?" Her boyfriend fills in "They've been inseparable for months, doing _

_everything but holding hands, so I guess it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. But still, when I _

_saw them standing there... first I just couldn't believe it. I mean, Harry Potter?"_

_Draco Malfoy (son of Lucius Malfoy, convicted criminal in Azkaban), is a known Death Eater and _

_branded with the Dark Mark. His acts during the war are debated, but it's sure that he has not only _

_shown callousness, but also taken active part in some of the events of the war. How this man has _

_managed to catch the celebrated Harry Potter is a question that will be hard to answer, and why _

_said Potter left the comfortable and affective situation with his lovely girl and agreed to this _

_strange relationship is an even harder question._

_But the proof is here, we can't deny it. The Saviour and the Death Eater is an unexpected but actual _

_truth. And the school, and with that the rest of the world, just have to face the fact that there's a _

_new, gay couple walking in the traditional corridors of Hogwarts._

Harry has to admit that it's a nice photo though. They are standing hand in hand next to each other, looking out over the lake. Draco has turned his head and looks at Harry. Suddenly Harry turns his head too, smiling affectionately at Draco. Then he lifts a hand, cups his cheek and leans in and kisses him. They look content and genuinely happy.

He gets woken from his thoughts by a laughter and a slap on the back.

"Well, now I know why you never were interested in the girls I found for you." Seamus grins at him. "How long have you two been a thing?"

Harry looks taken aback. "Um. Since some time before Christmas."

"Before Christmas." Seamus whistles. "That's a good amount of time to keep something that big secret in a place like this. Just one more week and you would have made it. I'm impressed." He looks over the table to Neville. "Aren't you?"

"Yes." Neville looks at Harry with a thoughtful expression. "But it would have been better if you had made it all the way though. I'm afraid this can be uncomfortable for you."

Harry sighs deeply. "You don't say? I'm very glad you two take it so calm. Why do you think Ron is not talking to me?"

"Get off it." Seamus stares at him. "Don't tell me your best friend turned his back on you because you have a boyfriend?"

Harry tries and fails at making an ironic smile. "Well, I don't think the part about who I chose made it any better."

Seamus nods at the paper. "Well, after seeing that picture I could say something about your different choices, but if I do, all the Weasleys will hunt me down and kill me in my sleep. And then probably resurrect me just to be able to do it again." He shoots a meaningful glance at Ginny.

Harry looks at him and then hides his face in his hands. "Please don't make this any worse."

"What? Even I must admit that he's a good-looking guy." Seamus shrugs amused.

"Either way, if I were you Harry, I would turn around and look at him before he either bores a hole through your skull with his gaze, or just walks over here and rips you off your seat." Neville nods over Harry's shoulder.

Harry spins around and meets Draco's eyes. His strained face relaxes a bit when Harry turns to look at him, and his eyes soften when Harry gives him a tiny, shaky smile. Harry hears something about 'incredibly cute' from the Ravenclaw table, and he supposes he should be happy for a positive opinion, even though that one makes him squirm somewhat. He mouths 'later' to Draco and hopes he understands. He seems to, because he sighs and gives a short nod.

When he turns back Seamus and Neville has started an animated discussion about the Herbology exam, and Harry cautiously looks around. Down the table Dean and Ginny are sharing a paper with a fifth-year, all with gaping mouths and disbelief written all over their faces. He sees Ginny stare at the picture, her face losing all colour in shock. As if feeling his eyes on her she looks up, and he realizes that he was wrong. She's not pale of the shock, she is white with rage. Dean looks up too, just in time to stop Ginny when she takes out her wand. He puts his arm around her, saying something. Then he looks up at Harry again, eyes narrowed and lips tight. Suddenly he gives a short, almost not visible nod and then turns back to Ginny. That was unexpected. Harry sighs. First Ron, now Ginny. No, the Weasleys aren't taking this well. He can only hope that there will be no Howler from Mrs Weasley.

The reaction from the crowd doesn't take long. There are some annoyed mumbles down the table, and a sixth-year leans forward and shouts to Harry. "Hey, sissy boy. Why don't you take your disgusting ass and move over to the Slytherin table, we don't need any stinking queers at this one." Once again it's all happening faster than Harry can react. One second the boy is sitting at the table, the next he is yanked off the bench and thrown to the floor, Ron standing over him with his wand drawn.

"You keep your sodding mouth shut or I will close it for you permanently." Ron looks determined and is boiling with anger.

"Oh, come on, you can't defend that sickening-"

The first hex hits the boy on the cheek, leaving a burning red mark that is swelling rapidly. Ron looks at him and then kicks him in the shin for good measure.

"I told you to stuff it. Now keep your stupid opinions to yourself or I swear you will regret it."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do? Your Stinging hexes-" The boy doesn't sounds as confident as his words are.

"Do you think I helped fighting You-Voldemort and his followers for seven years, hell, fought a war, without learning something on the way? If I get to know that you have as much as breathed anything against Harry again you better grow a pair of eyes in your back!" Ron directs another well-aimed kick against the boy's leg and walks back to his seat.

Harry looks at him with unreadable eyes when he sits down. "Thank you."

"I never said that I like it." Ron focuses on spearing some bacon on his fork. "But that doesn't mean that people are allowed to treat you like shit." He sighs and looks up at Harry, bacon forgotten. "You don't think that maybe this is just a brief, passing thing?"

By now there is silence around them, the students hanging to their every word.

"No Ron, it's not a passing thing." Harry tries to ignore the eavesdroppers. "I know how I feel about Draco and that is not going to go away."

"But you've never liked boys before." Ron looks uncomfortable.

"I had never met this Draco then."

One of the girls up the table suddenly speaks. "What do you mean by 'this Draco'?" Every head turns to her and she blushes violently.

"I didn't know you were a part of this discussion." Harry eyes her coldly.

"She has a point though." Another girl looks curious. "What's so different with 'this' Malfoy?"

A skinny boy opposite her snorts. "What does it matter, we all know that he's just a worthless piece of shit." He gives Harry a challenging stare, and when Harry stands up he immediately draws his wand.

Harry stares back at him with an emotionless face, then he lifts a disbelieving eyebrow that is pure Draco. "You want to duel me? I think we all know how my last duel in this hall ended." He keeps his eye contact with the boy, waiting. After some long seconds the boy looks away, taking down his wand. "I didn't think so. And I suggest that if you have to bad-mouth my boyfriend you better not do it in front of me."

At the use of the word 'boyfriend' the murmuring starts again, and Ron cringes in his chair. "Do you have to use that word?"

"Yes. It's just the way it is." While Harry sits down he wonders where he suddenly got so much courage to talk about it from. Maybe it is because now he's fighting for Draco and not for himself. He sighs and looks appealingly at Ron. "Ron, you're the oldest friend I've got, and we've been through so much together. I'm not going to ask of you to like this. But I'd like it if you could accept it. Because Draco is not going away."

Ron sighs and moves his eggs around the plate. "I think I already have." He looks up. "I think you're mental though. All the way around. I think you're strange. And I don't like it, I'm sorry, but I don't." He rubs his cheek. "But you're still my mate, right?" He looks very insecure and like he's eleven years old all over again.

A broad smile splits Harry's face. "Yes. Of course I am."

* * *

><p>Draco stares at the paper in front of him. <em>"...known Death Eater and branded with the Dark Mark."<em> He knows it's true, everyone else in here knows it's true, but still, having it printed out like that makes it impossible to hide from it. He feels Pansy's hand slip into his under the table and he gives her hand a little squeeze. _"...it's sure that he has not only shown callousness, but also taken active part in some of the events of the war."_ He feels his inside turn to lead. _"...why said Potter left … his lovely girl and agreed to this strange relationship is an even harder question."_ He fights down a hysterical giggle. Yes, that's a question he has asked himself every now and then. And then he comes to the end of the article. _"The Saviour and the Death Eater is an unexpected but actual truth."_Yes, they are. Suddenly something flutters in his stomach. Everyone knows, they don't have to hide anymore. He can kiss Harry in the middle of the corridors and it won't make any difference. Or well, maybe that's a stupid thing to do. It's not a good idea to provoke those who are against them now. And he knows they will be out there.

He looks around, and is met by a lot of curious eyes. His usual strategy of keeping his head down and be so invisible that people forget that he's there doesn't work today. Far from it. Everywhere there are people staring at him, some are even openly pointing at him. He overhears a Hufflepuff girl telling her friend that 'the cutest are always gay', and when her friend answers something about 'Potter isn't bad either' he can't help fighting down both a blush and a smile. Not everyone seems to think he's disgusting at least, that's nice to know.

"It's not that bad actually." Pansy interrupts his thoughts. "It could have been worse."

"No." Blaise looks at Draco in revulsion. "I can't honestly see how it could be any worse. I guess I should have seen this a long time ago, but I really didn't think you could sink that low. As if the Mark wasn't enough, you have to start fucking your way even lower. I hope he's a good enough fuck to be worth it." He stands up, gets his cup and his plate. "Draco, you're disgusting." Then he walks down the table and picks a place far away.

"Draco?" Pansy sadly sees how Draco watches his friend leave. "Draco, don't let it get to you. He's an idiot. If he's not clever enough to value you more than that he's not worth it."

"Seven years, Pansy. Seven years when we lived together, spent most hours of the day together" Draco swallows repeatedly and takes the coffee Pansy hands him. "I never thought he..."

Pansy puts her hand on his arm. "Don't think about it. Try. All he did was showing that he's a narrow-minded, bigot asshole, not worth your attention."

Draco snorts. "You're not the one who has to share dorm with him rest of the week."

"I wonder if the Gryffindors are noble enough to let you sleep with Harry?" Her eyes twinkle in mischief.

Draco chokes on his coffee and stares at her.

She laughs. "Admit that it would be nice."

"Yeah, especially when I get murdered in my sleep." He sighs. "The sofa in the common room is pretty comfy, I guess that will do."

"Draco Malfoy, don't let him chase you out of your bed just because..." She trails off when she sees his smirk.

"Oh, no, I was thinking for Blaise." He watches Pansy laugh, and suddenly he wants to see Harry's laugh, being close to him, held by him. He looks up and wonders why Harry had to sit with his back at him this day of all. He sees him talk with his friends, they seem happy and relaxed. He sees not-so-clumsy Longbottom look up to briefly meet his eyes. Draco goes back to staring at Harry, willing him to turn around. Pansy seems to understand, because she keeps quiet. And then, at last, he turns around and looks at him. And he smiles. That boy sure can smile all the time. Draco feels himself relax a bit. 'Later', Harry mouths at him. Well, even if the thing Draco would like to do right now is to run over to Harry and hug him until everything is fine, he realizes that it's maybe not a good idea. He nods and turns his attention to his coffee.

"There's something happening over there. I think there's a fight." Pansy pokes his arm.

"With Harry?" He looks up.

"No, his redhead friend."

Draco lifts an eyebrow. "Now that's a surprise. Maybe he's come around at last."

"Well, now he sits down again, he seems to have been victorious."

"Yeah..." Right now Draco misses Harry until it hurts. He wants to tell him about Blaise and get hugged and kissed and soothed. And he wants to-

"Draco, now it's Harry." Pansy grabs Draco's arm.

"What?" He looks up at the Gryffindor table. Harry is standing up, his body tense and head high, staring at someone who sits down at the table. Judging from the stiff postures of the bystanders there is something happening, probably a drawn wand. Why isn't Harry taking his out? After a short time Harry sits down again, apparently he just stared his way out of a fight. Well, he is The Chosen One after all. And possible basilisk animagus.

"Draco." Pansy pokes him in his ribs. "Go get him."

"What?" Draco looks at her in confusion.

"The looks you're giving him, it pains me just to watch you." She flattens his shirt. "Everyone knows about you two now, what's so strange about you going over there to get your boyfriend after breakfast?"

Draco looks at her in a mix of disbelief and admiration. "You want me to go to the Gryffindor table, amongst all the Gryffindors, and remind everyone that their Saviour has a bloody Death Eater for boyfriend?"

"Yes." She nods. "I'll protect you. Anyone lifting a wand at you and I'll hex them flat."

"You know Pansy, that's so stupid so it could actually work. Lets go."

oOo

Harry is chewing the last of his toast, listening to Seamus talking with Neville about how Slytherins actually aren't that bad, not all of them, when suddenly they can hear the talking stop down the table, the silence coming closer. They look up and see the two most hated persons in the school, Slytherins in addition to that, as they come walking down the Gryffindor table. Draco's face is cold and expressionless, but his eyes are warm when they meet Harry's. He walks up to Harry, but before he can say something the table seems to wake up.

"Harry." Ron's voice is close to a hiss. "You're attracting Slytherins to our table."

"But Ron, you have to admit it is the two cutest of the Slytherins at least." Seamus gives Draco and Pansy a charming smile.

Ron chokes and gets red in the face, Hermione gives a yelp and Neville places a hand over his face. Harry snorts through a hidden smile and looks at the Slytherins, Draco is studying Seamus as if he was an unclassified plant in Herbology, and Pansy is actually blushing.

It's Draco who composes himself first. "As much as it pains me, Finnigan, I'm already taken." He puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You'll just have to try your luck with Pansy."

"Harry." Hermione looks at him with an urgent expression. "I think you should go now." She looks at Seamus. "Maybe all of you." She looks back to Ron, who is dark red in the face and looks like his going to have a seizure in the struggle of not to speaking his mind.

"Mm, sounds like a good idea." Harry stands up and waits for Seamus to gulp down the last of his pumpkin juice. "See you later, Hermione."

The four of them leave the Great Hall to a lot of whispers and turned heads.

oOo

"I think we will leave you here." When they reach the Entrance Hall Harry turns to Seamus and Pansy. "Draco and I could use some time to talk just the two of us right now."

"You're leaving me here alone with a seductive snake?" Seamus eyes are big with feigned horror.

"I'm sure you'll manage, Finnigan. "An amused smirk plays on Draco's lips. "And Pansy? I'm also sure that Harry wants his friend back in one piece, play nice."

Harry can't help but snicker as the usually so tough girl blushes again. He gives them a wave and walks towards the stairs with Draco.

When they are locked in inside their classroom at third floor they sit down on two desks, looking at each other in exhaustion.

"So, what happens now?" Harry looks at Draco and traces the edge of the desk with a finger.

Draco sighs. "I have no idea. At least we don't have to hide anymore. Not as much, that is."

"We have to hide partly?"

"Yeah, it won't be strange if I touch you in public , but I don't think we should start kissing in the corridors."

"How do you mean?" Harry frowns.

Draco rubs his face with a hand. "What I mean is that most of the people out there don't give a rat's ass about us being two boys, but what they do care about is that you're their Saviour and I'm 'a known Death Eater and branded with the Dark Mark'. Suddenly the popularity of our relationship sinks distinctly."

"I wish you would stop talking about yourself that way." Harry looks irritated.

Draco snorts. "Well, it wasn't me, it was the Daily Prophet. What they wrote about me will get people to remember all the shit I actually did during the war. And some things they make up themselves. I'd rather not provoke them too much, it will just make things worse for us."

"I see." Harry tilts his head. "But I must say I'd rather kiss you without an audience anyway."

A small smile flickers and dies in the corner of Draco's mouth. "And then there actually are some who truly will object to us being two boys, and I'm sorry to say it, but I think they will be worst on you."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm the Death Eater scum, remember? I'm already filth. But you're the one who has fallen in their eyes, you're the one who let them down." Draco gives him a small sympathetic smile. "And there will be those who don't keep their opinions quiet. It might get nasty, so I recommend that you keep your wand where you can reach it easily if you're alone."

"This is so stupid." Harry shakes his head and kicks the leg of the desk. "I think I've said it before, but sometimes I just wish people would sod off. Why can't they just mind their own business?"

"Hm, let's see..." Draco taps his lip with a finger. "Maybe because you killed the most powerful Dark being ever, and saved everyone from a fate worse than death, effectively making you to the role model for every good person in the country and then some?"

"Yeah, and they can all fuck it, I didn't ask for any of it." Harry suddenly looks angry and his eyes flash. "And you can just shut up now if you don't have anything better to say."

Draco looks unsure. "Harry..." He falls silent and looks down, but when he looks up again his face is firm. "I know you didn't ask for it. I know you don't like to be famous. But it's not my fault. I've done a lot of shit, but it wasn't me who singled you out to be the hero. And I wasn't trying to make you feel bad by talking about it." His resolute expression falters. "Please don't yell at me, I don't think I can take that right now."

Harry stares at him, opens his mouth and closes it again. When he finally talks the anger has left his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I just feel so trapped, everyone just thinks..."

Draco sees Harry's shoulders droop in resignation, and he looks so lost and defeated that Draco walks over to him and wraps his arms around him. "It's not the end of the world. We'll get through this together." He takes a step back and looks at Harry, his face wary and his eyes insecure. "If you still want me, that is. You can get all this shit to go away if you'd like. Just say the word."

Harry looks up at him. "Yeah, I have a word for you. Idiot." He pulls Draco back, holding him firmly. "Did you really think I would give you up just like that?"

"You could have a normal, happy life with she-Weasel. Get married, get some children, in due time you will stand on Platform nine and three quarters and see your own children getting shipped off to Hogwarts. A simple and uncomplicated life, and the public will support you and love you."

"Yeah, but I don't want Ginny, I want you. And if a normal life means that I have to live as other people tell me, then I don't think I want to be normal." Harry taps Draco in the chest while talking. "And I honestly believe that I can have a happy life with you."

"You make it sound like you want to stay with me for a longer time." There's a hint of insecurity in his eyes.

"Yes, that's what I'm planning to do. Do you object?" Harry looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Draco's face opens up in a sincere smile. "No, I don't object."


	17. Chapter 16: This way out

**Chapter 16: This way out**

* * *

><p>He thought it would be worse. Harry walks the corridor at the fourth floor, just having parted from Draco, and things are pretty much normal. Well, almost. He watches the two girls closing in, giggly but determined. He thinks they're in Ravenclaw, in fifth or sixth year, and he also thinks he has a pretty good idea of what they want, even before they have opened their mouths.<p>

"Potter?" This girl carries a big pile of books. Yes, definitely a Ravenclaw.

"Yes." Before the article people just stared at him. They never came to talk to him, and he feels a bit uncomfortable.

"Is it true what the paper said?" The girl with the books looks at him with big eyes. Her friend giggles. What is it with girls and giggling?

Harry sighs. "That depends on which part you're talking about."

"Is Malfoy your _boyfriend_?" Both the girls stares at him.

"Yes." What else is there to say? Harry watches as the girls falls into breathless giggles.

The friend looks at him with a estimating expression. "And... is it true that you were 'kissing passionately'?"

Harry can't stop the annoying blush. "Um. I don't know."

The girls gives each other a meaningful look, and the friend glances at Harry. "In my opinion that's a yes." There are more giggles, and the girls hurries away, waving at Harry on the way.

He is able to take about fifteen steps before someone tugs at his sleeve. When he turns around there are three small girls, maybe second-years, standing and looking intently at him with serious faces. The one who tugged at his sleeve looks slightly nervous and backs away to stand with her friends. The girl in the middle speaks up.

"Why did you leave your girlfriend?"

Harry rubs his face. "Well, I haven't had any girlfriend lately." He gives the three girls a tired look. "And if you're talking about Ginny, the fact is that I broke up with her two years ago." This time the look he sends their way is a good deal colder.

The tugging girl stares at him. "But my sister says that you've been cheating on the Weasley girl the whole term."

"Since I haven't been in a relationship with Ginny that wouldn't be true, would it? So you can tell your sister to stuff it." Harry feels the anger rising, and he sees the girls sinking back.

"But she says you're supposed to be with the Weasley girl, and the thing with Death Eater is just something you started to make her jealous." Her eyes are big but there is stubbornness in them.

The third girl talks in almost a whisper. "I don't think that's true. I think they're in love." She blushes and looks at her feet.

Harry ignores the girl and turns to the first girl. "You know what? I think I'd like to meet your sister, because she talks too much for her own good." He gives the girl an icy glare. "Why don't you tell her that? That I want to talk with her about her habit to talk a lot of shit." He turns to the third girl. "It's nice to know that some of the people have some kind of sense." Then he turns around and leaves the speechless girls behind.

This time he makes it all the way to Gryffindor common room without being accosted by anyone. These events are only happening when he's alone though, he supposes that people don't want to talk to Draco. Regardless if it is because they think he's filth who they don't want to socialize with, or because they are scared and don't want to risk to irritate the evil Death Eater. Either way he's alone now, and it's time for the regular looks and whispers of the common room.

"Hey, Potter."

Harry looks up at the boy who spoke at him. Today it won't just be looks and whispers it seems. "Yeah?"

"I've heard that you got a boyfriend." His face is filled with contempt.

"If it took you this long to figure out I wouldn't sound that proud of myself." Harry rolls his eyes. He can hear a muffled giggle from behind.

The boy frowns. "I'm not the one who shouldn't be proud of myself." He watches Harry with narrowed eyes.

Harry takes a deep breath. "Good. Your opinion is registered. Was there something else?" _"I recommend that you keep your wand where you can reach it easily if you're alone"_, Draco said. Harry starts to wonder if that goes for being in the middle of a filled common room too.

"If I were you I shouldn't feel that sure of myself. People who are running around getting romantically mixed up with Death Eaters, _male_ Death Eaters, aren't that high on popularity."

"Good for you that I didn't ask you to start a fan club then." Harry snaps at the boy and feels the anger build in his stomach. Behind him someone is stifling a laughter.

"Think you're funny, are you?" The boy narrows his eyes.

"I assure you that I'm not having the slightest fun right now."

The boy eyes him suspiciously. "You think you can do whatever you want, just because you're famous. But you can go too far, you know."

"Shut up." The jibe about his fame makes his anger surface.

"A _boy_friend, really? You didn't think people would react?"

"Just shut it."

The boy looks satisfied with Harry showing feelings. "A _Death Eater_ boyfriend." He shakes his head. "And here I was, thinking the big hero had at least half a brain."

Harry closes his eyes and breathes deeply two times, trying to compose himself. As much as he wants to curse the boy into a blob, he has a feeling that letting his instincts selecting the spells won't be a good idea. He takes another calming breath. "I have a suggestion for you."

"Oh? What?" The boy sneers.

"I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, since there isn't anything remotely intelligent coming out of it anyway." He can hear how the sounds of the room have grown quieter, and he guesses that a lot of the eyes in here are on him and the boy by now.

The boy looks angry. "And I suggest you watch your back. You're just a disgusting-"

"Eric, just shut it." A blond girl with ponytail who's in Ginny's year stands up from the sofa and walks over to them. "I have to agree, you've said enough for today." The boy starts to say something but the girl's look silence him. She turns to Harry. "Never mind him. He's just jealous because he can't get anything in his bed, girl or boy." She winks.

Harry's not sure what to do or say. "Um. Thanks I guess."

"Don't mention it." She leans in and whispers. "Is it true that you are sleeping with him in the Slytherin dormitories?"

He stares at her and slowly shakes his head. "No. No, it's not true." He just have to do this a few more days. He can live with this until Sunday, right?

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr Potter<em>

_From the article in the Daily Prophet I understand that you are thoroughly confused. _

_The war has made us all upset, and I don't doubt that you are so too, more than many _

_others. In such a situation it's easy to loose the grip of reality, but you shouldn't give _

_up. You're a strong man who can easily shrug away the shrouds of derangement. I _

_want you to know that I whole-hearted support you in your struggle to get back to a _

_proper life. You can do it!_

_Bodic Abbatus_

* * *

><p><em>You're a disgusting, horrid, repulsive man, and you should at least have so much shame in your body that you keep <em>

_away from those who are better than you, which would be pretty much everybody. To attach yourself to the amiable _

_Harry Potter is nothing less than an atrocity, and I hope that someone makes sure to punish you until you know your _

_place. And maybe a bit more. Get away from Harry Potter in this instant, or you will regret it._

* * *

><p>The last days have been warm and sunny and so is this one. Harry and Draco walk out of the castle and down towards the lake. There are a lot of other students down at the lake too, and after the article Harry and Draco prefers not to sit too close to the others. Instead they they either go to the Quidditch patch or down towards the Forbidden Forest, or just walks a bit around the lake to get away. Today Harry stops at a tree close to where the other students pass and starts to sit down.<p>

"We're staying here?" Draco eyes the other students. "Shouldn't we walk a bit further?"

"No. Today we are staying here." He gives Draco an irritated look. "Well, sit down."

Draco sits down a bit away from Harry. "I don't like this, I like to be able to sit next to you. At least."

"Then do that. I don't want to hide anymore. There are couples out there doing far worse than holding hands, so get over here and sit next to me, there's tree enough for you too."

There's a twitch in the corner of Draco's mouth. "Someone has come a long way since 'I'm confused'." The twitch turns into a smile and he sits down next to Harry.

"You see, my theory is that most of the people out there haven't got the shade of a problem with us." Harry waves at the other students. "But the ones who have take a whole lot of space. And I don't want to get controlled by them. I refuse to be ruled by fear. If someone out there throws a fit and hurls us into the lake it might be worth it to sit here together like any other couple."

Draco looks at him in awed amusement. "When did you grew claws regarding your sexuality?"

"Somewhere when they started to attack you about it I think." Harry takes his hand. "I guess I just had to do it. If I should be able to protect you I just had to accept the way things are and work from there."

"You're such a bloody Gryffindor sometimes."

Harry gives him an amused smile and starts to say something when a shadow falls over their legs. They look up and find Hermione with a reluctant Ron behind her.

"We sat over there and saw you come here. So we thought we should come and sit with you if that's OK?" She sits down opposite of Harry. "Sit down, Ron."

Ron sits down slowly, looking at their hands and seems uncomfortable.

"I was thinking, on the Potions exam..." Harry and Ron groans in chorus. "...did any of you write anything about the use of Symphytum when treating burns?"

"No, I didn't, but I guess it could be used if you..." Draco looks interested and enters a complicated discussion with Hermione. Harry and Ron looks at each other in exhaustion, exchanging a faint smile. They soon get interrupted though.

"Draco!" Pansy comes up to them, accompanied by Blaise. "Hi Harry." She turns to Hermione and Ron and gives them a short nod each.

"I'm terribly sorry, Pansy, but I just remembered that I have to write a letter. I'll see you later." Blaise shoots Draco a disgusted look, shudders and walks towards the castle.

There's a feeling of unease lasts for some time until Draco breaks the silence. "I suspect, Harry, that you are feeling a bit upset for some reason, but I must admit that I really like to have some kind of circulation left in my fingers."

Harry hasty lets go of Draco's hand and watches him rub it. "I'm sorry." He looks up at Pansy. "Why don't you sit down, there's a lot of grass left."

Pansy smiles and sits down next to Draco, but she's looking a bit nervous. Ron looks disgruntled, but Hermione gives Pansy a strained smile. "Parkinson, what are you planning to-"

"Here's the place to be, I can see that." Seamus waves Neville over. "Can I sit here?" He turns to Pansy, but flops down next to her without waiting for answer.

Neville sits down between Harry and Hermione, eyes wandering between Ron, Seamus and Pansy. Ron is staring at Seamus with his mouth half open, not closing it until Hermione tugs his arm and whispers something in his ear.

Hermione looks at Seamus. "We were just talking about what we plan to do after school."

"Well, we all know that _"M__r Potter will join the ranks of the competent department of Aurors"_." Draco's airy drawl makes them laugh, even though Harry scowls a bit.

"I'm going to be an Auror too." Ron looks at the ground.

"Oh yes, it's no secret that you're one of his "_closest, trustworthy friends"_. Draco gives him an amused smirk. There's more laughter. "What about you, Clevermind, are you trustworthy too?"

Hermione gives him an irritated look. "Actually..." She looks around, cheeks tinted in pink. "I've been offered a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Hermione, you never said!" Harry leans over and takes her hand, squeezing it. "Congratulations."

The others congratulates too, and then Hermione turns back to Draco. "What about you, Malfoy? I can't see what job will be good enough for you. What are you going to do?"

"Um, live?" Draco shrugs. "Should I do anything special?" He gives Hermione a patronising smirk. "Not all of us _have_ to work."

"There are words for people like you you know." Hermione glares at Draco and the temperature sinks a couple of degrees.

"Is that so? I've heard that there are words for people like you too." Draco's voice is easy and unaffected, and he ignores the gasps. He doesn't manage to evade Harry's elbow though. "However, Clevermind, I will not call you that." He stares intently at the grass for a short while, and then he looks up and meets Hermione's still hard eyes. "Since I believe you're worth more than that." He takes Harry's hand and stares out over the lake.

There is a short silence. Ron's mouth is hanging open, Neville and Seamus blinks and stares and Pansy has a little enigmatic smile on her lips. Harry silently presses Draco's hand and rubs it with his thumb.

Hermione looks perfectly bewildered, staring at Draco with big eyes. "Thank you, I think." She seems to be thinking hard before talking again. "I think I at last understand why Harry agreed to that truce." She takes a deep breath and holds out her hand. There's a choking sound from Ron and a gasp from Neville.

Slowly Draco turns his head, staring at her. Then his eyes narrow in scepticism, but his mouth forms something that is awfully close to a smile. He reaches out and takes her hand. "Truce, Clevermind."

A smile tugs at the corner of Hermione's mouth. "Truce."

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Harry<em>

_I can't say how worried the article in the Daily Prophet made me. I couldn't believe _

_it when Arthur read it, but after seeing the photo I couldn't really deny it anymore. _

_It just doesn't make sense to me, you and Ginny were getting on so well this Christmas. _

_Surely this must just be some phase you're going through._

_And Harry, what are you thinking, a Malfoy! Even if he isn't using you, which is highly _

_probable that he is I must say, what could someone like him ever has to offer someone like _

_you? We all know what he and his family has done, and I can't understand how you _

_can just forget that. I'm sorry to say that I'm honestly a bit disappointed in you. You _

_know better than this._

_I suggest that you get rid of the awful boy as soon as you can, and come to us as soon _

_as the school is over. You need someone to take care of you for a while, and our home _

_is always yours. If you get some time to think this thing over in peace I'm sure that you _

_will figure out how silly all of this is._

_I want you to know that no one here is judging you, we all love you whatever you do._

_Love_

_Molly_

* * *

><p><em>Mr Potter<em>

_I'm much delighted to read that you have found true love at last. If someone deserves that it is you, _

_you have had far too much on your young shoulders so far. You look very good together, and _

_judging by the photo I'd say that Mr Malfoy is just what you need. He's maybe not the most _

_conventional choice, but I imagine that you need someone who can stand with you when the world _

_gets too bad, and I think that he if anyone can do that._

_Just like the rest of the world I can't thank you enough for what you've done for all of us, and even _

_if I guess you've heard it a thousand times and more I just had to say it. I've got contacts within the _

_Order, so I think I've heard more than most people of what really was happening. I hope you don't _

_mind, after the war was over there was no such need for secrecy, and even if I couldn't fight myself I _

_always supported the Order. I know that at the end of the day you're not only a hero, you're also a_

_lonely boy who managed to carry out a miracle._

_I will not take up your time much more. I want to congratulate both you and Mr Malfoy for finding _

_love in a world marked of war, and I wish you all the best._

_Kind regards_

_Catriona Passer_

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter<em>

_How can you sink so low. Your kind should just be eradicated _

_from the surface of earth, you disgust me and make the world _

_a worse place. You were supposed to be a role model, and you _

_turn out to be nothing more than a distasteful and totally worthless _

_excuse for a human being._

_You and your sickening lover should make the world a favour and _

_just go drown yourself in the lake._

_Sincerely_

_A Normal Person_

* * *

><p>They are walking down a corridor between classes when a boy walks up to them, and they stop. The boy's face is screwed up in contempt, and he is focusing on Harry.<p>

"You know, your kind makes me sick. You're disgusting." He spits Harry in the face.

Harry stiffens up, remembering all too well with a wave of terror the last time he was in this situation, the Carrow brother spitting at McGonagall, and... He know he's white in the face by now, but he just can't move, he doesn't dare to make his body move. Then he realizes that Draco is moving though.

"You shouldn't have done that." Draco has his wand in his hand, pointing at the boy.

The boy looks at him in cold disdain. "No one asked for your opinion you filthy Death Eater scum."

"Oh." Draco slowly puts away his wand. Then he gives it a second before he punches the boy in the face with considerable force. There's a revolting crashing sound and the boy bows over, hands over his face. "I suggest you run away now, before I change my mind about letting you go." He makes a short pause. "And if you ever come close to Harry again a broken nose will be the least of your problems." Then he grabs Harry's arm and pulls him along, head held high and a look in his eyes daring anyone to say something. The silence follows them all the way to next class.

* * *

><p><em>Mr Malfoy<em>

_There are not many persons who deserves the attention of the Chosen One, and you _

_are definitely not one of them. You should be exceedingly happy just to have your _

_freedom and be allowed to come anywhere near him. But I have seen the photo in _

_the Daily Prophet, and I have seen how he looks at you. If a former enemy-_

_Death Eater-tainted being is what the Chosen One needs to be happy, then that is _

_what he should have. I hope you constantly thank whatever deity is listening for the _

_perfect bliss that have been given to you, and that you show the Chosen One how _

_much you appreciate his attention. Don't you dare hurt him in any way, or there _

_will be severe measures taken._

_Sincerely_

_Fencilla Prescott_

_PS You look very cute together._

* * *

><p><em>Mr Potter<em>

_I just want you to know that you should keep your head high and not let unintelligent and _

_bigot people get to you. You have done nothing wrong and have nothing to be ashamed of. _

_Who you love is totally up to you and only you, no one else can tell you how to feel. I can't _

_pretend that I'm not a bit surprised over your choice, but if it really is Mr Malfoy you want, _

_then you should go for it. And don't let anyone tell you that gender matters, we are all humans, _

_all with the same value, man or woman. I wish you a happy and love filled life._

_Vigor Statwaite_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry. What have you done now?" Seamus looks torn between amusement and worry.<p>

"Have I done anything?" Harry looks bewildered.

"I'm supposed to find you, Malfoy and Parkinson and send you to Headmistress' office." Seamus scratches his cheek. "You see, she has company." He leans in. "And I'll bet my O in Transfiguration that they're Aurors..." He looks around. "First I thought it was about that article, but why would she ask for Parkinson too then?"

Harry pales. "It can't be about the article. We haven't done anything wrong. They can't find something to accuse Draco for there, right?"

"No, I don't think that it's what it's about. As I said, why Parkinson?"

"That's true. Oh. Oh!" Harry's eyes grows big. "We have to find them, now."

Seamus stares at him. "Why do I get a feeling that you know something that I don't?" He shakes his head. "I was hoping Malfoy would be with you, but what about the library?"

oOo

Everyone is found and all three of them are standing outside McGonagall's office, waiting to be let in. When the door opens Harry enters first, facing Redhead and Auror Nose. The later watches Draco with narrow eyes when he enters, unable to hide his displeasure. Except McGonagall and the Aurors there is an unfamiliar woman in the room. She is maybe in her forties, has long, honey-coloured hair and she looks relaxed. Harry, Draco and Pansy sits down in the three empty chairs.

"I don't think any introductions are needed, we have all either met before or have a reputation." The man with the nose gives Draco a withering glare. "I suggest we get straight to business. This woman sold the poison to our suspect. She's now, at last, going to give us a description of the person we are looking for, giving you three a possibility to recognize the person." He gives her a firm glare. "Or any benefits will go away."

The woman glares back at the Auror. "Well. It's a girl. She's a young adult, so I guess one of the older students if she's in this school. When I met her in the beginning of April she had dark brown hair to her shoulders, maybe a bit longer. I don't know eye colour, but not as light as yours." She nods towards Draco. "Darker." She thinks. "Taller than me. I think that's what I remember."

Draco sighs. "Brown hair, not light eyes, not short, it could be a lot of girls in this school."

"Draco..." Pansy's eyes are big. "You don't think..."

"Think what?"

"Tracey. She fits the description. And we already know she hates you." Pansy stares at him, ignoring the Aurors.

"A _Slytherin_?" Draco stares at her. "You think a Slytherin should do something like that towards one of their own?"

Pansy sighs. "I told you already when we came here in September, that girl wouldn't know house loyalty even if it kicked her in the... back." Pansy glances at McGonagall.

Harry frowns. "She was quick to tell everyone that she's not the same as the rest of you in the start of last term. I didn't get the feeling that she liked being a Slytherin that much anymore."

"As interesting as these discussions about house loyalty surely are, maybe we should get some actual work done?" Big nose looks between Draco and Pansy with a disapproving expression. "Why don't we just get the girl to join us and we can have her identified if it's her. If it's not she can leave again."

"Maybe I should be present when getting her. In case she is guilty and scents trouble she might try to run for it." Cousin Weasley stands up and looks questioningly at McGonagall.

"Of course, if you follow me I will make sure someone takes you to their common room."

A short while later McGonagall returns, and the office lies in uneasy silence until the door opens again. The red-haired man enters with Tracey at his side. She's looking relaxed and a bit curious until she sees the woman sitting inside, then she stiffens up and there's a hint of panic in her eyes.

The woman smirks. "As you all can see, the girl remembers me." She casts an amused look at the questioning looking Auror. "Yes, it's her. How clear do you want it? I can write it down if you like."

"Can someone please tell me what this is about?" Tracey has composed herself and looks calm and politely quizzical.

Harry's eyes travel from Draco's totally unreadable face to Pansy's filled with anger, going on to the the eager Aurors and finally to the sad face of his Headmistress. He looks up at Tracey. "So, you deny it?"

"Deny what? I have no idea what's going on here." Tracey frowns.

"Oh don't give us that shit, you know full well what you did." Pansy's eyes burns. "Show that you at least have spine enough to stand up for your actions."

Tracey narrows her eyes and looks at Pansy. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Take it easy."

Pansy jumps up from her chair and faces Tracey. "You tried to kill my best friend, a good, caring and lovable person, and you want me to take it easy?" Her hands are balled to fists and she looks murderous.

Tracey's face rips apart and suddenly she's furious. "Good? He? He's a monster! People like him shouldn't be allowed to live. Everyone with that hideous Mark should be taken away for the Kiss, that's what they deserve."

"He's not a monster, you are!" Pansy is white with rage.

"Oh just shut up! You think you can tell me what to do just because you're pure-blood, you're pathetic. You two detestable beings think you're superior to me just because my father was Muggle-born. It doesn't work that way!" Tracey is almost shaking. "And _you_!" She turns to Draco. "You thought you were so much better than everybody else, not just having the blood but also the Mark. That it made you superior, untouchable. Well you're not, you can die as well as any of us."

Draco is pale but still showing a unreadable face. Now he slowly arcs an eyebrow. "So you decided to kill me?"

"That's just what you deserved. I'm so sick of those like you, those who build their power by crushing others. Crushing families and leaving nothing but pain left. While you were out there playing with your Marked friends we were in _pain_, don't you get that?" She breathes heavy and takes a step closer. "And do you know, we're _still_ in pain. Meanwhile, you are out here, free and unpunished, no one even slapped your face for what you did."

"You better back off from him or I'll do much more than slap you in the face." Pansy's voice is low and threatening. Harry stands up, slightly trembling, and takes her hand.

Tracey ignores them both, still focused on Draco. "I know what you did, I know what you tried to do to the Muggle-borns. People like my father. Perfectly normal wizards, just like you and me. No wait, not like you, he is definitely not some filthy scum like you." She shudders. "Do you know what they did to my father?" She grips his arm. "Do you know what they did to my father?" She screams the last part, shaking in the whole body.

Draco looks at her hand as if it's some disgusting dirt on his shirt. "I have no idea. Why don't you tell me?"

"You _should_ know!" She is screaming and there are tears streaming down her cheeks. "You should know, because I don't! I still have no fucking idea and it tears me apart not to know."

"I see." Draco sounds almost bored. "So then you decided to kill me. You want to see me dead."

"Yes I do! I wish you were dead!" Tracey is sobbing violently. "I just wanted you to die, I just couldn't stand to see you walking around like that. I had to do something. You don't deserve to live. I had to kill you."

Harry takes two steps forward and pulls Tracey's hand away from Draco's arm, placing himself between them, then turning to the Aurors. "I think we can end it there, don't you think? We have heard enough, there's no reason to keep this going on."

Carrot-head steps forward and takes Tracey's arm. "Miss Davis? You better come with us."

Giant snout stands up and waves for the woman to get up too. "Headmistress McGonagall, Mr Potter." He nods at them. "It has been a pleasure to work with you. We'll take it from here, and we'll make sure it gets properly done."

"I've said it before, and I say it again." Harry looks between the Aurors. "I'm not ungrateful, and I remember those who help me. We have worked well together." He reaches out and takes Draco's hand, and together they watches as the Aurors and their captives leaves the office.

* * *

><p><em>In my opinion all death eaters should be given the kiss. But with you it doesn't stop there. People like you are <em>

_unnatural and sick in the first place, and now you have bent our saviour too. As soon as you leave the protection _

_of your school I will find you and I will kill you._

* * *

><p><em>My loved son<em>

_I can just start to imagine what the article in the Daily Prophet has meant to you _

_and Harry, and I don't want you to hesitate if there is anything I can do to help you. _

_The papers have contacted me for a comment of course, but I have refused to answer. _

_Just tell me if you want me to say something to them, I follow your decisions in this. I _

_still think that an exclusive could do you good, maybe even more now when that kind of _

_article have been showed to the public. Talk with each other about it, and I'll be here if _

_you need my help. My suggestion would be next Saturday, it will give you time to get _

_out of school and prepare for the interview, and it will give big impact if it's published _

_in the weekend edition._

_Hopefully the rest of the school treats you in a well-behaved manner, and that your _

_last days at Hogwarts can be peaceful. I'm not sure if I believe it, but I do hope. _

_Give Harry my best regards._

_Love_

_Your mother_

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco has spent a lot of time down by the lake the latest days. Sure, there are many others with the same idea, and today Harry and Draco prefers to sit on the other side of the lake, the same place they sat during a skipped lunch many month ago, in the beginning of everything.<p>

Harry is lying down, raised up on an elbow and strokes his hand over the grass. "I was thinking about a thing. Some things."

"I wouldn't think you had any mental capacity left after the exams." Draco sits with his back against a stone and watches Harry.

"Can you ever listen without coming with a witty comment?"

"What would the fun be in that?" He throws a small twig on Harry. "You were thinking?"

"Yes. Well, first it's the End-of-Term Feast tomorrow, and after that we will all go home."

"You really have been thinking deep thoughts." Draco nods in mocking seriousity.

"Cut it." He throws back the twig. "I'm trying to be serious here."

Draco snorts but nods. "I'll try to be nice."

"So. We are all going home. You're going to Malfoy Manor and I'm going to Grimmauld Place."

There's a raised eyebrow and a nod from Draco, but he keeps quiet.

"Then I was thinking about Grimmauld Place, how big and empty it is, especially when you're used to living at Hogwarts with people everywhere." Harry bites his cheek and looks a bit nervous.

"I know what you mean, trust me. Even if my mother is there the Manor is still mostly unused." Draco sighs.

Harry talks to Draco's left shoe. "And so I was thinking about the Easter, how wonderful it was to be with you. And how deadly tired I am of empty classrooms."

"I thought it was obvious that we-"

"I'm not done yet." Harry looks up, his eyes unsure.

Draco gives him a nod. "Go on."

Harry takes a deep breath, starts saying something, changes his mind and then tries again. "Grimmauld Place isn't as bad as it seems. I know that I have some work left on it, I didn't do it all of it last summer, but most of it is pretty good. I honestly think it's a good place to live." He looks at the lake. "I don't know if you ever were there when you were a kid, before Sirius got it, but it's different now. I think you would like it. I guess you should, it is your ancestral home in a way after all." Harry turns back and gives Draco a weak smile.

"I've seen the hall, it was nice." Draco smirks a little. "I'd like to see more of it though."

Harry's smile gets a bit more solid. "I'd love to show you. Soon I hope." The smile falters.

"Harry, just say what you're thinking of, before you start babbling again." Draco rolls his eyes.

"Oh." Harry bites his lip, eyes nervous. "Well. I wondered if you would want to come and live there."

Draco looks mildly surprised. "Of course. Did you think I would never visit you?"

"No. Not visit me. Live with me." Harry chews forcefully on his lip and studies his hand intently in the silence that follows.

After some time Draco starts talking with an unsure voice. "You want me to... move in with you?"

A blush rises up Harry's neck. "I was just thinking, you don't have to-"

"Wait, wait. You are asking me to move in with you?"

"Um. Yes." Harry lifts his head and looks Draco in the eyes. "I thought that could have been nice."

A genuinely happy smile spreads over Draco's face. "You want me to move in with you."

"That was the idea. And it could be nice with an answer any time soon, since I'm getting a bit nervous over here. 'I don't know' is a accepted answer if it's so, by the way."

"Harry..." Draco's smile fades and he looks around, disoriented, raking his fingers through his hair in a highly uncharacteristic way and making it stand everywhere. "Harry, I'd love to. But I'm a disaster to live with, you don't want to share house with me."

"Yes I do." Harry nods. "I've been thinking about this and I want you, just the way you are. I'm not saying that it'll be easy all the time, fucked up individuals, remember? But I'd say it's worth it." He moves over to sit next to Draco, taking his hand.

"You have really been thinking about this." Draco looks at him, the corner of his mouth is twitching and his eyes filled with emotions. "And you want us to live together."

"It's not often I get to target your intelligence, but if you don't grasp that fact soon, Hufflepuff will be the mildest thing I'll say."

Draco stares at him for a moment, mouth half open, and then he throws his head back and laughs. When the laugh fades he moves over and straddles Harry's thighs. "Yes." He leans in and kisses Harry. "Yes, I want to move in and live with you."

* * *

><p><em>Harry!<em>

_Have you put yourself in a nice mess this time or what. So much for finding a friend in _

_an old enemy, it obviously was much more than that. Mum threw a fit when he saw the _

_article, but I thought it was hilarious. I'm not sure Ginny will agree with me though, and _

_I hope that Ronnie behaves. Our youngest tend to be a bit hot-tempered, as I'm sure you _

_know by now._

_That Bloody Owl got it's explanation now, as well as the mystical letters. I wonder what had _

_happened if we actually had got our hands on one of those letters and read them. Would _

_that have made our Christmas or what?_

_So, the great Harry Potter ends up with Draco Malfoy. I sure didn't see that coming. _

_Remember, whatever people tell you though there is nothing wrong with you. I know how _

_people are and how they talk, and I assure you they will do that now. Ignore them and enjoy _

_what you two have instead. I stand by what I said to you over Christmas, and I won't fuss _

_a lot over your relationship. If you have found someone who makes you happy that's enough _

_for me._

_I have no idea what foot Mum is going to stand on when she comes down to earth again, _

_but you are always welcome to visit me at the shop, both of you. Tell Malfoy that if he's OK _

_in your book, he's OK in mine._

_Don't do anything that I wouldn't do._

_George_

* * *

><p>The End-of-Term Feast is in progress, and most of the students are happily looking forward to have a long, enjoyable summer break. The seventh- and eighth-years are sometimes a bit subdued, knowing that this is the end of their time at Hogwarts, but most of the time they're filled by the thoughts of what lies before them. The Headmistress makes a speech about a year of making new friends and enjoying old ones, about hard work and how proud she is over the efforts they've made. About those who are leaving them now and their future filled with possibilities. And finally about the importance of education, friendship and love, and that she wishes them all to have that.<p>

oOo

Hermione tries to enjoy her food, but she's just too excited. Her time as student is over, now the real life will begin. And it's nice to know that she has a neat pile of N.E.W.T.s with her. Her friends all said that they knew she would get top grades, but it's nice to actually have them, for real. Her eyes fall on Ron and Harry, sitting opposite each other. They are tentatively talking now, hopefully they will get back together soon, if only Ron can hurry up getting used to Malfoy.

"Um. Harry?" Ron sounds very insecure. "I was thinking..." He rubs his nose.

"Yeah?" Harry got that happy half-smile he gets when Ron speaks to him.

"About... it's been seven years in school, imagine that. Almost eight since we met." He plays around with his food, eyes on the plate.

"Mhm." Harry nods. "Sometimes it feels like a lifetime away, and sometimes it's like yesterday. Remember when we sat here our first year, after we saved the Philosophers stone?"

Ron smiles. "Yeah. We got a lots of points and won the House Cup. And the pork chops were really good that year."

Hermione has to look away to hide her smile. Trust Ron to remember what food was served seven years ago.

"Harry?" Ron rubs his neck. "You know." He hesitates. "When we met at that train... I'm very glad that we met. I couldn't have got a better mate than you."

In that moment Hermione knows that she have never loved anyone like she loves Ronald Weasley. She wonders if Harry is experiencing the same love as she does, if Malfoy means the world to him too. He has told her about their plans to live together, and she must admit that she's been a bit worried sometimes. Harry might have got a lot better this year, but it's no question about that he still suffers from the war, and Malfoy... well, he's a Malfoy and a Death Eater, she doesn't doubt that he is carrying a lot with him too. It will probably be rough on them sometimes, but on the other hand she has seen the way they look at each other. Undoubtedly these two boys, the Saviour and the Death Eater, will sure have some hard times. But Hermione is confident that they will make it.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall is buzzing with excitement, everyone is thinking about their grades, about how their summer will turn out, about brooms and ice-cream and bathing and lying on the grass in the sun. Draco is thinking about Harry. Tomorrow they're leaving school, and then he will move in with Harry, they'll be living together, just the two of them. The thought makes him smile involuntary. He thinks about when he sat here on the Feast in the start of September. So scared, so ashamed of himself and even though he had his friends next to him he was feeling so lonely. It has been a rough year, no one can deny that. He thinks about all his time at the hospital wing and all the things that put him there. He can't help a pained frown from sneaking up on his face for a second. It wasn't that unfounded when he was scared. And then there is the shame. Well, the Mark is still there, and the waves of shame will always accompany it, even though Harry has helped him handle a part of the other sources. Admirable. Harry thinks he's admirable. He think he deserves to be forgiven for what he has done. He shakes his head. Sometimes he suspects that Harry has a heart that's a bit too big for his own good. But lonely... He sure isn't lonely. Sending a glance at Pansy he smiles another small smile. Her fierce friendship the last year has meant more to him than she know. The way she accepted his friendship with Harry, his relationship with Harry, the way she accepted Harry. He has no idea what he has done to deserve her. And then his thoughts are back at the beginning, at Harry. He looks up and sees him talking with his friends at the Gryffindor table, looking relaxed and happy. He know that by now that his smile has turned from a discreet one to a full-blown happy smile. He can't get himself to care.<p>

Pansy pokes him in the ribs. "You're thinking of him again." She grins broadly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you have that blissful smile again." She sighs with a smile. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Pansy..." Draco groans and looks down in the table, trying to fight down a blush.

She laughs. "You don't have to answer, it is written all over your face anyway." She looks away, and when she looks back she is serious. "Draco?"

"Yes, Pansy?"

"Can I come visit you and Harry?"

Draco looks at her in surprise. "Of course, why shouldn't you?"

"I was thinking that... maybe you'll be too busy and... stuff."

"Pansy, what are you talking about?" Draco watches her with a mildly worried face and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, school is over, and... I guess that maybe there's no need for us to stay together. You being busy with Harry and all. Something like that." Pansy looks straight down in the table.

"I must say that I often joke about your intelligence, but I never imagine that you could be that stupid." Draco rolls his eyes and smirks at her.

"What?" Pansy's head snaps up.

Draco sighs and his face softens. "Did you really think that we suddenly should stop being friends just because school is over? Because I have a boyfriend who I'm going to live with?"

Pansy gets very interested in an invisible stain on the arm of Draco's shirt. "You're my best friend. I'd like to keep it that way. If it is possible."

"If we weren't in the Great Hall with hundreds of people who would start yelling about me cheating on Harry, I would hug you." The look he gives her is very tender for being Draco. "Now eat your food, it's your last dinner at Hogwarts."

She's smiling back at him and turns obediently to her food. Draco is just poking in his though, busy with looking at Harry. His boyfriend. The man he will share his life with. He wants to laugh out loud in pure happiness. For almost exactly a year ago he was standing at Harry's doorstep with a lump of nervousness in his throat and an offer of a truce to propose. He wonders how he would have reacted if someone told him back then, when Harry reluctantly let him enter, that just over a year later he would walk in through the same door and call it his home. And now Harry looks up and smiles at him, and that boy seems to have a never ending source of smiles. Yes, those smiles was definitely one of the reasons that he fell in love at the first place. Even though he is carrying all that bad stuff from his past he still manages to smile like that at Draco. And carrying bad memories is something he can relate to. Two fucked up individuals in the same house, it will probably be a bumpy road. But Draco is confident that they will make it.

* * *

><p>Harry looks around in the Great Hall. When he sat here in September all he could see was death and suffering, now he just sees happy youths who celebrates the end of another school year. He can't say that the year has been easy, the memories have been with him day and night, but he think he can cope with them better now. Maybe that the totally open and vulnerable talks he have been able to have with Draco could be a part of it. He still haven't come to peace with a lot of parts of the castle, and maybe that's bad. Some time, maybe in a year or two, he should ask McGonagall to be allowed a visit and see all those bad places and move on. When he is ready for it.<p>

He slowly chews his food. He's done, his time here is over. His N.E.W.T.s are done and the results were surprisingly good, something he knows is fully because of Draco and his discipline when it comes to studies. He has his grades for his Auror education, now he just have to find out if he really wants it. In one way he really does, he know that he's good at it, and has what it takes to make a really good one. The adrenaline and instincts working in his body, he can't deny that it is a exhilarating experience. But on the other hand he has more than his share already, right? Does he really want to spend his life doing something that so far has given him nightmares, unbalanced outbursts of rage and unstoppable tears? Not to talk about all the thoughts and issues he still battles with, he doesn't think the hard Auror training is the best way to cope with that. He has a nagging feeling that Mr Robards maybe will have to wait. Maybe he will take his year off after all.

He looks around the table at his friends, noticing Seamus glancing over to the Slytherin table, and he is pretty sure that he isn't looking for Draco. Seamus has been a never ending source to support this year, and he has a feeling that it hasn't anything to do with his hero status. That's definitely a friend he want to keep in touch with. He turns to Neville, who is silently eating and not talking if not talked to. It's a well-educated guess that Neville is one of those who will really miss Hogwarts. Then he looks over to where Dean and Ginny are sitting close together, talking with their heads together. He wonders if Ginny will give up and accept the persistent attention from Dean now when she hopefully understands that she will never have Harry again. Hermione is the next in line to be watched. Her stunt with the Dark Arts-affair clouds the year, but thinking about the whole-hearted support and care she has shown, he knows that she is forgiven for that. The truce between her and Draco pleases him a lot. It makes him hopeful that she will soon see his Draco, and maybe even, in a not to distant future, grow into a friendship. They do have a lot in common after all. Finally he turns to Ron, his best friend who turned away when he learned about Harry and Draco. But then again, there was the time at the Triwizard Tournament, and not to talk about what happened on their year on the run. He has been turning away from Harry before, and he did always come around in the end. And now it seems as if he is actually trying to get back, even if it's hard for him. It looks like Draco is right, and their friendship is solid enough to live through this hurdle too. He is immersed in his thoughts when Ron suddenly looks up at him.

"Um. Harry?"

Harry watches Ron's eyes wander, he is looking very insecure.

"I was thinking..." Ron rubs his nose.

"Yeah?"

"About... it's been seven years in school, imagine that. Almost eight since we met." He's still not looking at Harry.

"Mhm." Harry nods. "Sometimes it feels like a lifetime away, and sometimes it's like yesterday. Remember when we sat here our first year, after we saved the Philosophers stone?"

Now there's actually a smile on Ron's lips. "Yeah. We got a lots of points and won the House Cup. And the pork chops were really good that year."

Harry smiles and watches Ron turn back to his food, pokes at it and then look up again.

"Harry?" The insecure expression is back on Ron's face. "You know." He hesitates. "When we met on that train... I'm very glad that we met. I couldn't have got a better mate than you."

Harry looks at him, he feels his eyes growing bigger and bigger. Then the smile starts up, and he knows that he's smiling like an idiot, but he can't help it. "I know what you mean. There's no one I'd rather have as best friend."

"So..." Ron bites his lip. "You don't regret not taking Malfoy's hand now?"

Harry laughs. "Not for a second." He shakes his head. "Remember what a horror he was? That spoiled brat would never have made a tenth of the friend you've been."

Ron stares at him. "You're aware that it is your... your... that you're talking about, right?"

"My boyfriend, yeah." Harry looks amused. "Did I mention that he has changed a lot?"

"Once or twice." Ron looks sceptical.

Harry tilts his head. "I admit that he's still an arrogant, smug annoyance, but it's kind of cute when you get used to it."

"I can't say I'd like to call Malfoy cute any time soon..."

"You don't have to. Actually I think I prefer if you don't." He grins. "But tolerable would be nice though."

"Yeah." Ron pokes thoughtfully at his food. "I'll think about it, OK?"

"That's all I ask for." Harry smiles at Ron who nods and goes back to his food.

Looking up from the table Harry finds that Draco is staring at him. He smiles happily, knowing that over there sits the one he will live with, the one he will spend days and nights with, the one who will share his life. How can he not smile then? Well, they will have problems, he doesn't doubt that. 'A disaster to live with' was what Draco said. Harry ponders over how it would be to share house with someone who thinks a hand cream is one of the best gifts to get. He snickers silently to himself, but makes a mental note to buy something expensive and fancy for Draco as soon as he can. If it gives that reaction it can be good to know for the future. He turns serious again and thinks about Draco's insecurity, his own anger and the amount of guilt they both are carrying. Yeah, two fucked up individuals. But Harry is confident that they will make it.


	18. Epilogue: Back to coffee

**Epilogue: Back to coffee**

* * *

><p>"I'm going totally insane on you!" Harry jumps down the stairs at Grimmauld Place 12 and rushes into the drawing room.<p>

"There is no need to yell, I'm right here." Draco lies against the pillows at the short side of the sofa, immersed in the Daily Prophet.

"I can't believe it!"

"Mhm?" He is slowly turning a page, not lifting an eye from the paper.

"Those were _my_ things, and I've _told_ you- Damn it, Draco, look at me!"

Draco gives him a cold stare.

"I was reading those books!"

"Oh? I didn't see you there." Draco sounds bored.

"Don't be stupid, you know what I mean. I was working with those books!" Harry starts to pace the room. "Do you have any idea how long it took to find all the right parts?"

"What I do have is a clear idea of what happens to the spine of a book left like that." He turns another page.

"You could have carefully closed the books with a bookmark in the right place! Instead..." He takes a deep breath. "Instead you just shut them all and returned them to the shelves!"

Draco makes an interested sound and looks closer at an article. It takes Harry two steps to reach the sofa and then the paper is ripped out of his hands. It takes Harry two more steps and an _Incendio_ to make the paper rapidly turn to ashes in the fireplace.

"Can you fucking listen to me at least?"

"You know..." Draco just shows a haughty face with a small part annoyance. "...I was reading that."

Harry throws his hands in his hair and stares at Draco in frustration and anger. "What am I supposed to do with you? You're a nightmare!" He strides out of the room and his footsteps disappears down the stairs and into the kitchen. Soon there's a scent of coffee floating up the stairs.

Draco gives Harry ten minutes to calm down a bit and then follows him down. Harry is sitting at the table with a cup in his hands and eyes closed.

"Is there any coffee for me?" Draco stands tentative in the door.

Harry glares at him. "Help yourself."

Draco gets himself some coffee and leans against the kitchen counter. After half a cup of coffee in silence he starts to talk with a hesitant voice.

"I was angry."

"I _am_ angry."

"I... I..." Draco opens and closes his mouth some time. "I... just don't like seeing books treated that badly."

"I don't like having my work sabotaged."

"I..." Draco takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He puts his coffee cup down and stares at the floor.

Harry looks at him in something close to awe and then stands up and walks over to him. When he stands in front of him he reaches out and lifts Draco's chin. "Thank you." He puts an arm around him and pulls him close, then starting to stroke his hair. "I'm thinking of that day at Hogwarts when you came to me and apologized." Draco stares at Harry's shoulder and makes an undefined sound that can mean 'I know' or 'I'm listening' or just 'I want to stand here being hold by you because I did something stupid and now I'm ashamed of myself'. "You were so pained and honest and you obviously really _meant_ it. It was so hard for you and you did it anyway." Harry makes something that is half a sigh, half a laugh. "I think that was the moment when I started to fall in love with you."

"I don't know how you can stand me." Draco sounds dejected. "Being a nightmare and all."

"Sometimes I ask myself the same." There's a smile in Harry's voice. "But then I remember your sleepy face in the morning when you don't want to leave bed, and the way you kiss me when I come home after a far too long and terrible day, and the joyful way you laugh when you manage to make Hermione speechless, and the way your cheeks turn pink those rare times when I get to see you blush." Harry smiles and strokes Draco's cheek. "I remember how much I love you. And I realize that you being a nightmare sometimes is a pretty small price to pay." Harry's small smile turns to an impish grin. "And then I remember last week when I cleaned out the bathroom and you couldn't find any of your stuff since it all was in the wrong place, and you didn't talk to me for the whole day until I bribed you with chocolate cake in the evening."

"That was a good cake." Draco looks a bit more hopeful. "Does that mean that I'm forgiven?"

"Yes. Idiot."

Draco sniffs. "I'll have you know that I'm a highly intelligent individual."

Harry laughs, kisses Draco on the cheek and turns back to his coffee.

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a long journey, but now we're at the end. Thank you all for following me this far, I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Coffee, anyone?


End file.
